


【锤基】劳菲森家的咸鱼

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基





	1. 被算计的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> ABO设定，不是双性，仍然有咬脖子标记，但没有发情期，之所以ABO是因为想看咬脖子和生孩子！！！(●°u°●) 」
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚（恨）后爱
> 
> 后期估计会有小虐怡情
> 
> 欢喜不欢喜不知道，但一定是冤家的设定！
> 
> 第一章先飞快地介绍完背景，后面就会慢慢暴露基妹的咸鱼本质，以及可怜巴巴的……（我不会剧透的！）

漫天飞舞的金色花瓣，层层叠叠像城堡一样的雪白大蛋糕，恢宏的水晶吊灯照耀着奢华的宴会场里觥筹交错的人群。

今天，是一个盛大的日子，是奥丁森家族的Thor和劳菲森家族的Loki缔结婚约的日子。

今天，是两个举世闻名的大集团联姻结合的日子，是一场足以引起整个商界轰动的大结合的日子。

今天，还是一场百年家族和后起之秀的融合，是亲家，也是万众瞩目的新旧大家族的缔结合作的日子。

可今天，这样好的日子，也刚好是一向自诩天之骄子的奥丁森集团大少爷亲眼见证自己被算计，被利用，最后被一个可恶狡猾的骗子谋划的连渣渣都不剩，还要捆绑一生的日子。

今天，是Thor Odinson的婚礼。

这位一出生就含着金汤匙，泡着蜜罐子长大，享尽荣宠的集团大少爷，今天穿了件全世界独一无二的手工定制黑色马甲西装，白领结，金发被发胶梳理的一丝不苟，还破天荒化了点妆。此刻，这位大少爷一双蓝的如同汪洋大海一般正统纯净的眸子，正如所有参加婚宴的伴侣一般，注视着身边穿着相配婚服的伴侣。不过一大半的伴侣目光里都是爱，而他的眼里，是忍耐。

他就这样深深地注视着身旁光鲜亮丽，笔挺西装，再优雅得体也难掩面上喜悦的黑发男人，他刚刚缔结婚约的Omega伴侣——Loki Laufeyson。眼里是怨愤，是怀疑，是嫌恶，却独独没有认命。 

他全身肌肉紧绷，在自己母亲怜爱祝福的目光下，动作僵硬地坚持完了一场婚礼，是一忍再忍，终于在黑发男人迫不及待地拉着他，坚持要和他的前女友简碰杯泯恩仇时爆发了。

“你有完没完！”他挥手打掉了男人手里的酒杯，金色的香槟洒了一地，像一头愤怒的狮子，朝他长袖善舞，最擅长装无辜的骗子未婚夫怒吼：“你看不见她不想跟你碰杯吗？要是你被抢了男朋友，你会想和这个罪人碰杯吗？”

他突然的发作让全场陷入了死一般的寂静，充满祝福意味的“梦中婚礼”音乐都消停了一会，黑发男人脸上那令他厌恶的喜悦笑容也终于消退了下去，像退去的潮水，柔和的波浪后是粗砺的炙热沙滩。

黑发男人的神色有些尴尬，脖子也以显而易见的热度涨红，不过好在他脸上也恰好化了点妆，所以一如他华尔街邪神之名，临危不惧，面不改色，他只是略微思索了一会，片刻后认真点了点头，说：“也是。”

他露出一个愧疚的神情，立刻虚虚地执起面露尴尬的简•福斯特的手，礼貌的落下一吻：“向你致以我最真诚的歉意，福斯特小姐，我非常抱歉，但我毫无办法……真的，我所做的一切都是为了集团和阿斯加德人民的福利……”他望向Thor，绿眼睛里竟像是真的窝藏了滔天的爱意似的，微微一弯便是雨过天晴后火烧般的云霞，却故作畏惧同害怕：“以及我，最虔诚的爱意……”

真是够了。将危机化为真情的剖白，收获他想要的东西。

这是这位劳菲森集团邪神之名远扬的年轻人还算普通的惯常欺诈手段之一。商场上被他用这一招算计的人数不胜数，而被他用这一招骗上床的人更是可以塞满整个大西洋。Thor也是大西洋里的一份子，不过他更惨一点，他是“被上床的”，上床后连人衣服里头是不是跟他的脸一样白都还没看清楚，迷迷糊糊早上一起来，迎接他的就是弗利嘉和简的尖叫，以及气疯了的奥丁的拐杖抽在身上的痛。

他当时脑子里一通浆糊，宿醉和慌乱的躲避让他只能迷迷糊糊从弗利嘉和简的哭诉中听出，他，Thor Odinson，乌龟王八蛋，混蛋蠢肉球……此处省略许多字，在别人的婚宴上，酒后乱性标记了劳菲森家的小儿子，Loki Laufeyson？

Thor盯着身旁扎起半长黑发的男人雪白颈子后头那个圆满的牙印，曾经是真的以为：是自己欺辱了这个早上也受到了惊吓，缩在被子里眼睛通红的跟只兔子似的可怜娇弱Omega。甚至因为愧疚，对Loki和他的集团百般照顾，要地给地，要钱给钱，只要力所能及。为此，他甚至和心爱的女友分手，打算娶Loki，对他负责一辈子。直到结婚前一天，因为单身派对的宿醉，忘记了多了一个未婚夫的浴室，撞开门看见那个可恶的，虚伪的，残忍的Omega哼着歌，在往后颈的腺体上注射散发他信息素味道的遮掩剂。

感谢现代的高科技吧！只要人的一根头发，无论你是Alpha还是Omega，甚至是Beta，都能仿造出你身上信息素的味道！

毕竟让Alpha在Omega脖子上留下一个牙印容易，但是让Alpha咬脖子同时又在Omega生殖腔成结形成能散发Alpha信息素味道的标记还是比较难的！

他就说他怎么可能那么不清醒的情况下在一个陌生的Omega身体里成结，还扎扎实实留下一个满是他信息素味道的标记。

现在好了，他不仅知道这个看上去纯洁无辜的未婚妻算计了他的婚姻，还总算知道他为什么在刚被标记的那几天，一定要装的跟只纯洁的小白兔似的老喜欢往他身上蹭了！因为他压根就没被标记！就算拿到他的头发，信息素遮掩剂也需要合成时间。所以所有的投怀送抱都是为了在信息素遮掩剂没被合成出来前，蹭他身上信息素的味道！亏他还觉得有个这么黏人可爱的未婚夫也不是什么坏事！还说以后要像弟弟一样好好对待他！

对待个屁！

批着兔子皮的骚狐狸！骗钱骗婚骗感情的无耻诈骗犯！

所以他那天早上真的是出离的愤怒了，重重地一拳把那个可恨的Omega砸倒在地上，看他吐出一口血准备再砸一拳泄愤时，大尾巴狐狸也不装兔子了，眯起眼接住了他的拳头，绿眼睛渗着瘆人的光，“Thor Odinson，我保证，你再砸一拳，我就能让Omega保护协会关你进监狱！”

“我要去法院起诉你！你这个骗婚的欺诈犯！”他听见自己朝这个可恶的Omega怒吼，因为被骗后还被威胁的狂怒，砸下去又是一拳。可狡猾的Omega躲开了，印象里“娇弱的”小白兔厉害到甚至可以在躲开攻击的同时灵巧的反手一拳砸回比他健壮的Alpha脸上，彻底把Thor打懵在了原地。

“这是还你的。”修长挺拔的Omega直起身子，擦了擦嘴角的血渍，露出一个满不在乎的笑，“有本事，你去告啊。”

他走到洗漱台前冲洗手上鲜红的血液，“反正我们已经订婚了，按照集团签署的婚前协议，你要悔婚，得赔偿我这个数。”他伸出洗的干干净净的十个手指头，又拢了水擦洗破掉的嘴角，一心二用，“而且你知道前不久我查到了什么东西吗？还得多亏你的配合。”

他看都没看Thor，只是对着镜子，漫不经心却一句话比一句话让Thor心冷，“原来顶着阿斯加德荣誉公爵之位的奥丁森董事，哦，就是你父亲奥丁，是黑道起家，手上不干不净，好多条人命呢。”

Thor一直知道自己的家族是黑道起家，但是他常春藤名校毕业后，接手奥丁森集团的时候，集团已经白的不能再白了。他没想过这些事，再加上对于黑道的印象还真就是电影里那样草芥人命，以暴制暴的粗暴印象。所以他信了，不仅信了他从小佩服仰仗的父亲真的是个满手鲜血的黑道头头，还信了Loki Laufeyson这个有名分银舌头的后面一段话：“而且你猜猜你的前女朋友，你的真爱小心肝，叫什么来着，哦，简•福斯特，那个棕头发的倔强小姑娘，为了配得上你，拿到博士学位，造假了几篇论文？”

黑头发的小骗子看着Thor惨白的脸色，露出一个得意的笑：“好好掂量掂量吧，蜜罐子里的小少爷。和我完成婚约，百利而无一害。不然有些事情捅出去，可不止我一个人倒霉。”

百利而无一害。

Thor真的只痛恨自己当时不知世事的蠢，竟然还真的把自己当成了电影里英勇无畏，以一己之力拯救整个奥丁森家族和女朋友的英雄。所以没去过问自家道行也不浅，只是真的以为自家儿子欺负了人家，要对人家负责的，当过黑道头头所以讲道义的老奥丁父亲。

所以在他给完Loki没脸，又在简因为尴尬匆匆离场后迫不及待地当众甩下Loki追过去后。他收获了一个轻信骗子的悲剧。

毫不意外，单纯善良的简因为他婚礼上无礼制造的尴尬和他吵了起来：“你刚刚在做什么？我的上帝！你当众这么做，你是痛快了，那我呢？Loki呢？Loki就不可怜吗？被你这个精虫上脑的王八蛋糟蹋了，还要忍耐你在这里见异思迁！脚踩两只船！Thor Odinson！我以前怎么不知道！你是这样不要脸的混蛋？”

Thor本来就觉得自己是个拯救苍生的大英雄，如今英雄糟奸人陷害，苦不堪言，无人理解，还要被误会，委屈上头就冲动说了句：“可我做这一切都是为了你啊！如果不是你学术论文造假……”

“啪！”

回应他的是简•福斯特恶狠狠的一巴掌以及作为一个学者被羞辱后反骨逆天的骄傲，“你再说一遍？Thor Odinson，好啊，真是好，在你眼里我就是这样一个人？”

她眼睛通红，像是从没想过自己虽然家世不如Thor，但竟然连学术和才华都有一天会被这个混账前男友这样质疑，仅剩的一点情谊都在那个清脆的巴掌中烟消云散：“Thor Odinson，不要再来找我了，你也不想……”她坚韧地擦了擦眼泪，“以跟踪犯的丑闻拿到一张限制靠近的法令吧！”

说完头也不回的走了，让Thor彻底告别了动过真情的真爱。

以及在后头白白赚了一场好戏看的Loki。

“你满意了吧？”他咬牙切齿地看向身后看完戏打算开溜的黑发男人，用尽全身的力气才没有扑上去掐死造成这一切的罪魁祸首。

可罪魁祸首毫无愧疚，闻言只是啧啧了两声，“挺遗憾的，本来我打算结婚后对你们偷情的事睁一只眼闭一只眼的，反正我也不在意，现在看来不用了。”

说完抬腿就要走。

“Loki Laufeyson！”在他身后的Thor在前女友的态度里突然就想明白了一切，眼眶通红，声音嘶哑地叫住他：“你是骗我的对不对？什么黑道人命，论文造假，都是你算计我的！你知道简的存在会让你丢脸，故意引我这么说，就是为了逼我和她一刀两断！还有我父亲！奥丁！他压根不是你说的那样！对不对！”

金发的英俊男人跪倒在地上，这么晚才明白一切，肝肠寸断地像一只丧家之犬：“Loki Laufeyson！你这个骗子！为什么！为什么找上我！你没有感情的吗？我对你那么好！你没有心的吗？你到底为什么这么做？你有什么是真的？啊？你说啊！你到底有什么是真的？”

Thor跪在地上断断续续的哽咽着，Loki立在原地一言不发，却也没有再走出一步。

“还是有一样的。”

半晌后，小骗子开口了。他逆着光怜悯地望向地上狼狈的天之骄子，在他看不见的地方，手指轻轻摩挲过无名指上名贵的宝石戒指，漂亮的绿眼睛里是一闪即逝的软弱和抑郁：

“Thor Odinson，不管你信不信，我都是……真的想和你结婚的。”


	2. 糟糕啊！美梦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 这个世上，没有绝对的好人，也没有绝对的坏人。只有能不能藏住的尾巴。
> 
> 换句话说就是Loki大爷说：我皮！我接着皮！

Loki Laufeyson绝不会向任何事物认输，哪怕那是神。

他从浑浑噩噩的黑暗中醒来，入目的是清晨金色的阳光，以及独属于百年奥丁森庄园的低调奢华。

壁画，妆台，顶壁上的走兽浮雕。

Loki最喜欢奥丁森庄园里房间的床，复古式的庄园木床，这种床有着四角支柱的帘帐，帐幔是庄园女主人弗利嘉亲自带着Loki挑选的。金白交叠的软细纱，垂下来时挡得住空荡黑夜，却遮不住奥丁森家花园里飘来的金盏花香。

滴答滴答。

“布谷——”

“布谷——”

“布谷——”

……

新粉刷过的墙面上按着老式的挂钟，金色的布谷鸟从漆红的雕梁画栋里弹跳而出，像房子脸里的金舌头一样伸出来叽喳了九下。

啊，又睡到了早上九点。

Loki在交叠的织羽软被里眯起眼打了个哈欠，翻了个身又把头埋进床上昨日才晒过的羽绒枕里。

是美梦达成的味道，有花园里浇水时水雾的气味，女佣昨天掸被子时灰尘融进阳光里的温度，带了点草莓酱可丽饼的甜香。

“Loki，Loki？”温柔的声音在敲门，是弗利嘉。“我的孩子，快来，今天的早餐是可丽饼，你要是愿意，再喝一杯牛奶，好吗？”

“嗯……”Loki埋首在馨香的羽绒里轻轻地撒娇，不给任何人听到，然后起身开门，朝外头美丽温柔的女人露出一个柔软的微笑：“知道了，妈妈，我很快就下去。”

弗利嘉替他拂了拂凌乱的黑发，面上是比早晨的朝阳雾气还温柔的神情，“乖孩子，那我去帮你热牛奶了。”

不想喝牛奶，想吃布丁。

Loki眯着眼笑着，嘴上却乖巧地回答：“好的，妈妈。”

等他换好衣服，洗漱完下去，他的座位上果真有一杯冒着热气的牛奶，却还有一碟小小的枫糖布丁。

“喝完牛奶再吃。”弗利嘉敲开他不由自主伸向布丁的手，在他咂了咂嘴的遗憾中给了他一个发顶上的早安吻，“早上好啊，我的孩子。”

Loki反手搂住她，绿眼睛里都是柔和同愉悦，“你也早上好，妈妈。”

说完他迅速地偷吃了一口布丁，在弗利嘉无奈的眼神里，满意地眯起了眼。

又是美好的一天。他想。

然后弗利嘉说：“说起来都快一个月没有见到Thor了，等今晚他回来，我一定好好说他，怎么可以离开新婚的伴侣这么久都不回家。”

惬意如潮水消退，Loki皱起眉：“Thor今晚回来？”

“是的。”弗利嘉见状有些惊讶，“他没跟你说？今晚是奥丁森家族每月月底的家族聚会啊，这孩子，怎么回事？怎么这种事也不跟你……”

“没有，他跟我说了。”Loki见状赶忙打断弗利嘉，然后揉了揉头发，露出一个不好意思的微笑：“真是抱歉，是我自己忘了，不怪Thor。”

说完他看着弗利嘉看着他愈发怜爱的神情，一口吃掉了漂亮碟子里的枫糖布丁，暗暗道。

每月的月底，最糟糕的一天，他记住了。

……

Loki是声名在外的善于交际，“银舌头”的绰号虽然不是什么好的名声，但至少也说明了他的能耐。

奥丁森家族的人对这位“厉害的Omega”充满了好奇，没错，是厉害。

他们不知道用什么形容词来形容这位华尔街出了名的有能力，或者说心狠手辣的Omega，只能绞尽脑汁从词典里翻出了“厉害”这个不褒不贬的存在。所以宴会时，庄园大厅里充满了窥视的目光，期待着这个厉害的Omega能大展拳脚，向他们展示一下传说中能无往不胜的“银舌头”。

不说能哄的全场的人都乖乖听话，但能听见变着花样讨好他们的话也还算不错。

可出乎意料的是，从万众瞩目中和庄园女主人弗利嘉一起出场的优雅Omega，仅仅只是出现了几分钟。几分钟后，他就消失在了宴会里，没有人知道他去了哪。

于是惊讶的人群只能互相安慰，一定是他的Alpha又没来，他觉得丢脸了羞于出场。殊不知Loki如今只是懒得去应酬，或者说没必要去应酬。夜晚里只要没有弗利嘉和电视陪伴，他更喜欢藏进自己的小房间里。放下金白软纱帐，嗅着夜晚的凉风，躺卧在床头的台灯下看杂书，密密麻麻的故事，静谧昏黄的小世界。

但若是他真的在第一次出席家宴时这么做，就实在是太过于失礼了。所以他只是躲进了宴会一个没什么人注意到的小角落里，一边喝着冒泡的桃子苏打水，一边吃奶油小蛋糕，尽力缩减存在感。

反正只要Thor不来，众人都会给他找好令人同情的理由不来打扰他。

不过注定要让他失望了，宴会进行半个小时后，Thor姗姗来迟。

他迟到了半小时，穿着丝绒红的西装，暗色花纹的黑领带将他强悍的Alpha气场衬托的强大又骚包，一出场就吸引了所有人的目光。

啧啧啧。Loki在全场倒一口凉气的时候打了个哈欠，余光毫不意外地看见了Thor带来的女伴——单肩红长裙，棕色长卷发，五官典雅中透着英气。

呦，这少爷品味还挺一致的。又带了一个“简•福斯特”来隔应他。

不过也是，难得回来隔应他一次，不可着劲隔应怎么叫仇家呢。要Loki真是什么要脸面的Omega，此刻绝对该羞愤的无地自容了。被新婚丈夫当着面秀情妇，还故意迟到打他的脸。

失误，失误。

Loki现在只恨自己太给奥丁森家的面子，没有早点回他的小房间看书喝茶。就算他现在缩成一堵墙壁，待会儿全场怜悯的目光也准得找到他来做一番虚情假意的慰问。简直就是一场糟糕的强奸！强奸完他还要逼问刚刚奸的你满意不满意，能不能提点技术上的修改建议？

“这是希芙，我今晚的女伴。”Thor跟宴会里的人彬彬有礼地介绍，本来万分期待看见Loki此刻应当是愤怒羞耻的脸色，可他扫了一圈，别说Loki了，连个黑头发的人都没看见一个。只有弗利嘉不赞同的目光，以及奥丁拄着拐杖威严深沉审视的视线。

Thor Odinson顿时就泄了气，又起了别样的火，觉得身边的女伴毫无存在意义。换来了今天被他三请四请赶过来的特助希芙一个白眼。不过Thor也看不见，他现在满脑子只想把狡猾可恶的黑发Omega揪出来羞辱一番。

不过很快，他就在宴会厅里锁定了Loki。他藏在一个角落的阴影里，吃饱了蛋糕喝足了桃子苏打，仗着所有人都在看Thor，没人注意到他，在沙发上摊成了一条……

咸鱼？

Thor揉了揉眼睛，清清楚楚看见，那个黑头发的Omega毫无形态可言地打了个嗝，在发现他看见他后迅速抄起一杯鸡尾酒泼在了身上，然后站起来扶着额头跌跌撞撞往一旁的侍者身上倒：“哎呀，哎呀，我醉酒了，快扶我上楼休息！”

“……”

Thor发誓，要是怒火有实体，他身上蹿出的火焰能烧了偌大的奥丁森庄园。所以他当着众人的视线磨着后槽牙大步走向瘫在侍者身上的男人，问：“堂堂邪神也会喝醉？”

“装醉的人”立刻闭上眼装死，“嗝。怎么一直有苍蝇在嗡嗡乱叫，快，快扶我上楼，哎呀不得了，我醉的都出现幻听了！”

“……”


	3. 狡猾的水蜜桃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 明天啊，明天，如果所有人都来谈论明天，那么今天该怎么办呢？

“Loki Laufeyson！”

“Thor Odinson！”

Thor愤怒的吼声和弗利嘉的喝止同时响起，一向温柔的庄园女主人威严起来也颇有威势。一边柔声吩咐尴尬扶着Loki的侍者：“威廉姆，Loki醉了，你先扶他回房间休息。”一边不赞同地盯着自己不省心的儿子：“你过来，我和你父亲有话跟你说。抱歉各位，我们先失陪一下。”

Thor一向敬爱弗利嘉，闻言只能眼睁睁地看着那个装醉的小骗子被扶走，临上楼前还偷偷得意地撅了撅嘴角。

“他是个骗子！他骗了我们所有人！妈妈！”Thor被叫到房间里，他今天无礼粗鲁的行为被弗利嘉和奥丁严厉批评。所以他拼命辩驳，“Loki他真的是个贪慕荣华富贵的骗子！他设计陷害我，假装被我标记！就是为了嫁进奥丁森家！”

“Thor！”弗利嘉指着自己儿子，气的身体都在抖：“我不许你这样说Loki！他是个好孩子！他善良单纯，今天早上还帮你说话！你竟然这样说他！”

“他是个巧舌如簧的大骗子！你们不要被他骗了！”Thor大吼。

“Thor。”奥丁则在一旁十分平静地开口，望着自己暴躁的儿子，“证据呢？Loki脖子上的标记是假的？你有证据吗？”

“我亲眼看见的！我亲眼看见他往脖子上打信息素遮掩剂！你们相信我！他就是个彻头彻尾的大骗子！”

“证据，Thor。”奥丁目光沉沉，“我要证据。”

“我是你们的亲儿子，我亲眼……”

“Thor。”奥丁打断他，“我再说一遍，你没有证据。你要给我证据。而且就算这是真的，Loki骗了我们，他脖子上的标记是假的，那他是为了什么呢？他这么做的目的是什么？”

“钱！除了钱还能有什么！”这下Thor回答的飞快。

“钱？！”弗利嘉闻言心疼的要命：“劳菲是约顿海姆的首富！Loki是一个国家首富的儿子！他在和你结婚之前更是劳菲森集团驻阿斯加德项目的总控负责人！你跟我说他看上了我们家的钱？”

“不是钱那就是权！没有我们奥丁森相帮！劳菲森要进驻阿斯加德谈何容易！对！一定是这样的！你们相信我！他就是为了权！为了他们家的企业！”

“Thor Odinson！你！你……”弗利嘉指着他气的嗓子都哑了，奥丁赶忙上前扶住她，帮她顺气，对自己儿子的失望之情溢于言表：“权？Thor。Loki婚后主动辞去了劳菲森集团所有的职务！我刚开始以为他是怕我们奥丁森家对他处处防备。所以提出让他来奥丁森集团来当执行官，结果他拒绝了，说他只想安安静静地待在家里，陪伴弗利嘉。他如今所有的收入都来自他手里区区百分之几的劳菲森集团股份。你跟我说他是为了钱和权？而且，若他真的是你说的那种贪婪无耻之徒，他手里会只有百分之几的股份？还是你觉得一个贪婪无耻的人，会因为对家族的爱和所谓的牺牲精神，牺牲他自己的一辈子嫁给你这个冷漠仇视他的丈夫？”

“那只是他还没露出狐狸尾巴！”

“Thor！真是够了！”奥丁听不下去了。他本来就觉得是自己儿子亏欠了Loki，胡乱地标记了人家，毁了他一辈子。如今他竟然还不想负责，听风是风听雨是雨地造谣抹黑那个可怜的Omega，“我说了，你没有证据！你说的话就是个屁！”

精神矍铄的老爷子骂出一句脏话，露出疲倦的神情，“我对你太失望了，Thor。从今天起，你被停职三个月！这三个月！你就留在家里给我好好的闭门思过！”

“父亲！”

“闭嘴！”奥丁狠狠地顿了顿拐杖，一槌定音：“还有！我不希望在没有证据的情况下再从你嘴里听到一句抹黑Loki的话！再让我听到一次！我就把你逐出奥丁森家！奥丁森家没有你这样的儿子！到时候我会把所有的遗产都留给Loki！”

“父亲！！！”

Thor猩红着眼看奥丁扔下这句话离开，无力地跪倒在地上，绝望地喃喃：“为什么……为什么你们都不相信我……为什么……”

弗利嘉也暗自在擦眼角的眼泪，骨子里的爱和温柔让她站在绝望悲切的儿子身边踌躇了一会，半晌后心软了，怜惜地抱住他：“Thor，我可怜的孩子……”

“妈妈……”

“噢，我的孩子。”弗利嘉实在不明白自己一向正直有责任感的儿子为何会如此抗拒明明那么可爱乖巧的Loki，但她秉持着母亲的爱与包容，抚摸着孩子的金发，红着眼眶亲吻他：“妈妈不是不想相信你，可我能以神的名义向你保证，我的孩子，Loki绝不是你想的那样不堪。但他要是……”

她像是下了某种决心，掉着眼泪许诺道：“他要是真的如你说的那样，欺骗了我们，只要你能证明……我也向你承诺，就算我再坚信他本心是好，只是误入歧途，但只要你能证明，那你要与他离婚或是送他进监狱，我都……绝不插手反对。”

“妈妈……”

“但我相信……相信不会有那么一天……”

母亲温柔的呢喃飘散在偌大奢华的空间里，Thor在她的怀抱里失神地睁着眼，好在倔强的筋骨让他从不低下头，慢慢在母亲的怀抱里平静下来后，他回了她一个怜惜的亲吻。

“我知道了，妈妈，别担心。”

……

另一边的Loki完全不知道自己被泼上了一笔滔天的富贵，以及往往相伴而来的深仇大恨。他被叫威廉姆的侍者扶上床后本来只想眯一会，等他走了再爬起来。但今晚他吃的实在是太撑了，又有些疲倦，眯着眯着竟然就这样睡着了。

迷迷糊糊间，他是被颈后腺体上厮磨的痒意给痒醒的，以为是夏夜里的蚊子，条件反射地胡乱挥了一巴掌。

“啪！”

清脆的一声。Loki立刻被吓的睁开眼，看见黑暗中自己那个巴掌结结实实挥在了Thor气的发红的脸上。

“……”

死一样的沉默。

Loki有些尴尬，干咳了一声，“抱歉……你怎么在这里……”

“这是我家，我为什么不在这里。”Thor比刚刚在宴会的时候看上去要冷静，在黑暗里幽幽地回答，盯着Loki的眼神散发着诡异的暗光。

Loki摸了摸颈后还有些发痒的腺体，大概能猜出点什么：这宠坏的傻白甜大少爷估计是想从他脖子后头的标记上摸出些造假的痕迹。毕竟不是永久性的标记，理论上是很快会随着时间的流逝而变淡消失的。

不过Loki不怕这个。他打开灯，在骤然的亮起的光线里眯着眼，主动地撩起头发露出后颈的腺体给Thor看。

“喏，你看，仔细看看，看能看出什么吗？”

Thor真的认真打量了半晌，除了从那段白皙的颈子上能看出大牙印的齐整，嗅出了点他身上熟悉的信息素味道，其他还真什么都没看出来。

不过也是，要是这么容易能看出来，他会这么大方给他看？

Thor皱着眉头，刚准备“哼”一声讥讽几句，却突然在自己熟悉的信息素味道的包裹下，嗅出了点不一样的东西，甜甜的，香香的……像……像……

“卧槽！你他妈信息素竟然是水蜜桃味的？！”

Thor猛然瞪大了眼睛，觉得自己的世界观受到了冲击！ 

眼前这个无耻奸诈的Omega！信息素味道竟然是水蜜桃味的！这简直比他颈子上那个能以假乱真的标记还要让他震惊！

Loki也没想到他的关注重点竟然偏到了这里，放下黑发虽然不想承认，但还是点了点头，“月底了，信息素遮掩剂效果有点久了，不小心露出了点自己的味道，实在不好意思。”

一句话想把Thor的注意力继续挑回对他的怒火上。本来以为Thor会像以前一样咋咋呼呼的生气。可出乎意料的是Thor竟然半天没说话，像是还沉浸在他这么腹黑的一个Omega竟然是粉嫩少女的桃子味的震惊中。

Loki也懒得等他回味过来了，今天为了这个宴会和弗利嘉忙了一天，也累了，打着哈欠下逐客令：“你不回去睡觉吗？”

Thor总算回过了神，眼神复杂地盯着他，“我回哪去，你睡的是我的床，还擅自把我帅气的金红色床帘换成了这个……”他嫌弃地看着金白的素淡床帘，“……娘不拉几的颜色。”

侮辱他可以！但是不准侮辱他的小天堂！

Loki难得露出了点火气，“你说那块绣满了卡通大锤子的艳俗红布？我还以为是弗利嘉拿你穿尿不湿时期的玩具斗篷在当遮灰的布呢！”

“……”

Thor沉默了半天，“你真是牙尖利嘴。”

Loki哼了声：“承让承让。”

然后飞快地跳下了床：“我去洗澡了，你爱睡哪睡哪，要是想让我睡地上给我留床毯子，留个枕头，不然我明天感冒了，我就跟弗利嘉说是你故意把我扔下床让我生病的。”

“……”

说完也不等Thor回复，翻了衣服去了卫生间。

等洗完澡回来，早就洗过澡的Thor已经关了灯躺在被子里了。Loki擦着头发先往地上扫了一圈，没看见枕头，再去看床上。

还好还好，Thor给他留了一块不小的地方，背着身像是睡着了。

他松了口气爬上去，刚躺好，Thor的声音幽幽传了过来：“你还真敢往我身边躺？”

Loki闻言撇了撇嘴，“你总不能幼稚到往床上撒图钉吧。”

“……”Thor后来的声音就有点咬牙切齿了，“你一个Omega胆子怎么这么大？”

Loki这才明白他刚刚的意思。敢情是问他一个Omega不怕被他一个Alpha大半夜做点什么？

“嗯……”Loki略微思索了一会，本来想说你确定你打的过我吗？后来怕说了这话真要打起来，一晚上都安生不了，只能敷衍道：“没事，你那么讨厌我，对我硬不起来的。”

“……”

“怎么，还真能硬起来？”

“……你闭嘴吧。”

Loki发誓，他那天晚上是听着Thor的磨牙声入睡的，睡的还格外香甜。

……


	4. 喜欢阳光的猫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 我的爱，我用火药将你击下，我用炭火将你炙熟，我将你吞吃下肚。
> 
> 我！阿啾！高产似旅鼠！

夜，暗沉的夜。

Loki用清水冲了把脸，抬起头看见镜子里眼底充满红血丝的自己。眼睛像颗番茄。

他这么想，咧了咧嘴，余光瞥见洗漱台上细长的针剂。这根针挺长的，扎进敏感脆弱的腺体里的滋味他不想再回忆。

他又掬了把水冲脸，在卫生间发了会呆，等脖子后头红肿的腺体消的差不多了，才蹑手蹑脚溜回房间。

黑暗的房间里，Thor还躺在床上呼呼大睡，蜜罐子里宠出来的大少爷睡姿竟然还不错，黑夜里闭着眼那张俊脸少了些锐气，多了几分傻气。Loki松了口气，把手机捏着的空针剂放回还有十几只新针剂的盒子里，思考了一会，把盒子藏进了自己放内裤的柜子里。

做完这一些，他小心翼翼地重新躺回床上，正准备闭上眼再睡一会，Thor一只手搭了过来，吓得他心跳一停，差点从床上弹起来。

那只让他受到惊吓的大手沉重搭在他腰间，睡得正香的主人哼哼了几声，顺着熟悉的味道把自己埋进了Loki的颈窝里，在刚刚才消肿的腺体上蹭了会，发出满意的呼噜声。

熟悉的味道会让人产生安全感，合着是把他当自己床上舒服的大抱枕了。

Loki收起悬到喉咙眼砰砰乱跳的小心脏，那颗胆小急躁的小东西回到胸腔第一件事就是升腾起一把小脾气，Loki忍了又忍，最终在Thor又蹭了几下，甚至隐隐有伸出舌头要舔的势头，心脏被爆熟前，没有忍住，一下把人踹了下去。

睡地上去吧，吃他豆腐的王八蛋。

……

Thor是在地毯上醒来的，身上卷着“胡搅蛮缠的”被子，金发睡得乱七八糟。他迷迷瞪瞪地抓了把头发，有点没弄清楚状况，他怎么睡着睡着睡到地上了？

不过等他糊里糊涂地爬回床上，他更困惑了，床上怎么还躺了个黑头发的Omega。

哦。好半天他才想起来。

是那个水蜜桃味的小骗子。

他没了睡意，看了眼钟，才八点四十左右。于是起床去了楼下。

弗利嘉有早起的习惯，和佣人在厨房通透的阳光里忙碌。她喜欢下厨，享受为孩子们料理的过程。

“早上好，妈妈。”Thor伸了个懒腰，和母亲交换了一个额头上的早安吻。对于昨天的事，他们都默契地选择了避而不谈。至少在没有进展前是这样。

“早上好，我的孩子。”弗利嘉今天看上去十分高兴，可能是Thor在家，让她容光焕发：“农场早上送来的新鲜牛奶在桌子上，你去热一下，顺便把Loki的那一份也热了。”

“他又不是小孩子，怎么不叫他自己热。”

“你也不是小孩子了，怎么还喜欢喝牛奶呢？哪来那么多话，快去。”

“哦。”Thor不情不愿地去了。

Loki一向是要睡到九点，还要赖会床的。起来的时候Thor和弗利嘉已经在餐桌上吃了一会了。

“快来，Loki，今天的早餐是煎蛋三明治和培根。”弗利嘉笑得一如既往的温柔，Loki点了点头，坐在她旁边，看到位置上摆了杯热牛奶，没有布丁。

他面色如常，勾起一抹温和的笑，“早上好，妈妈。”

“早上好，Loki。吃太多布丁不好。”弗利嘉亲了亲他的额头，“快把牛奶喝了，今天早上是Thor帮忙热的牛奶呢。”

被点名的Thor从培根里抬起头，看见对面的Omega在庄园灿烂的阳光下露出一个感激的笑：“那真是谢谢你了，Thor。”

Thor发誓，他就算再蠢，也看得出这个虚伪的Omega藏在微笑底下的腹诽：呵，谁还不会热牛奶了？

他哼了声，不怀好意地回道：“也是，你的确该好好感谢我。”

“Thor。”果不其然收到弗利嘉不赞同的制止。

“我闭嘴。”Thor举起双手向母亲大人投降，暗地里却扔给了Loki一个挑衅的眼神：你给我等着。

Loki却看都没看见他的眼神，早就在低头苦恼该如何逼自己喝下这杯——没什么甜味还带着恶心斑点奶牛乳房味的白色液体了。

Thor吃东西很快，吃完早餐后先上楼打了个电话，委婉简单地跟自己的助理希芙交代了一下自己被停职三个月的现实，然后在希芙幸灾乐祸的笑声里威胁他帮自己在公司找个不去上班的合理借口。再下来时Loki已经和弗利嘉在厨房打理起了餐具。黑发Omega用干净的绢布擦着盘子，阳光洒下来目光平和温柔，竟然还真有点贤妻良母的味道。

装模作样。

Thor心想，看我待在家里三个月，每天都盯着你，还不把你那只狐狸尾巴揪出来。

……

Loki在庄园的生活很规律，每天绝对都要睡到九点，喜欢赖床，在被子枕头被太阳晒过的第二天尤其喜欢，弗利嘉不去敲门，能在枕头上哼哼唧唧磨蹭到近十点。

早饭后偶尔和弗利嘉去花园里看顾花草，或者趁着阳光洒进厅堂时，和弗利嘉学习插花和作画。甚至心情好的时候，会任由弗利嘉拉着，跟着躺在瑜伽垫上认认真真地学习缓慢蹲起躺下，做几个在Thor眼里“靠！这个小子屁股怎么这么翘！”的晨起瑜伽。

很喜欢中饭时的餐前甜点，要是甜点有弗利嘉亲手做的枫糖布丁，第二天Thor看见“翘屁股”的概率就会增大。没有午睡的习惯，弗利嘉去房间小憇的时候，Loki有时候会坐在客厅沙发上看电视节目，喝各式各样的茶，有时候就蜷在吊扇下翻书，看书的时候会戴上金丝框的眼镜，看人时会不习惯地眯起眼，偶尔会打了个哈欠。慵和懒是他中午的代名词。

弗利嘉醒来就是下午茶，曲奇饼和新鲜水果换着来，Loki会跟她谈论书里或者节目的故事，低沉好听，腔调拿捏的声音能让人随时身临其境，泥足深陷，以至于有时候故事结束了Thor还痴呆愣在原地想怎么会是这个结局，能被下午六点教堂准点报时的钟声吓一大跳。

尤其喜欢甜的东西。腻到不行，伴茶用的各色马卡龙，一下午能吃两个。随着太阳下山，霞光消逝会变得安静。虽然面无表情，但一天24小时都在盯梢的Thor能发现，Loki在变得低落，是一种他自己都难以察觉的低落，表现就在于白天里懒都懒得搭理Thor几句话，傍晚只要Thor撞上去，能把“胸大无脑”（Loki原话）的金发Alpha怼的气的晚饭都吃不下。

要不是有几个夜晚睡觉前Loki敷面膜时，偶尔也用手机和笔记本电脑打发打发时间，Thor都要忘记他是个互联网新兴世纪的人了。

生活寡淡又无趣，每天就是吃甜点躺沙发，心情好了翘翘屁股，心情不好就挠他，他以为他是只猫吗？

反正坚持不懈地观察了Loki一个礼拜后，Thor就放弃能从他的庄园日常里揪出他的毛绒绒大尾巴了。作为一个互联网时代的潮流Alpha，他借助互联网联系上了自己的好友范德尔，寄希望于这位童年时明明也是拖着鼻涕和他泥地里乱滚，成年摇身一变风流浪荡少的好友，能从他“丰富接触的Omega”经验得到点有关Omega的知识。

比如：

“你知道Omega脖子上的标记怎么作假吗？”

“永久性标记作假有几种方式？”

“真的有那种人工作假的标记可以永不消退，没有破绽吗？”

“如果有破绽，能从什么地方看出来呢？”

等等等等。

他昔日里和他拖着鼻涕偶尔好的能穿一条尿不湿的好兄弟回了他一串问号：

“？？？”

“你有病吧，我只是喜欢Omega，又不是做了手术变性成Omega，你问我我怎么知道？”

“诶，你等会，我刚刚搭讪了一个漂亮的Omega实习医生。”

“……”

第二天。

“我女朋友说，标记的作假有两种，一种是对已有的临时标记进行加固式的作假，一种是无中生有的标记作假。噢，这真是现代医学的魅力和魔力，亲爱的，你真厉害，两种都能以假乱真。来亲一下……”

Thor在激烈的拥吻声里嫌弃地挂断了电话。以至于他没听到后头那色令智昏但还勉强怀揣着对神圣医学热爱的实习医生后头一句：

“哎，不过两种要区分其实很简单，因为对咬腺体留下的临时标记加固虽然能保留牙印标记，但会随着时间消退导致Alpha信息素味道消退，所以为了以假乱真，需要定期注射Alpha的味道……诶，你朋友怎么挂了！”


	5. 羊毛毡和玩具飞机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 你不是年纪轻轻，你只是天真的要命。

庄园的生活对Thor这个从小在这里长大，又比较喜欢灯红酒绿都市生活的年轻人来说，实在有些无聊。

问完范德尔后，又没听到那个医生最后一句话的Thor只能放弃了从Loki脖子上的标记上找破绽，揪狐狸尾巴。毕竟医生都说了能以假乱真，他肯定再怎么看也看不出一朵花。

可这样一来他还能从什么地方揭穿这个小骗子呢？

晚上，Thor躺在床上看着背对他的Omega的雪白后颈，是想了又想：要不他咬自己一口，然后比对一下牙印大小？

这也太蠢了。

他又自我否定，暗自唾弃。他又不是流水线上的机器钢牙，随便咬一口都能控制深度，大小，还有呲几颗牙。

不过Loki的信息素遮掩剂不是要定时注射吗？要不趁他注射的时候来个人赃俱获？

这方法可行。他想起前不久闻见的水蜜桃味，Loki自己的信息素既然已经开始外泄了，说明那一天也不远了！想到这里他有些兴奋，按耐住雀跃的小心脏，秉着确认一下战果的心态凑上去嗅了嗅。

？？？

水蜜桃呢？？？

他的甜甜的，香香的，软软的水蜜桃味呢？？？

Thor都快把鼻子贴上去了，除了自己的味道还是自己的，这个Omega！竟然神不知鬼不觉地注射完了遮掩剂！他明明白天都在盯着他，晚上也跟他睡了同一张床啊！

不敢置信！

他怕自己疏漏了，又凑上去仔仔细细地嗅，整个人都快贴了上去。睡得迷迷糊糊的Loki这几天对他时不时的乱蹭都已经习以为常了，无意识地咕哝了几声：“别……嗯……大少爷……你又怎么……”

这声音软的不像话，像一锅煮着软烂水蜜桃的奶，又像软绵绵的发出呼噜声撒娇的猫。

完了。Thor感觉自己全身一紧，一股战栗直往身下而去，表情都扭曲了。

没关系，Thor，没关系。这只能证明你是个正常的，身体健康，性功能强健的Alpha。

他艰难地安慰自己，可脑海里掌管嗅觉的那一块却拼命往几天前那股甜腻的水蜜桃里回忆。

散发着水蜜桃香的，白皙的，漂亮的，有他的标记的，Omega……

偏偏这个时候Loki还无意识地翻转过了身，像是习惯性地把手搭上了他的金发，然后将自己埋进了他的气息范围里。柔软的呼吸全部喷洒在了他的颈窝。

Thor瞪大了眼，觉得自己的感官被无限放大。

墙壁上的挂钟在：“嘀嗒。”

“嘀嗒。”

“嘀嗒。”

睡觉前才洗过头发的Omega头发上有薄荷的味道，在全是他信息素味道的暧昧空间里硬生生挤出一两分清明。

“唔……Thor……”Loki觉得有点热，唔了一声，手无意识地向不舒服的地方摸去：“有东西……硌到我了……”

“轰。”

Thor的脑袋里霎时炸开一朵名为托马斯全旋的羞耻大烟花，在脑子反应过来前，身体已经先于意识地一脚把快摸到他重要部位的Omega踹下了床。

“啪。”

一声闷响。

显然不是皮糙肉厚的，被踹下床也能在地板上睡得香的他，黑发Omega几乎是摔下床的瞬间就咬牙切齿地清醒了。他拖着摔在地板上硌的又痛又麻的胳膊，在黑夜里爬起来，恶狠狠地盯着床上姿势诡异惊恐缩成一团的罪魁祸首。

Thor心虚的不行，在被子里捂住裆。

但目光危险，头顶嗖嗖冒着黑暗怒火的Loki只是爬上了床，背对着他气冲冲地躺下了。

还好还好。

Thor松了一口气，捂着自己不知死活的小兄弟莫名有些劫后余生的意味，红着脸平静了一会，很快，绝佳的入梦能力又找来，慢慢陷入了深眠。

Loki第二天也表现的很正常，Thor本来还怕他会找弗利嘉告状，紧张了一上午。结果Loki像是全然忘记了这件事，除了今天没“翘屁股”外，喝茶看书团成一团缩沙发，该做什么还是做什么。Thor也就把心落回肚子里。下午还在Loki缩在太阳里皱眉嘟囔了声好热的时候，秉承着心虚补偿的心态提议：“不如去泳池游泳吧，庄园后头有个大泳池。”

弗利嘉对于Thor突然开始关心Loki这件事是乐见其成的，闻言高兴的不行，赶紧忙上忙下让佣人重新打理了一番许久没用的泳池，架着遮阳伞坐在一旁喝茶，满心欢喜以为自己能看见两个孩子在泳池里“开心地泼水嬉戏”。结果她开开心心地刚坐下，却看见她换了泳裤的可怜黑头发孩子在水边伸了个懒腰，一贯白皙的腰侧有一块扎眼的青色淤痕。

“……”

Thor被从泳池揪出来骂的时候还不知道发生了什么。直到他看见了泳池里安逸趴着的Omega露出一个“憋了一天，终于舒坦了”的笑，弗利嘉又勒令佣人把Thor的东西搬到另一个房间，还威胁他要是再对Loki动手就把他赶出庄园流浪街头时。他磨着后槽牙，暗暗发誓：

他下次要是再对这只邪恶的Omega硬一次！他就是只狗！！！

……

小半个月的时光眨眼就没了，仿佛钟表房子里的布谷鸟以时间为食，每一次跳跃而出的清脆叽喳，都是为了吐出时光的残渣。

“布谷——”

“布谷——”

“布谷——”

庄园的夏末，下午三点，太阳正好。Loki最近迷上了一种叫羊毛毡的东西。将屋内清凉的光线都戳的绒毛纷飞。

他好像很喜欢摆弄这些小爱好，每次读书读到什么有意思的。就会去学，而且自带天赋，一学就会。

他前段时间又读苏格拉底，不知从哪里挑出了木工这两个字眼，让老奥丁好久以前的木工室重获新生，给弗利嘉做了一把极其漂亮的摇椅。还亲手装了羽绒软枕头，跟弗利嘉学了绒绣，做了一个配套的金盏花纹圆墩椅靠。

Thor对此深信不疑：没有Loki学不会的东西。要是世界上真的有哈利波特，他现在应该已经被顶级魔法师Loki Laufeyson变成一只在天上飞的猪了。

现在也是，阳光下Loki戴着他那副斯文的金丝框眼镜，撑着脑袋在电脑屏幕上检索一会，手指上的针戳一会，很快，一个圆滚滚的橘色猫咪头就出现在了他手掌心。他看着他的第一个成品，眯起眼犹不满意地捏了捏，抬手给猫咪戳上了黑眼睛，这下镜片下的绿眼睛才算微弯起，透着满足，愉悦，和静谧。

是夏日温度下，满目毛绒绒的呼吸里，柔顺冰凉的丝和绸。

每每这个时候，与之相比刚刷完社交网站，无聊至极的Thor心中就会升腾起异样的情愫，甚至为了勉强自己挪开目光，他躺在沙发上，飞着无聊到去杂物间翻出的自己童年的玩具飞机，飞着飞着，一不小心脱手飞到了在给猫咪戳小三瓣嘴巴的Loki脑门上，在那白皙的额头上砸出了一个通红的印记。圆滚滚的猫咪头也顺势从手中跌落，一路咕噜咕噜滚到了他躺的沙发底下，被他顺手一抄，偷偷藏进了裤兜里。

于是才重见天日半小时的小飞机，很快又被午憩刚起，刚好看见这一幕的弗利嘉塞回了杂物间蒙尘的纸箱子里。

不过弗利嘉一向体贴，也是最了解自己儿子的，怕他真憋闷出什么病来。一边跟老奥丁求了情，将停职减成了一个月，一边邀请了Thor的一些朋友来庄园里。

“也快到阿斯加德狩猎的季节了。”夏末已经有些凉意的夜晚，弗利嘉柔顺的金发上披着星光，指着庄园后头的大片墨色山林，跟在院落里陪她在摇椅上聊天纳凉的Loki说：“明天你跟Thor和那些伙伴们一起去林子里打猎吧。”

Loki想都不用想是要拒绝的，本来对Thor一个人在庄园里碍他眼，打扰他的咸鱼生活，还抢他最心爱的床的行为就已经够不耐烦了。现在还多了一堆人，他之所以和弗利嘉大晚上顶着被蚊子咬的痒跑出来纳凉，不就是为了远离音乐轰趴震天响的房子，寻找一份可怜兮兮的片刻宁静吗？

可他的拒绝还没来得及说出口，弗利嘉一句话就轻柔地堵住了他预备好的千千万借口，让他出了名的“狡诈银舌头”变得只是“浪得虚名”。

“去吧，我花了快两个礼拜帮你做好了猎装，我的Loki穿上一定很好看。”


	6. 卑鄙无耻的日落

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 少年有一栋美丽的冰房子，冰房子里有冰烤鸡，冰蛋糕，冰布丁。少年饥肠辘辘，咬了一口，全是冰。
> 
> ↑↑↑大家有没有发现每一章都有类似这样的不知所言的话呢？每一段都是有目的的哦！这一段尤其明显哦！相信我，猜出来有惊喜！↑↑↑

Loki穿上弗利嘉做的猎装是真的很好看，浅咖磨砂色的布料衬得他皮肤很白，保留了百年家族古朴设计的束腰腰带衬得他腿长腰细，黑发扎了一个小啾，额前垂落下一小缕，将好看的五官完全展露，却又增加了一丝迷惑似的心痒难耐。垂着眼睛用修长的手指抚摸着猎枪的样子，让也被弗利嘉请来的范德尔捂住心口嗷了一声，猛拍着一旁同样看呆了Thor：“你们没感情的对吧！你要跟他离婚的对吧！我可以下手的对吧！”

Thor出着神，脱口而出一句：“滚。”后头意识到不大对，掩盖心虚似的拉住自己快要扑上去的好友：“我是说，你小心点，他厉害着呢。”

“厉害又好看还能生的Omega！”哪想范德尔的眼睛更亮了，“天啊，这是什么宝贝！”

说完甩开Thor扑了上去，扑上去就变了一个人，情场高手，撩了把金发，彬彬有礼去吻他的手，“你好，Loki，我是范德尔。Thor的朋友。你是第一次打猎吧，需要帮忙吗？”

Loki抽回手，好笑地看了眼一旁故作满不在乎的Thor，回道：“没有打过，不怎么会。”

范德尔立刻顺杆爬上，带着迷人的微笑一路从阿斯加德的狩猎传统讲到了猎枪的类型，见多识广又带着幽默风趣。

很厉害嘛。

Loki想，全程笑而不语地聆听着。

Thor脸黑了一路。

在一群人到达目的地纷纷准备寻找猎物时，范德尔还想手把手教Loki举枪，亲近佳人，被终于忍无可忍的Thor扯开警告：“见好就收，范德尔。”

Loki那个时候已经举枪举到了一半，突然视野里出现一只毛绒绒的大野兔。

“别动。”Thor也看见了那只兔子，本来“不情不愿地”想顺势教他打下那只猎物，结果林子里突然暴起“轰”一声，刚刚还说自己不会打猎的Omega姿势标准地上膛开枪，准头无比精确地一子弹轰向了那只敏捷的野兔，勾着的嘴角透着Thor从没见过，但是在商场上应该是人人都熟知的游刃有余和残忍。

在范德尔受到了惊吓的目光里，那只野兔挣扎了几下，很快躺在地上不动弹了。而显然是老练猎手的Omega飞快地扔了枪，仿佛刚刚那嗜杀的一幕只是众人的一种错觉，跑到那只可怜的肥兔子旁露出一个泫然欲泣的表情：

“哎呀，怎么办！我还是第一次开枪呢！怎么就不小心射中了！哎呀！怎么办！怎么办！只能拿它回去煲汤了！”

“……”

Thor同情地拍了拍又捂住心口，这回却是惊吓的好友，“看吧，我警告过你的。为了你好，离他远一点吧。”

Loki喜欢捉弄人，尤其是扑上来送死的人。

Thor在自己乱七八糟的Loki观察日记上  
记了一笔，画了个格外显眼的红圈圈。

狩猎的林子很大。众人一上午了也小有成就，除了就开了那一枪捡了只兔子之后就再也不开枪的Loki，大部分手上都有几只战利品了。他们中午在树林里升火烤猎物，毕竟走了那么远，一时半会也回不了庄园。

老练的猎手都会在口袋里带刀，Loki没带。在一旁打量着众人对着猎物放血剥皮，翘着腿满脸透着点“啧啧尔等野蛮人”的嫌弃。

Thor刚开始还觉得他毕竟是个Omega，开枪准可能是射击场练得，剥皮放血这种事可能不会，想着毕竟是他名义上的Alpha，要不要上前去帮个忙。结果范德尔比他快了一步。先行殷勤地凑上去帮佳人拦下了一切脏活累活，剥皮生火，撒好调料，烤好拿小刀切好，手帕剥好递给了Loki，时不时眼巴巴提醒句“小心烫”。

打猎的一群人里，沃斯塔格是个爱惜食物的大胖子，拯救了Thor手里差点被当拔下的鸡毛扔掉的大野鸡。

“不是吧，老兄。”沃斯塔格顺着Thor的目光看向那头的两人，满头疑惑：“你不是不喜欢那个Omega吗？全世界参加过你婚礼的人都知道啊。”

Thor没搭理他，不过连四人狩猎小分队最后一个，一向沉默寡言的霍顿都看不下去了，“沃斯塔格别说了，范德尔做的有点过了，就算再不喜欢也是Thor名义上的伴侣，他不该去招惹的。”

“你是原始人吗？他们又不是事实婚姻，多少豪门联姻夫妻都这样。与其彼此折磨一辈子，还不如各过各的。怎么就不能招惹了？”

“沃斯塔格你有没有脑子？”

“嘿！我怎么……”

“都别说了。没什么招惹不招惹的。”Thor打断这两人。把手上拔好毛的鸡用力串上树枝，像是赌气似的：“他就是个心狠手辣的诈骗犯，谁惹上谁倒霉，等着，过段时间我一定要把他送进监狱！让他以后谁也祸害不了！”

“……”

沃斯塔格：好好说话不行吗，你的鸡要被戳成筛子了……

下午一行人又往森林里前进了一段，见猎物也差不多了，打算原路返回。好在天黑前回到庄园。

范德尔一路上和Loki海阔天空的聊，Loki很喜欢他坐游轮环游世界那一段，听的津津有味。

“大陆最北端彻骨的寒冷，却有一家冰雕成的酒店，我很遗憾没有住上一晚……”

“范德尔。”Thor突然从后面上前一步，挤入他们两人中间：“你能给弗利嘉打个电话，说我们快回去了？”

“你的手机呢？”范德尔正讲在兴头上，不怎么情愿。

“我的手机掉了。”Thor把空空的衣兜翻出来，拍了拍他的肩：“麻烦你了，老兄。”

“Well，你麻烦的可真是件小事呢。”范德尔耸了耸肩，苦着脸掏出手机开始满林子找信号。

等范德尔走远，和Loki并肩走在一起的就是Thor了，他摸了摸鼻子，装作像是随意问：“你们刚刚在聊什么？”

“在聊环球旅行。”Loki就像没看出他使的小心机，目光落在林子远方即将落日的天空，言简意赅地回答道。如果Thor记得他这些天观察出来的Loki落日低落定律，就不该在这个时候招惹他。

可他显然不记得了。

Loki的冷淡和漫不经心让他想起今天一下午他和范德尔相谈甚欢的样子，和现在一比，天差地别。所以一天下来积累的怨气在此时开始慢慢蒸腾。

“你真是个狡猾的骗子。”他说，语气里透着他自己都听不出来的委屈。

“谢谢夸奖。”Loki的绿眼睛里只有漫天艳丽的红霞，没心思搭理一个闹别扭的大少爷，稍显冷淡地回：“你去和其他人聊天吧，我想一个人走走。”

一句话犹如催化剂投入Thor怨气四溢的胸腔，爆发出噼里啪啦的火苗。从没受过这样委屈的大少爷终于爆发了，一把揪住他猎衣的领子将他重重推到一棵粗壮的大树上。

“唔！”

凸起的脊骨撞到粗糙的树干上，Loki发出了一声闷哼，反手一个手刀劈了回去，被Thor用胳膊拦下。

“你是不是疯了？！”Loki又是一个提膝撞了上去，被Thor避开，以禁锢的姿态把他用力抵在了树上。

他们两个人都在喘气。

“我忍了你一天了！Loki Laufeyson！你到底想做什么？你难道就一点愧疚都没有吗？你接近范德尔又是想干什么！我警告你！离我的朋友远点！要做什么冲我来！”Thor听见自己的声音，带着怨愤和粗鲁：“你这个卑鄙无耻的诈骗犯！”

无缘无故被教训的Loki都要被气笑了，他用一双绿眼睛盯着眼前这个暴躁的Alpha，真的笑了出来，带着一种，怎么说，像看一个愤怒天真的小屁孩那样可笑，笑的眼泪都快出来了：“不是吧，大少爷，你被我骗了好几个月了，原来才忍我一天啊？”

“你！”

“蜜罐子里泡大的大少爷，骂人都不会骂，而且你知道什么是卑鄙无耻吗？”Loki也是真的生气了，毕竟他的后背是真的痛。所以他用一双笑弯了的绿眼肆无忌惮地打量着眼前的Alpha，突然抬手。Thor以为他要偷袭，反应极快地抬手拦了下来，刚准备骂一句“你这个卑鄙小人”，Loki却趁他分神在手上的同时，在漫天艳色的赤霞和Thor骤然睁大的瞳孔里，一只手抓住他的金发，用力吻了上去。

“Fuck！”Thor刚开始是拒绝的，可Omega的手段太过可怕。他一只手勾住了他的脖子，化解他所有的躲避，香甜的吻带着他身上熟悉的信息素味道铺天盖地而来，无处可逃。

令人沉沦的，可怕的，亲吻。

Thor的动作渐渐软化，在杂乱无章的心跳声里，沦陷在了Omega撩拨的唇舌下，甚至无意识地抬手拢住了他的后脑勺，试图反客为主加深这个吻，Loki却躲开了。他的吻落在了他的嘴角。

Loki在笑，和已然动情的Thor比起来，眼底是死水一般的波澜不惊。

“记得交学费。”

Loki就像在开玩笑，看着还没回过神喘着粗气的金发Alpha，用手指了指自己被吻的艳红的嘴：“这叫卑鄙。”

然后在最后一丝霞光消逝时，用还在Alpha腰侧的手滑下去点了点他鼓鼓囊囊方块形状的裤兜，“而这个，就叫做无耻。”

……


	7. 欢乐颂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 谁说未成年都天真可爱？

回到庄园迎接他们的是一顿无比美味的野味晚餐。这是Thor和他的伙伴们在庄园的最后一晚，弗利嘉亲自下厨烹调，还给了Thor酒窖的钥匙，结果让Thor拎出了几瓶红葡萄珍酿，白葡萄香槟，又让人打了几扎农场的自酿。

红的，白的，黄的。

一桌的人瞪大了眼：

“阔气啊，Thor，这是……要泡澡吗？”

他们知道Thor一回来就不大对劲，或者说和Loki不知道聊了什么回来后就不大对劲。但没想到会不对劲到这个地步啊。

“喝。”这位一向爽朗阳光的金发少爷难得面无表情，他一向是坦率地发怒，坦率地高兴，如今也是坦率地诡异。他指着那堆了半个桌子的“醉生梦死”，冷声道：“陪我喝。”

没人说话，因为大家都有眼力劲，顺着Thor直直的视线能看见餐桌对面的Loki，正斯斯文文用刀叉切下一小块风味极佳的野鸡肉。

“不。”受着众人瞩目的对象头都没抬，举着银叉子把鲜香的嫩肉送进那张无情的小嘴里，直白拒绝：“我不想跟你喝酒。”

剑拔弩张。

沃斯塔格盯着Thor拎酒那只青筋直跳的胳膊，总觉得下一秒他能突然暴起掰开冷淡的Omega那张无情的小嘴给灌下去，而Loki绝对也能毫不示弱一酒瓶爆上Thor的头。

众人不约而同地咽了口唾沫，还好弗利嘉这个时候从外头走了进来，她不知道里头发生了什么，打量着众人，笑着问：“怎么啦？怎么我一进来就不说话啦？”

范德尔人精似的：“奥丁夫人，没有的事，快来坐，厨房又是有什么好吃的让您去锦上添花了呀？”

Thor也在这个时候拎酒沉默坐下，毕竟那是弗利嘉。

“噢，我让厨子待会儿餐后甜点做枫糖布丁。Loki喜欢。”弗利嘉笑盈盈的，Loki闻言起身走过来亲了亲她，身上刚刚对上Thor的气场烟消云散：“谢谢你，妈妈。”

弗利嘉一回来，气氛很快又热闹了起来。

谁都看得出Thor的心情不佳，一瓶又一瓶，所以也没人阻止他，弗利嘉是想阻止又放弃了：想着都被关了一个月了，最后一天了，让他尽兴吧。

还是餐桌上全神贯注在舀布丁的Loki最乖巧。

弗利嘉满意地想。

喝到后面，人都颠三倒四了，Thor脸上也终于又重新有了笑容。一群人叫嚷着，唱着歌，挥舞手，号称在歌颂烤野味和酒：“Omega都是王八蛋！友情万岁！”

哦，这就是纯粹地“公报私仇”了。

Loki舔了舔勺子上的枫糖浆，他的布丁要吃完了，但他也不屑跟一群酒疯子计较。

于是他撑着脑袋，在餐桌上意犹未尽地放下勺子，规规矩矩地摆好。百无聊赖，手摸到一口未动的红酒杯，摇了摇算是无聊。

而那头已经把自己喝上桌的愚蠢Alpha咬着舌头，把啤酒掺进名贵的红酒里，眼眶不知道是醉酒的红，还是脑子里多出来的水从眼眶里流了出来，仰头对着香槟瓶牛饮。

Loki看着他又想起刚刚在林子发生的事，觉得挺没意思的。他是挺讨厌天黑的，后背当时也的确被撞的很痛。所以两者叠加，很明显，他在心情极度不好的时候，又狠狠践踏了一遍餐桌上那个壮汉身玛丽苏心的奥丁森大少爷。

真不像你。

他想，这么任性，真的很不像你，Loki Laufeyson。

偌大的餐厅里，进出的佣人叮咚叮咚按着上餐铃，一道菜又一道菜的撤下递上，循环往复。

弗利嘉忙着头疼Thor醉的往鼻子里灌酒的行为，想不通这个孩子是为何要用酒精把自己浇灌成傻瓜。沃斯塔格吃完了自己盘子里的肉，又搜刮了霍顿碗里一点肉渣。不知道Thor跟范德尔说了什么，这个浪荡少爷醉眼迷蒙，连女佣都不放过，全力释放着荷尔蒙却在一靠近Loki周遭就像耗子碰到猫似的飞快地弹了回去。一向安静如鸡的霍顿醉酒了竟然变成了话唠，逮着谁朝谁嘴不停蹄，一贯的冷脸被酒精浇灌成了笑脸如花。

很热。窗外吹着凉风，奥丁森庄园的夏末却很热。

叮叮咚咚的。

有侍者走上前，银色的托盘上呈放着一封精致美丽的信。

“夫人，有一封信件。”

“信？”弗利嘉只好暂时放下令人担忧的Thor，走过来有些惊讶：“这个年代还有人寄信？真是少见。”

的确。Loki表示赞同，看见醉汉Thor趁弗利嘉离开，立刻往鼻子里灌了一口酒，把自己呛成了狗。

日落的时候，他本来以为这条把他压在树上愤怒的狮子狗会在他的恶意捉弄后给他一拳，可天快黑了，不知道是太阳光的消失让他失去了敏锐的视线，还是Thor那张脸上的确闪过了无数种Loki从未见过的复杂，最后却诡异地归于平静，沉默地拎着拳头离开了。

然后把自己醉成这样。

“咦，是给Thor的信，Thor！Thor！”弗利嘉的声音时不时穿插在后头，Loki这个时候还在想Thor当时为什么没有揍他一顿。

“Thor，过来拆信！”

Thor摇摇晃晃起身又轰然栽下，满脸害怕：“妈妈！我的脚使不上力！我起不来了！我是不是要死了！妈妈！”

弗利嘉难得嫌弃自己的儿子，闻言利落地帮他拆了信。

“你不是腿使不上力要死了，你是脑子里水养的鱼太大了，要革命砍你的头了。”就连Loki也终于忍不住了，确认弗利嘉听不到后，朝躺在地上的人晃着红酒杯道。

Thor朝他吐口水，因为躺着姿势全掉回了自己脸上。

下一秒，是弗利嘉喜悦的声音：“噢！上帝，Loki，是你们下周劳菲森家宴的请柬！”

刚刚还在取笑别人的黑发Omega身形一僵，闻言立刻起身走了过来。

“劳菲森家的？”他两指轻轻挑起请柬扫了一眼，确认了那上头青面獠牙的约顿海姆郊狼族徽后。朝激动的不行的弗利嘉道：“的确是。不过妈妈，劳菲森家的宴会很无聊的。”

“怎么会？”弗利嘉却很开心，“这可是Thor第一次去你家，我的上帝，我该准备些什么！天呐，是不是该收拾衣服了？翠西！翠西！”

“妈妈，不急。”Loki无奈地看着她，“请柬上写的下周呢。再说，Thor可不一定愿意陪我去，不是吗？”

“别瞎说，有我在，他不敢不去。”弗利嘉嗔道，又对着女佣喊道：“翠西，快去，把冬天的衣服收拾出来，这个季节的约顿海姆不像阿斯加德，该有些冷了！”

Loki没再说话。他不忍心打断高兴的弗利嘉，于是给了这位母亲一个带着些夜晚凉意的吻，又坐回了餐桌，出了片刻神，然后对着酒杯中的猩红液体一饮而尽。

……

宴会结束已经是深夜了。等一群叫嚣着要睡在餐厅，差点和佣人干起架的醉汉安静下来，窗外夏末的蝉都睡着了。他走回房间，转上门锁，然后脱下外套。Thor前几天就“被搬了出去”。这里又是他一个人的小天地了。

可这次，他的神色却有些怪异，靠在门上，在昏黄灯光里看着窗外的黑夜，陷入了长长的失神。

那黑色的恶魔被漂亮的窗户框住了。

他这样想，然后走过去拉上了压着狮子形暗纹的窗帘。做完这些，他拖着疲倦的步子一头栽进自己的床上，漂亮的纱帘辟出一片干净的小天地。不知道为什么，浓稠的黑夜，亲吻Thor时那消逝的天光在他的脑海中交替出现。他僵硬地躺着，盯住四周那终于被金白繁复的纱隔住的黑夜，被后劲极大的烈酒焦灼似的身体逐渐冷却。

他想，太安逸了。太忘乎所以了。

总以为这就是永远了。

可世事怎么会有永远？

他笑。

也许是有的。

如果Thor当初没有发现他注射遮掩剂的事，这或许的确就是他的永远了。

可现在又没了。

毕竟他习惯为自己留后路。

所以他很快地平静了下来，从床头柜翻出手机，手机和夜一样静。他眨了眨眼睛，翻身从床头柜里翻出一张电话卡，插了回去。

安静了几个月的手机，甫一重启，爆炸似的未读信息和未接来电填斥而来。语音信箱爆满，来自无数人的信息让Loki在自己孤零零的小天地里露出一刻的茫然。

“啊……”

他像是有些头疼，“怎么这么多……”

他浏览着信息，挑了几条回复，时隔几个月终于不再是用无线网络，又浏览了一会网页新闻，他打了个哈欠，有些困倦，所以叹了口气，把自己埋进了馨香柔软的羽绒枕头里。困倦却又睡不着。他尝试着勉强自己入睡，失败了，所以半个小时后他睁开眼睛，满眼的红血丝。他站起身走进厕所，竟然把手机扔进了马桶里。

终于没有那些爆炸似的短信了，他想。

是吗？

然后他听见明显对他带着恶意的脑子这样说，恨毒了软弱的他似的，无比清晰地浮现起了他刚刚看过的每一条短信，备注是董事长的那几条异样扎眼。

—Loki，你为什么这么做？

—你辞去了集团的所有职务？

—你在干什么？为什么不接电话？

—你真是幼稚。你以为逃避能解决任何问题吗？

—你以为这样做就能摆脱我们了？

—没用的。

—Loki，你是我的儿子，没有人比我更了解你。

—最后一次警告你，接电话。

然后就是在今天，在热闹的餐桌上，弗利嘉刚刚打开一瓶红酒，高兴地说庆祝我的孩子们狩猎满载而归的时候，最后一条来自劳菲的短信在屏幕上闪着暗色的光。

—Loki，我的孩子，奥丁森家那位大少爷也是时候该来一趟我们家了，不是吗？

……


	8. 致敬寒冷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 痛苦吗？绝望吗？所有的机缘巧合都在告诉你，除了他谁都没法从地狱救你，可怎么办？亲爱的，你要拉他下地狱了。

Thor第二天下午的飞机离开庄园。

Loki昨晚失眠了，眼底一片青黑。他跟着弗利嘉给Thor收拾行李，恍惚到差点把弗利嘉递过来的剃须水扭开喝掉。

“上帝。”弗利嘉赶忙拦下他，心疼的要命，“你这是怎么了？是昨晚他们吵到太晚了让你没睡好吗？”

“不是，妈妈，是昨晚我房间进了只老鼠，我被吵得没睡着，不关Thor的事。”

“噢，我可怜的孩子。”弗利嘉摸了摸他的黑发，“你太善良了。不用替他说话，也别跟着我收拾了，再去床上睡会。”

“我没事的，妈妈……”

“不行。”弗利嘉干脆放下了手里的东西，看着他坚持要他去休息。Loki拗不过她，叹了口气，“知道了，我再去睡会。”

他终于打了个哈欠，半跪着给了弗利嘉一个拥抱，“你真好，妈妈。”

弗利嘉就着这个拥抱轻拍他的背，神情柔软，怜惜这个令人心疼的孩子怜惜的要命，“快去睡吧。”

于是这个孩子乖巧地去睡了，他一向乖巧，所以在和怜爱他的母亲拥抱时，把一封印着郊狼图腾的信塞进了她身后的行李箱。

……

送Thor上飞机前，Loki说服了弗利嘉让他来和Thor说劳菲森家宴的事。

“妈妈，我和Thor日后总有一天会离开你们生活的。我知道他真的是个很好的人，如今这么对我或许也只是我们之间有些误会，再加上不满您对我的宠爱和信任，我们之间需要沟通，不如让我去说吧，我会好好和他说的。”

的确是“好好”说的。

他在送Thor去机场的路上，先是把Thor气的差点在车上撒开方向盘和他干架，后来到停车场的时候他们是真的干了一架，Loki因为失眠没什么精神，拼蛮力又比不过这个肌肉大少爷，使了点阴招。在两人因为绞腿的扭打靠的很近时，故技重施勾脖子去亲他，被自以为自己聪明机智，不会再一个坑上摔两次，在一个Loki身上硬三次的汪汪叫金发大少爷扭头躲了过去，然后Loki趁机反攻，一个过肩摔把人放倒在了地上。

“……”

Loki发誓，那个时候Thor脸上的表情扭曲的绝对能媲美国庆日放的庆祝大礼花，异彩纷呈，很是精彩。

而且Loki是掐着时间出发的，他的手表上定了闹钟。在Thor表情扭曲地从地上爬起来，大有一副要跟他决一生死的时候。他定的闹钟响了。

“哦，你还有二十分钟飞机就要起飞了。”

那个时候Thor看他的表情简直就是阴沉的可怕，张大嘴或许能直接在万圣节扮一扮神话里吃人的斯芬克斯。

“二十分钟里你要托运，安检，就算走贵宾通道，你也该提前10分钟登机不是吗？”

Thor还在瞪他，在Loki的手表闹钟锲而不舍地响了两次后。或许是觉得眼前这个阴险狡诈的Omega实在不值得他浪费一张头等舱机票，以及气的实在是再看他一眼都能原地爆炸，毁灭整个机场。

为了世界和平，Thor终于怒气冲冲地走了，把沉甸甸的行李箱拖的吱呀吱呀声音凄厉，一路惨叫。Loki就是这个时候叫住他，打算“好好聊聊”的：“诶，对了，请柬我扔你箱子里了，下周我家家宴你……”

“滚！”Thor头都没回发出一声愤怒的吼叫。

“诶！一路顺风！”Loki麻溜地滚了，滚上车开心睡了一觉，等醒来驱车回庄园，然后走进庄园里，在弗利嘉问起他们有没有好好谈的时候。Loki一脸睡出来的酡红，语气透着点娇羞：

“嗯，好好谈了，Thor说他再考虑一下。”

而且是如果翻出他行李箱里的请柬，估计能当成他的脸扔进碎纸机碎尸万段的那种考虑。

看着他脸上的红意，弗利嘉喜不自胜，以为这两个孩子关系终于要好转了，她的不干涉是对的：“那太好了，你和他好好聊聊，我就知道，谁能拒绝我的Loki呢。”

“当然，妈妈。”Loki真情实意地笑了笑，“那今晚可以奖励我吃两份布丁吗？”

“当然可以。”弗利嘉微笑着摸了摸他的脸，“我现在就去做，你一起来吗？”

“谁能拒绝世界上最好的母亲的邀请呢？”Loki笑，把这句话还给她，挽着她进了厨房。

……

Thor一走，庄园又恢复了宁静。Loki爱死这样的生活了。初秋天的萧瑟里树木开始隐隐有了掉发秃头的趋势，他最近在跟着弗利嘉学织毛衣，手上的长针翻飞，挽出一个世人眼中有母亲织的毛衣才算圣诞的毛线结。

他手上那件是弗利嘉让他为Thor织的，虽然他想的是为弗利嘉织一件，但他知道人身在世，难免有身不由己，比如为一个傻的脑子里的鱼都要出头冒泡，呼吸新鲜空气的大少爷织毛衣。

所以他什么都学的很快，把给Thor的毛衣织的奇丑无比。

弗利嘉有好几次问起Thor那边答没答应去家宴，Loki都一脸“羞涩的”敷衍了过去。眼看着还有两天，再不出发就要来不及了，Loki算着时间差不多，终于一脸“难过地”给了弗利嘉否定的答复。

“我又惹Thor生气了，他不愿意去，现在飞华纳海姆出差了。”

好了，这下再怎么样Thor也赶不上了。

弗利嘉叹了口气，知道再怎么做也于事无补，只好那头又给Loki一个人收拾了行李，让他自己去了。

飞机乘着阿斯加德微凉的秋风，窗外的空气一路凝固变幻，终于在到达约顿海姆时结上了极硬的寒霜，吹的一脸暖意刚下飞机的人汗毛倒竖，叫苦不迭。

弗利嘉给Loki体贴地准备了十分保暖的大衣，围巾，手套，毛线帽，甚至是毛绒绒的羊皮短靴里一双毛绒绒的加厚毛线袜。

不过Loki下飞机时就穿了三件，单薄的衬衫毛衣外头套了件的确很好看但让人一看就很冷的深色风衣，在其他穿着羽绒棉袄的人都被寒风吹的七歪八倒的时候，他在机场门口定定地站了一会，面无表情地上了外头一辆等候多时的黑色加长林肯。

“你们是要去举行葬礼吗？黑色林肯？阵仗真大。”

他一上车就开口讥讽，尽管里头不止坐了他父亲劳菲一人，还有一个黑头发绿眼睛，和Loki长的极像的年轻女孩。那是劳菲森家最小的女儿，几个月前才过完成年生日的，Loki同父异母的妹妹——海拉。

“你比我大了五岁，别的事情不说，但举行葬礼我绝对礼让。”海拉朝他微笑，就连嘴角勾起的弧度都和他刻薄的哥哥如出一辙：“欢迎回家，我早就该下地狱的哥哥。”

“向你致以我最虚伪的问候，我们都早点下地狱吧，海拉。”

这对血脉相连的兄妹以这种近乎恶毒的方式相互问候，而他们的父亲就像一个旁观者一样冷眼看着。这位声名鹊起，年过半百的劳菲森集团大董事头发已经花白，但年轻时想必也是跟这对兄妹一样的，一头浓密的黑发，如今白翳遍布的混浊瞳孔或许也曾更是一样的苍绿美丽。他的面部轮廓非常深，眉心间有一道深不见底的沟壑，皱眉多的人年老易积这道纹，而他的纹却是比别人的深上成千上万，那是日复一日，日积月累，时时刻刻紧皱出的深渊，里头是数不清的勾心斗角，权谋算计，所以从他身上扑面而来的，除了一身低调的上位者奢华以及再怎么争也争不过岁月的垂垂老矣，更有一种永生不死的尖锐可怕。

“够了。”他开口打断兄妹两人愈发恶毒的慰问，倒不是因为出于世俗人眼中的父亲的道义管教，而是因为他有话要说。他用那双混浊的眼珠注视着Loki，与其说是有话要说，更不如说是阴冷地质问：“你的手机呢？”

也是，看见已经许久未见的亲生儿子，不正常的家庭的确是该开口第一句话就是问候他英年早逝的手机。

“噢。谢谢您的关心，您儿子的手机实在罪孽深重，痛苦不堪，不久前自裁下马桶地狱了，不过别担心，很快您就会见到它了。”Loki回了他一个恶毒的微笑。

而劳菲只是注视着，平静的眼神就像在看待一个幼稚的孩童，只不过里头没有丝毫的感情，仅有不明显的一点轻蔑和厌烦。

“你真幼稚。”才见面几分钟，他都不愿意再看一眼这个儿子，转过头闭上眼，评论道：“Loki Laufeyson，几个月没见，你变得幼稚的可怕。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Loki也懒得看他，靠在车内的皮椅上闭目休息，“别担心，我会以一颗可爱的童心下地狱的。”

“当然。”他又讥讽的勾了勾嘴角，补上一句：“会是在董事长您先下地狱之后。”

……


	9. 溃烂的草莓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 你的器官饱受折磨，是因为心在溃烂。

行驶在风雪中的黑色林肯停在了一栋别墅前。

像劳菲森家族这样靠新兴产业后起发家的，是很难拥有一栋历史悠久的庄园的。所以只有这样一栋普通的郊区别墅，在风雪里冰冷地伫立着。不过只要你在令人盲目的风雪里注视的足够久，你会发现在这栋孤零零的别墅后头，还立着许多许多几乎一模一样的别墅，没有灯光，模糊不清。就这样隐匿在了风雪的白茫茫和盲目之中。

Loki最先下的车，他就像看不见门口风雪里冻的通红几个哥哥姐姐，就算看见了或者说被拦下了，也只会用劳菲森家独特的方式“慰问”他们怎么还没下地狱。他就这样旁若无人地进了别墅，上楼随便挑了一间客房，然后“啪”，锁上了房门。

一群在寒风里瑟瑟等候的劳菲森面面相觑，眼底被风雪冻成了一整只眼遍布嫉妒，愤怒，不满，艳羡的复杂冰原。在他们的父亲从车里下来时，又通通掩盖成了风雪里无情平静的冰霜。

“父亲。”他们齐齐弯腰，恭敬地喊道。

海拉紧随其后，她手里抱了只可爱的毛绒绒玩偶，像是一只黑色的小狗，绿色的圆领连衣裙和柔顺笔直黑长发让她此时乖顺地像谁家橱窗里精致的洋娃娃。众人看着她跟在劳菲后的身影，那一双双眼底的冰原里又通通燃起了嫉妒的火光，不过这种嫉妒与看向Loki时的那种遥不可及的无力不同，他们看海拉的眼神就像是他们随时可以对她取缔践踏，毕竟那里头还有浓浓的讥讽和自以为高她一等的自大。

“Loki越来越目中无人了。”劳菲家的二儿子，Loki的二哥盖密尔最先走上前跟劳菲告状。

“他的确有这样做的资本。”劳菲却看都没看一下这群在风雪里等他等了近一个小时的孩子，近乎讥讽地点评：“如果你们也能嫁进一个像奥丁森这样的家族，你们也可以这样。”

众人的脸色因这句话变得愈发阴沉僵硬，除了海拉。

“没错。”黑头发的小女孩像是特别赞同父亲的话，配合地点着头，并且露出一个甜美的笑，补充的内容像是淬着毒液的蜜糖，“虽然如今的现实是，世界上没什么比奥丁森家更好的目标了。不过……”她停顿了一下，面带微笑：“你们也可以选择取代他，自己嫁进奥丁森家。”

说完，她在劳菲满意的目光里，抱着怀里的娃娃朝哥哥姐姐们呲开了雪白的牙。

……

所谓的家宴要在第二天才举行，弗利嘉考虑地很仔细，怕Loki一下飞机就参加宴会太累，所以让他提前到了一天。还顾虑着Loki他也很久没回家了，可以在家里多待几天。

然而现实是，Loki一直到宴会举行前几个小时，房门都没踏出过一步，就连各点的餐食，都是佣人送进房间的。

用他哥哥姐姐的话就是——嚣张到了极致。

劳菲家总共七个孩子，Loki是最小的男孩，只有一个妹妹。如果让他用一个形容词来形容一下几个劳菲森之间密不可分的浓厚血脉亲情，那大概会是——畸形。

极度畸形。

这是一群被嫉妒喂养长大的孩子。

几乎是每隔一小时，就会有一个耐不住气的劳菲森来咚咚咚砸Loki紧锁的房门，当然也有假意砸门却偷偷发信息来示好的，不过无一例外，他们的嘴里都骂着难听恶毒的话，这是劳菲森家族的传统：地狱，祖先，女性亲戚，通通可以用来“声情并茂地慰问”他们血脉相连的兄弟。

不过显然，Loki在这群兄弟姐妹间暂时无人能敌，所向披靡。毕竟他关着门躺在床上悠哉悠哉玩手机，时不时无聊了，兴致来了，出声不出声都能把人气的半死。用他回盖密尔的话来说——咦，你们不觉得我像在逗狗吗？

“……”

劳菲也不管，冷眼旁观，毕竟这都是这位父亲亲自用恶毒喂养出来的孩子。多不容易。

他只在家宴快举行的时侯，在其他几个儿子女儿的伴侣都差不多把人接走去外头包的酒店参加宴会的时候，给了都这个点了还没人来接，竟然还在Loki门口闹的一个女儿一巴掌。

“滚下去，丢人现眼。”他面无表情，一巴掌把这个女性Omega妆容精致的脸打的高高肿起，而她连吭都不敢吭一声，瘫在地上盯着Loki紧闭的房门，眼神怨毒无比。

劳菲吝啬于给这个废物女儿一个眼神，抬起枯槁的手扣了两声门：咚咚。他像是笃定Loki会出现在宴会上，声音毫无起伏，对门里头吩咐：“不要迟到太久。”

说完，他拄着拐杖下了楼，和刚刚才到的大儿子赫勒尔一起上了去宴会的林肯。

Loki从被冰雪封住的窗户缝隙瞟到——海拉不在。

该死。

如劳菲所说，Loki果真出现在了宴会上，在宴会开始后半个小时。他穿了件低调的黑色天鹅绒西装，趁着众人都笃定他不会来的档口，脚步匆匆地走进了酒店。外头风雪如针刺骨，他坐出租车来的，就这样一件单薄的西装外套，一肩的冰雪，在进入开着中央空调温暖的内厅时，融成了寒，渗进肩骨。

他无视看见他无比惊讶的人群，直直走到宴会中心的劳菲面前，被冻的青紫的手指紧攥成拳，揪住劳菲的礼服领子，几乎将他佝偻的亲身父亲拎起来。

“你做了什么？海拉呢？”他这几个字就像是从被寒风冻住的脸上用尽全力渗出来的，他对待劳菲的态度一点都不像父子，当然，此刻的他也一点都不像众人眼中那个虽然诡计多端却至少彬彬有礼的邪神，他粗鲁无礼，在众人的惊呼声里，抡起了拳头，眼神竟然有些癫狂：“我问你话呢，老不死的，海拉在哪？！”

而劳菲只是平静地注视着他，就像注视一个胡闹的孩童，然后侧目看了眼宴会的大钟。

“快了。”

他难得带了点怜悯的表情，看着自己的孩子抡起的僵硬拳头，露出一个说不清道不明的诡异笑容。

“Loki，你应该早些来的，私人飞机从华纳海姆过来，还有半个小时。”

……

无休无止的风雪。

小型私人飞机遇上气流颠簸的要命。那头Thor都坐上这架画着一只奇怪的呲牙咧嘴的大狼的私人飞机了，才觉得自己可能是上了贼机。

这个气流快把他颠吐了！还有这个抱着只毛绒玩具装嫩的奇怪女人！他到底凭什么相信她啊！凭她自称是Loki的亲妹妹吗？

谁家亲妹妹会一上来就说：“Loki是个贱人，对吧？”

不对，她一上来也跟Loki一样，是先装可怜。空荡荡的街道，孤零零一个小姑娘抱着一只毛绒绒的狗狗玩偶泪眼汪汪，他差点打儿童救援热线好吗？

不过走失儿童肯定不会一看见他就扑过来抱住他，还哇哇哇地朝他哭诉：“Thor哥哥，我是Loki的妹妹海拉！快去宴会救救哥哥吧！没有你撑腰，哥哥要在宴会被欺负死了！求你了，去宴会帮帮他吧呜呜呜呜！”

其实当时Thor也是很想相信她的。

如果没有跟Loki真的相处一个月，他是真的会信的。

可在硬生生被Loki折磨的思想境界都提高了不止一个等级后，先不说眼前这个看上去还未成年的小姑娘真的不是走失儿童，而是Loki的亲妹妹。就说Loki Laufeyson？那个就算旧贵族时代把他扔进斗兽场和妖魔鬼怪斗殴，都能靠嘴直接策反大魔王掀起一场推翻奴隶制的大革命，还能顺带把敢把他扔进斗兽场的那几个家伙折磨的后悔当初生而为人的Loki Laufeyson？会在区区一个宴会被欺负？还是一场家庭聚会，被一群凡人欺负的快死了？

“呃……小妹妹，不，海拉，不是我不想相信你，只是……”他把小女孩从他腰上抠下来，指了指自己的脑子：“你是不是这里……呃不大好，然后从劳菲森家里走失了？”

谁家走失能从约顿海姆走失到华纳海姆的？  
他这明显是故意的。

海拉脸上梨花带雨的表情僵了一秒，看向Thor的目光就有些诡异了。

“看来你也没那么蠢。”

她咧了咧嘴，抬起头，就那么一秒，刚刚还宛若邻家洋娃娃的小女孩瞬间在夜色里变得诡谲，如果不是脸上还有要掉不掉的一滴眼泪，Thor都要以为刚刚天真可怜的一切都只是他的错觉了：

“既然不蠢那真是太好了。”她笑，身上的气质猛然从流浪小女孩一下变成了地狱大魔王，身上散发出几乎类似Alpha的威压，可她身上的信息素味道却明明白白是个Omega，还是个……

……

“跟我地狱里走一趟吧，奥丁森家的小少爷？”

Thor在她这句诡异又轻蔑中二的话里猛然瞪大了眼，半晌后几乎崩溃道：

“卧槽你们劳菲森家一个两个都什么毛病？？？Loki桃子味我也就忍了！你他妈一个暗黑萝莉！竟然是草莓味的啊？！草莓味？？？你们劳菲森一家都是水果成精吗？啊？！啊？！？！”

“……”


	10. 不值钱的Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 别怕，我的孩子，那只是爱情的隐忧。

“……”

回答崩溃的Thor的是海拉愣了三秒后忍无可忍一个直直扔过来砸在他鼻梁上的文件袋。这一家子好像都不喜欢别人谈论他们的信息素。

“你想跟Loki那个贱人离婚对吧？”

海拉一句废话都懒得再跟他说，脸上的嫌弃显而易见，开门见山：“文件袋里是约顿海姆国立医院的所有标记手术的记录，你去宴会，我们能给你提供更详细的，比如他详细到年月日的标记手术记录。”

“你什么意思？”

Thor捏着厚厚的文件袋，皱起眉头，现在不说其他，鼻梁上的剧痛让他只想跟她干架。

海拉诡异地看着他，“小少爷，你是真蠢还是装蠢啊？”

Thor朝她威胁地挥了挥拳头。海拉也不在意，凑近朝他咧嘴笑了笑：“不过没关系，无论你是真的在脑子里喂鱼还是喂虾米，我说的更清楚点，只要你去宴会，我们都能给你提供足以让Loki以骗婚罪入狱的证据，你觉得这笔交易怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”Thor一度都要以为自己是听错了，“你，Loki的亲妹妹，跟我说要送自己的亲哥哥进监狱？我凭什么相信你？”

“我不需要你相信。你更不需要相信我。”海拉看向他手里的文件袋，在阴暗的夜晚街道上，有些说不清道不明的意味，她歪着头微笑，天真美好的容颜，说出来的话却世故的可怕，如同久经沉浮濒临衰老。她的声音在夜晚的街道渗着森森的凉：

“你只需要相信，捏在手里的证据，和共同的敌人，不是吗？”

……

Thor到酒店的时候，劳菲和一众劳菲森已经等候多时了。

“奥丁森先生，真是荣幸啊。”劳菲笑起来的时候眉间的沟壑总算变浅了一些，那沟壑深藏的阴诡被恰到好处的笑容冲淡。伸出枯槁的手，看上去就像个普通得体的老绅士。Thor也不动声色地嗅了嗅，这个普普通通的Alpha老绅士把自己的信息素收敛的很好。

“我也很荣幸，劳菲董事，久仰大名。”

“爸爸，哥哥姐姐，我们回来啦。”海拉一到宴会就像变了一个人，又是刚见Thor时那副天真小女孩的模样，她穿着绿色的小礼裙笑的甜美可爱，信息素像是因为年轻控制不好似的，肆无忌惮地在满屋宾客面前释放，和屋外天差地别温暖如春的温度里，满屋子都是甜美的香气，完全就是一颗裹着诱人糖浆的稚嫩小草莓，她歪着头说：“Thor哥哥真是个好人，Loki哥哥闹脾气没跟他说家宴的事，他知道了立刻就赶回来了。一路上真的超级照顾我，看，还特地给我买了零食呢。”

小姑娘形容俏皮地举了举手里的零食袋子，像是满心满眼的喜悦。众人立刻称赞了起来。无非是奥丁森先生能干又善良，还如此英俊。

而Thor就有些复杂了 ——那是他在便利店打算买回去看球赛的，下飞机忘记拿了，上头的零食底下还压着两瓶啤酒好吗？

她到底想干吗？

劳菲好像也跟着夸奖了一句，不过夸的是海拉，好像是“不错”还是什么的，转头又跟Thor介绍起了其他的人。

大儿子赫勒尔，一个优秀能干的Alpha，以及清一色得体优雅的Omega和他们家世不凡的伴侣。

当一路介绍到最后一个海拉，还是Omega，Thor觉得他的眉头都要皱坏了。

什么情况，要不是从小学校就教珍贵的Omega分化少之又少，Thor都要以为这个世界的Omega真的都不值钱了，买一送五啊。

劳菲也不愧是人精，看见他的神情就知道他在看什么，有些愧疚地叹了口气：“唉，都是我主给我的惩罚，是我对主不忠诚，我是盼了又盼他们能都分化成Alpha，可无论怎么努力，这些孩子最后都是Omega。”

赫勒尔也赶紧跟着说：“爸爸，你说什么呢，弟弟妹妹就算是Omega又怎么样。你一向公正，把他们都照顾的很好，他们比我这个Alpha的哥哥还能干呢。”

“是啊是啊，爸爸，你做的已经很好了，是我们不好。”

“……”

熙熙攘攘的附和声。

Thor的眉头无奈松开了一会，在劳菲的极力要求下，以贵宾的姿态尴尬地敲着酒杯说了一段乱七八糟祝词。

这太奇怪了，真的太奇怪了。明明一切看上去都像是一场普通的家宴，也是一个普通的豪门家族，可就是让他觉得浑身不舒服。

等说完祝词，赫勒尔一直在跟他在攀谈些有的没的，从家常到未来的行业规划，时不时也会给他引荐一些弟弟妹妹的伴侣，直言不讳让他多照顾，又点到即止。言谈举止进退有度，既恰到好处世故又不缺那份相信你的熟交人情，如果不是有海拉诡异的举止在前，他是真的会觉得劳菲森一家就是一个普通的豪门家族，而赫勒尔也只是一个得体有礼，或许可以相交的能干年轻人。

可如今，他只能觉得，赫勒尔是一个极其厉害的Alpha，而这个家宴，虽然他说不出诡异在哪，但绝对绝对不正常。

说起海拉，Thor皱着眉头在宴会里逡巡了一圈，看见无耻装嫩的草莓精又在和一个满身奢侈品的Alpha交谈。她接过那个Alpha递过来的一杯鸡尾酒，脸蛋红扑扑地小口小口抿着，看向那个Alpha的目光里满满都是仰慕，而那个Alpha看上去也很吃这一套，竟然趁着伸手递杯子轻浮地捏了一把她的脸颊。海拉只是笑。顺带也注意到了Thor的目光，扭头看过来明明还是一副天真可爱的表情里，耀眼的吊灯光线下，一双眼珠漆黑到暗不透光。

Thor汗毛倒竖，突然想起Loki。

等一等。

这不应该是Loki的家宴吗？他们不应该是Loki的家人吗？可为什么整场晚会Loki不在却没一个人提起？怎么好像他不是因为是Loki的伴侣才被邀请，而是只有他一个明明是外人的人想起时，Loki才终于在这个世界有了点存在意义？

“阿斯加德南边那块地最近政府是怎么打算的呢？”赫勒尔还在谈土地，他给Thor又递了一杯香槟，笑容洋溢，他注意到了Thor的出神，所以又赶忙说：“说起来还是阿斯加德比较好，气候温暖，不像约顿海姆，常年累月都在下雪，Thor你来带了厚衣服吗？要不要我拿给你几件？”

Thor回过神，捏着手里的高脚酒杯强行压下心里头越来越浓烈的不安，故作爽朗，朝赫勒尔笑了笑，“老兄，那看来要麻烦你了。不过Loki呢？说起来这么久了，我怎么没看见Loki？他跟我闹脾气有一段时间了，现在是在躲着我吗？”

“噢，Loki，我那个长不大的小弟弟。”提起Loki，赫勒尔的神色就多了点说不清道不明的意味了，他像是有些无奈，摇着酒杯扶着头，“他的确是个迷人的Omega不是吗？可惜就是太过任性，无法无天，不知道怎么被养出了这样一副魔鬼撒旦的性格。”

“他的确很任性，我拿他毫无办法。”Thor和他示意举了下杯，一口饮尽，像是毫不在意。赫勒尔也跟着一口饮尽杯中的金色酒液，打量了一会他的神色，才对此深有体会似的继续说：“是啊，就连父亲也拿他毫无办法，你来之前才和父亲吵了一架，唉。现在不知道跑到哪里给我们惹麻烦去了。真是头疼。”

说完，他又谈起了阿斯加德那块土地。

……

天知道Thor费了多大的心思才自然而然地提出失陪，他要去趟洗手间。

他有些疲倦地揉了揉额角，走在空荡的走廊里听见外头是呼啸的风雪，显而易见的刺骨。而在热的能让人融化的逼仄走廊里，Thor叹了口气，甚至思考起从厕所爬窗逃进风雪里的可能性。

不过那也太丢人了。

外头一堆劳菲森已经够他精疲力尽了，他突然就有些明白Loki为什么要费尽心思钻进奥丁森庄园当咸鱼了。他才待了几个小时，就只想回家瘫沙发了。

走廊的尽头就是洗手间，但是不巧，外头立了个清洁中的三角牌。

Thor头疼不已，只能深呼一口气逼迫自己再走回宴会，刚准备离开，却突然听到里头传来了淅淅沥沥的水声和一阵呛咳声。

他脚步一顿，近乎是万幸似的走过去探头看了一眼。

空荡的洗手间，黑头发丝绒西装的男人背对着他站在洗手台前，背影单薄，掩着嘴一阵咳嗽后，弯腰捧水在漱口。

Thor仅凭背影就认出来了，Loki！是Loki！

这个认知让Thor心中骤然升腾起一股喜意，浑身上下所有的毛孔都放松了起来，叫嚣着舒坦舒坦，颇有一种他乡遇故知，在劳菲森家地盘里担惊受怕，可怜兮兮的奥丁森大少爷终于逮到让他有点安全感的Loki牌小猫咪。

而且经过今天，Thor觉得这种家庭长大的Loki真的挺可怜的。要是Loki能跟他坦白，仔细想想，他也不是非要赶他出奥丁森庄园的。


	11. 溃烂的爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 太冷了，求求你，让我抱抱你。

Thor理了理衣襟，抬脚走进去，背对他的Loki抬起头，从镜子里反射出一张沾着水珠近乎白纸一样苍白发青的脸，只有一双眼尾通红的漂亮绿眼，为他病态憔悴的脸润上了一点其他颜色和仅有的可怜的鲜活。

他也从镜子里看见了门口迈步而入的Thor，皱起眉头一双绿眼水光潋滟，红色的眼眶周围近看竟然是湿漉漉未干的泪渍。

“……”Thor停下了脚步，有些意外：“呃，不是……你还真被欺负哭了啊？”

这句话没过脑子，Thor觉得自己肯定会挨怼。可Loki闻言却只是动了动干裂的嘴唇，最终又归于平静，埋头接水清洗了一把脸。再开口他的声音有些嘶哑：“你……”他本能地想问他怎么在这里，后面一想，只能是劳菲让海拉带回来的，无力地摆了摆手：“算了，你们想怎么样怎么样吧。”

他拖着沉重的步子，转身想离开这里。Thor好不容易才抓住他，怎么可能不拉住他。攥住他的胳膊，有些雀跃地说：“Loki，我们谈一谈吧。”

“你……”Loki皱着眉头，第一反应竟然是挣他的手，没挣开，脸色更白了，有气无力地说出一句：“松开，疼……”

“得了吧。前几天把我过肩摔地板上的时候怎么没看见你装娇弱。”Thor抓得更紧了，以为他又在使什么手段，“别想跑。我今天一定要和你好好谈一谈。”

“我们没什么好谈的。”

高烧着，浑身发痛的Loki是真的被他抓的疼，他头晕脑胀，胃里翻搅的剧痛和恶心感再次涌了上来。

耳朵在嗡嗡作响，天花板的顶灯打在他皮肤上都疼得厉害，仔细看去，他看向金发Alpha的目光甚至已经失焦。

Thor这才觉得不对劲，发现隔着不算厚的西装外套，手下抓住的那片肌肤烧的他手心发烫，“Loki，你……你怎么这么烫？”

“求你了……放开我……”Loki已经不知道自己在说什么了，只觉得脑袋里的白炽的光线像是满涨的要爆裂出来，胃里又一阵剧痛翻涌而来，喉咙跟着在痉挛，一时也不知道哪来的力气，猛地挣开Thor，扑向洗手台，再次吐的昏天黑地。

他今晚不知道吐了多少次了，腥苦的胆汁都要被吐完了。周遭的声音仿佛在嗡嗡嗡的消散，喉咙里除了灼烧和苦涩竟然还翻涌起了一种粘腻的腥甜，他生理性扩大的瞳孔已经除了白茫茫的光线，看不见任何东西。

“Loki！”

Loki知道自己是失力瘫在Thor怀里的，模模糊糊听见大少爷好像被他吓坏了：

“Holy shit！血！Fuck！Loki！你吐血了！！！”

看别人吐个血都要被吓到。

在意识陷入黑暗前那一刻，Loki有些混乱地想。

真不愧是蜜罐子里泡大，没见过世面的大少爷。

可是……

也真让人羡慕啊……

……

胃穿孔加高烧。

Loki手术醒来都是三天后的事了。他本来就有神经性胃病，温暖如春的奥丁森庄园待久了也就忘了自己“欺软怕硬”的身体可能扛不住约顿海姆的寒了，感冒加上几天没好好吃东西，又空腹喝了挺多的酒。恶化成这样也正常。

他醒来后仔仔细细地想了一下，觉得没恶化成胃癌，实在是他运气好。可能是上帝也嫌他太惨了，怕他上天堂要带来霉运。

呼。

他深呼吸了一口人间的浊气，喉咙里干涩的仿佛火燎燎要烧起来。

他想要水。

可惜渴的说不出话，环顾四周，身边也没个人。

太惨了。

Loki压下心里刚醒时那一点可怜的希冀，挣扎着无力的手臂，试图去按护士铃，挣扎了几分钟，累的气喘吁吁，一口气没上来差点梗死自己。

不梗死也要渴死了，摸了半天好不容易快够到了，病房门突然被打开，砰一声吓了Loki一跳，无力的手臂又掉了下来，整个人以一种扭曲的姿态瘫在床上。Thor刚从医师办公室回来，从外头进来就看见他狼狈扭的跟只钻进小鱼缸里的猫一样的形态。没忍住笑了声，又意识到在病患面前，这样不好，拿手掩了一下：“咳……”

虎落平阳被犬欺。

好了，Loki现在只觉得渴死都不算什么了，他要被气死了。

可就算要被气死也还差一口水。Loki眼巴巴望着桌上的水瓶，连口水都分泌不出来了。Thor见他醒了，把他扶了起来，在他背后塞了枕头，又调了病床让他坐的更舒服，注意到他盯着水瓶巴巴的小可怜眼神，一边不确定地问：“你想喝水啊？”一边给他倒了一小纸杯，临到嘴边又一脸正色地问他：“医生说你要能主动排气了才能喝水，你试试，能放屁了吗？”

“……”

等了一会儿，一直没得到回复，Thor还以为他是害羞，皱着眉头说：“不是啊，Loki Laufeyson，怎么你亲我爬我床没看见你害羞，这个时候害什么羞。你这可不是什么小手术，都是为了你好，快试试能不能放屁……咳，怎么这样看着我……行吧！那……那我换个词……那试试能不能放……放气？放气行了吧？怎么这么麻烦！你还想不想喝水了？”

“……”

呵。放气？？？他能生气了算吗？？？

Loki深呼吸了一口气，要不是他现在实在口渴到说不了话……

他艰难地给自己做了一会思想建设工作，半晌后不情不愿地“运动”了一下肠道，耳根难得有点红，最后还是忍辱负重地点了点头。Thor见状立刻小心翼翼把水喂了过来，才刚给喂了点甜头又收了回去，偏偏还是一脸正色：“医生说的，一次不能喝太多。”

一点也够了。

Loki意犹未尽地舔了舔沾上一点点水渍的嘴唇，扯了扯终于能发声的嘶哑喉咙，因为大病后的体倦，声音十分地无力缓慢，问：“那……那医生有说……我可以呼吸吗？”

“当然可以啊！不是，怎么？你不能呼吸了？诸神在上，你怎么不早说，要不要紧，还好吗？我帮你叫医生！”Thor急得立刻就要按铃。

“唔……也没多大事。”Loki赶紧开口打断他，眼底浮起一点Thor熟知的，他一贯捉弄人时的狡黠笑意：“你……离远点就行。”

“嗯？”Thor抓着铃要按不按，本能地觉得他接下来一定不会是什么好话，果不其然，接下来他听见这位声名在外的邪神大人生着病也记得自己小肚鸡肠，暇眦必报的人设：“嗯，抱歉……你蠢的我有点呼吸困难。”

“……”

忍耐，忍耐，你要忍耐。

Thor深呼吸了几口气，还是没忍住磨的咯吱咯吱作响的后槽牙：“都能欺负人了，看来是又活过来了？”

“嗯。还差……那么几口水，咳咳咳咳……”他话说多了，嗓子发痒，一咳，Thor却又想起那个在劳菲森家过的无比诡异的晚上，满眼怀里的人白纸一样的脸上鲜艳的红色血沫。那也是他第一次发觉，原来又无赖又不要脸，奸诈狡猾，看上去强悍无比百毒不侵的Loki Laufeyson，其实抱在怀里也就那么软绵绵的一小团，像只瘦骨嶙峋野性难消的炸毛野猫，明明又瘦又小，饿的要命，路人递出猫粮不求回报，只是想摸一摸他唯一软乎乎干净的毛，都能被呲牙咧嘴挠一爪子鲜血淋漓。偏偏被挠的人刚生气转身要走，那只小猫咪却又能缩成一团嗷呜成一只小可怜，拿粉红漂亮的小舌头嗷呜嗷呜虚弱地舔一身触目惊心的伤。

所以他看着病床上黑发Omega苍白漂亮的脸，想起那一众令人无语的劳菲森以及刚刚医生的话，无可奈何地又心软了，叹了口气。板着脸动作却小心翼翼，隔一段时间递上一小口杯的温水。很快，讨人厌的嚣张小野猫水喝够了，人也挠完了，心里舒坦了，满足地打了个哈欠，睡眼朦胧，翻脸不认人：“唔……我困了。”

Thor还能说什么呢，只能等着这位猫主子睡饱喝足了再来宠幸他了。

“嗯，你睡吧，我就在旁边，有事叫我。”

“……”

啧，今天的Thor怎么这么好说话。

Loki觉得有点奇怪，但架不住大病后虚弱的身体带来的疲乏睡意，外面冬意正浓寒风刺骨，病房里却香香的暖暖的，于是很快缩成一团沉沉睡了过去。

在他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，他感觉到隔着轻飘飘的空气，有一只手顺着他脸颊削瘦的弧度轻轻浮到了他的后颈，像一团冬天里奇怪的，吹拂发丝的暖风，停留流连于他白皙后颈皮肤上那一团的显眼标记上，轻轻嗅，还有厚重的Alpha海洋气息里带着的一点淡淡桃子味。

不过那只手很快就收了回去。

与此同时，顺着那阵轻柔的风往上，英俊的金发Alpha发出一声叹息：

“唉，仔细看看，这的确像我咬的。”

他皱着眉头看上去有些苦恼，看来是看过海拉给他的资料了，所以很快他又露出一个坦荡荡的得意的笑：

“不过……看在我咬的牙印都这么英俊帅气的份上！”

“嗯……”说完他自己先尴尬地挠了挠头，厚着脸皮自我建设了一会，半晌后又不管不顾地哼了声：

“哼！我不管！反正你归我了！”


	12. 乖巧的布丁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 我不需要拯救，我注定在地狱里永生。
> 
> Thor大型真香现场

Loki至少要住院半个月。

弗利嘉刚听到消息都急坏了，本来第二天就买了的机票要赶来约顿海姆，后来得知Thor竟然主动跟奥丁请了假，扔下工作在照顾Loki，又喜忧参半地退了票。忍着担忧，每隔几个小时就要打个电话，担心Thor照顾不好她那个惹人心疼的可怜孩子。

有什么照顾不好的。

Thor挂断弗利嘉的电话还叹气，除了看见夕阳心情不好会挠人，只要不去招惹，这世界上就不会有比Loki还好养的生物。

一天有一大半时间都在睡觉，醒过来就看书，喂什么什么都吃，就算不喜欢绿色蔬菜和牛奶，也只是会吃的慢一点，最后还是会全部乖乖吃掉。食物要是有带甜味的，还能附赠一个好看的微笑和几句温柔的问候，每次都撩的抢着送饭的护士小姐们脸通红又轻飘飘，出个门都还要前仆后继地摔一跤。

门口摔跤的人多到后来清洁工给放上了一块“地滑请小心摔跤”的警示牌。

为了一院小姑娘的尾椎骨。

为了每天嫉妒心都快上天的自己。

之后每次送饭的点Thor都凶神恶煞地堵在门口，不要脸地释放着信息素的威压，摆出一副我的Omega，闲杂人等勿扰的表情。和一群职业看护竞争，靠不要脸成功抢到了接下来几天给Loki喂饭的活。

噢，说起喂饭，Loki绝对是这世界上最惹人疼的小可爱了。

穿着白色的病号服坐在病床上，一手压着书，一边在勺子喂过来时乖巧地吃一口，因为术后虚弱还带点粉白的唇吞进去一勺黏糊糊的食物，一边还要垂着漂亮的绿眼睛盯着书页，不经意地伸出艳红的小舌头在唇边舔一舔。要是久久没再等到看呆了的人递过来第二勺，才会终于从书页里抬头露出一个询问的眼神，一汪水似的绿眼睛里满满当当全是你的倒影。

简直要命。

可惜就喂了两天，Loki就能自己吃饭了。还会在你拿饭过来的时候礼貌客气地说声谢谢。

“谢谢。”

谢谢？！就两个字？！

明明之前喂饭的小护士他都是微笑着说：“您的头发真漂亮，请原谅我的冒犯，它们就像夕阳一样美。”或者问：“能向我面前这位美丽的小姐打听一下，今天的晚餐里有像您今天的新项链一样可爱的布丁吗？”

比起夕阳一样的头发和布丁一样可爱的项链，他这个待遇也太天差地别了吧！

Thor心里酸的冒泡，不过后来为了他餐盘里一小块枫糖布丁，Loki又乖乖让他喂了一次，Thor立刻高兴的什么都忘了，下午见外头停了风雪出了太阳，激动地抢了午睡起来的Omega手里又翻开的书本扔到一边，连武力带哄骗地给人穿上厚外套，把人压在了轮椅上，推出去晒太阳。

昂贵的私人疗养院冬天里放眼望去竟然还有一片绿茵茵的大草坪，Thor还得意洋洋地夸了一句：“你看，多漂亮！约顿海姆现在这么冷，这里的草竟然还绿油油的！养的真好！推你出来看看没错吧！”

还在跟他闹脾气的Loki撇了撇嘴没说话，等他把轮椅推到草坪上时，揪了一根“养护的极好”的绿色人工塑料扔到了他有些尴尬的大脸上。

“喏，你想看的绿油油的草。”

“……”

除了冬天里绿茵茵的人工假草坪，疗养院里还有个冻成了一面大镜子的人工湖。就算全是人工，那也算得上是人工的杰作。

外头的风有点凉，湖中心还停了两只不知道是耐冻还是已经被冻成冰雕的小鸟，Loki打了个喷嚏。Thor就走神了一会，思考着要不要上去给他拿件更厚的外套，再回神Loki已经不在轮椅上了。这可吓了Thor一跳，还好下一眼就看见黑头发的Omega蹲在湖边和一个穿着病号服的小屁孩说话。不知道说了什么笑的眼睛弯弯的，本来还挺温馨的一幕，结果下一秒他竟然把小屁孩手里玩着的一只绿色纸青蛙给骗到了手里。

“……”

这个无耻的小骗子！欺负他还不够！还要去欺负一个小孩子？！

Thor皱着眉头，有点生气，走过去要教训他一下。结果Loki看见他过来，突然拉住他的胳膊探过来，距离近到他身上香香暖暖的体温都能传达到Thor胸口砰砰跳的心脏，却又很快一凉，小骗子还兼小偷的人从他大衣口袋兜里摸出了一张百元大钞，“喏。”

他光明正大地当着他这个失主的面交易给了那个流着鼻涕的小屁孩，露出一个得意的笑：“都说是买你的青蛙了，怎么样，我没骗你吧？”

“嘿！”Thor闻言瞪大了眼睛：“那是我的钞票！”

于是Loki把手上的纸青蛙往他手里一塞，背后是冰封镜子湖，眼底是满是笑意泛起的绿色波浪，眨了眨眼狡黠道：“那现在也是你的纸青蛙啦！你还赚了，不用谢！”

“……”

总觉得哪里有点不大对劲。

晚上，Thor看着坐在病床上拿一百元巨款换来的纸青蛙当书签夹的Omega，低声抱怨：“不是说是我的纸青蛙吗？”

Loki那个时候一心都在书里跌宕的故事上，只想要身边的所有能发出声音的物体通通安静一小会，于是随口敷衍道：“我不也是你的Omega吗？”

最后奥丁森先生安静了整整一个晚上，“他的Omega”都睡了，他还在那里记得不要傻笑出声，保持自己的形象。

……

Loki在医院待了半个月，劳菲就来看过一次。那次Thor还刚好不在，他让希芙去帮他收集了些劳菲森家的资料。

“四任妻子，七个孩子：六个Omega，一个Alpha。”Thor盯着手里的资料。皱着眉头，“你不觉得有点奇怪吗？”

“当然奇怪，是个人都觉得奇怪吧。”希芙几个小时的飞机才刚落地，上了车气都没喘几口，就被抢了资料劈头盖脸一通问。她对自己这个完全不解风情的顶头上司翻了好几个白眼，算是习以为常：“所以我还找人去调查了这一窝跟充话费送的一样的Omega出生的医院。”

“查到什么了吗？”

“没有。”说起这个，业务能力很强的希芙难得皱起了眉头，“劳菲挺有手段的，明面上的东西都抹的很平，再加上我们在约顿海姆国立医院没什么资源，又不能打草惊蛇，所以很难查到什么。”

“约顿海姆国立医院？”Thor听到这个熟悉的名字，突然想起海拉给他的那份厚厚的资料和她当时说的话——这是约顿海姆国立所有标记手术的记录。

Loki的标记手术记录加上全部在医院的资料也不过就薄薄几张纸，他当时在厚厚的一个文件袋里一翻就翻到了，可海拉为什么要给他所有标记手术的记录？

Thor立刻把那袋文件又翻了出来，发现不止是标记手术，几乎是所有有关性别腺体的手术全部都在这份记录里，他一个一个仔细看了过来。越看到后面越觉得后背发凉——Loki这一辈的劳菲森总共才七个人，而手术记录里有记录的竟然就有四个！

按照时间顺序是：

盖密尔•劳菲森，性别：Beta，手术名称：人造腺体植入手术。手术结果：成功。

伊顿•劳菲森，性别：Beta，手术名称：人造腺体植入手术。手术结果：失败，等待二次手术。

海拉•劳菲森，性别：Alpha，手术名称：自然腺体摘除及人造腺体植入手术。手术结果：成功植入。

Loki Laufeyson，性别：Omega，手术名称：临时标记加固手术。手术结果：成功。

……

等Thor收到看护发来的消息：劳菲森先生的父亲来了，匆匆赶回医院的时候，劳菲刚走。他想到劳菲那张满是沟壑和冷漠的脸，猛地一下推开门。黑头发的Omega坐在雪白的病床上，脸白的仿佛能和身后的白墙融为一体。他又在出神地注视着窗外即将下落的太阳，听见动静看过去，眨了眨眼还没来得及对Thor怎么愣在门口这么久表示疑惑。Thor却突然心头一酸，走过去猛地把窗帘拉上了，然后把单薄的Omega紧紧抱进了怀里。

“唔！你干什么！”Loki用力挣扎了几下，莫名其妙。

“别动。”

Thor紧紧地抱着他，好像这样就能抓住怀里的Omega那颗随着日升日落所以注定悲伤的心脏，然后捂热在自己怀里。他喉头发梗，眼睛发酸，胸膛里翻滚着千言万语，最后却只抱着他的Omega，哆哆嗦嗦地说出了一句：“约顿海姆太冷了……太冷了，Loki，让我抱抱你……就抱抱你。”

Loki在他怀里动了几下，实在是挣脱不开，最后妥协了。

“好吧。”他眨着眼睛，看上去很认真地提出了条件：“你要吃我豆腐可以，但是今天我的晚餐里要有布丁。”

Thor以亲密的姿态埋首在他颈间，蹭着嗅着那因为没注射遮掩剂而挣破海上的浓雾变得越来越明显的桃子甜味，闻言低声含糊道：“你想要什么都可以。”

“嗯？”Loki对他这句奇奇怪怪的话发出一个表示疑惑的鼻音。

Thor叹了口气，不易察觉地隔着一小段空气吻了吻他的后颈，抱他抱的更紧了。

“相信我，Loki，你想要什么，我都给你。”


	13. 诗人和魔鬼说：决定，糟糕的决定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 人们总是把性和香烟放在一起，他们认为那一样危险，令人上瘾。可尼古丁是要命的东西，性是你在我的身体里，是神经的欢愉，是最原始的欢庆。想一想吧，你在我身体里——这个认知让我兴奋！我的爱，我的一部分，上帝！我可以毫无顾忌的算计你！
> 
> 下章开车车吧？

Loki Laufeyson想要什么东西？

这个问题或许会是个永远的迷。如果你问他过去无数野蜂似的床伴，他们会说，他是邪神，他只是顽劣地想要所有的爱情都在他手心腐烂。问他狠心的亲生父亲，劳菲森集团的执行董事——劳菲，他会毫不犹豫地说，这个罪恶的孩子只是想要报复，报复他的出生，报复他的父亲，毁灭他的财团。而问她躺在地底下十多年的妈妈，本应该是最了解自己怀胎十月产物的母亲，她就会坐在被雨水泡烂的腥臭泥土里，咧着一口腐烂的牙齿，瞪着脓水蛆虫填充的双眼，怒骂：蠢货！你该去问海拉！那个毁我家庭的贱女人生的邪恶小崽子，跟我这个恶魔儿子完全一模一样，他，海拉，他们，劳菲森，所有人！都该下地狱来陪我！

所以腐烂的高贵母亲在烈火熊熊的炼狱里嘶吼：下地狱吧！海拉！下地狱吧！劳菲森！

……

Loki从噩梦里醒来，脸色惨白。他躺在洁白的枕头上浑身冷汗，稍微抬手一擦，其实汗只有细密一层，黏在皮肤表层，擦都擦不掉。

凌晨一点一十四。

Loki从枕头底下拿出手机，夜色里一双眼睛漆黑的暗不透光，他在发短信，毫不客气——你这个下地狱的婊子，你又骗那个蠢货什么了？

明明是深夜，短信发出去才三秒手机滴一声收到了回复：小杂种，别感谢我，这是上次你多管闲事的回礼。

Loki一愣，像是才意识到了什么，转头看了眼旁边陪睡床上的Thor。这位一众劳菲森眼中英俊又多金的香饽饽——奥丁森集团的大少爷，空有一身肌肉还喜欢在脑子蓄水里养鱼，此刻正不知道梦到了什么，咂了咂嘴，睡得无比香甜。

Loki叹了口气。

当然，如果他知道这位大少爷深夜的梦里，满脑子装的都是些什么针对某位爱吃布丁的小甜心的下流水，他绝对不会就只是叹口气。

可惜他不知道。

“愚蠢。”所以他只是叹气，也不知道在说谁。然后收起手机闭上眼睛，做了一个决定。

……

弗利嘉在Loki出院那天终于按耐不住了，飞来接她心尖尖上可怜的孩子，还带来了她亲手做的枫糖布丁。Thor太知道一块枫糖布丁对Loki意味着什么了，特别是弗利嘉亲手做的布丁。所以他忙上忙下处理好医院所有的手续，又在约顿海姆埋了一系列的布置，匆匆从外头赶回医院的停机坪，刚准备向Loki讨点甜头，在舱门口一闻见布丁那股焦色的甜味和弗利嘉笑盈盈的招呼。他就知道——别说甜头了，他估计要被Loki冷落一飞机了。

Loki是真的喜欢弗利嘉，在他这位温柔的母亲面前乖巧可爱的简直不像话。真的，只要他对弗利嘉的那种发自真心的温软笑容能分给他一半，只一半，他就能——他好像什么也不能。

Loki喜欢弗利嘉，这个认知让半个月前还说要把狡诈的Omega怎么样的大少爷现在十分开心。所以这位被夺走了母亲关注，在上帝眼里早就应誓变成了汪汪叫的Dog Alpha还暗自满足，在两个人欢声笑语的时候，头疼认命地处理起了堆积了半个月的公司文件。

他不该把公司文件一股脑都扔给希芙的，这位总裁特助早就过了唯一会乖乖听话的试用期，天天想着主意挖坑给她不解风情，直男癌，还只知道给她添事的顶头上司。

就半个月，需要签字审批的文件堆的有小山高。

上帝啊，现在只要有人能帮他分担一些文件，他绝对感谢那个人一辈子。

“需要帮忙吗？”

然后这个人就来了，还很好看，这就值得Thor考虑一下用点特殊的方式来感谢他了。他穿着柔软的浅色毛衣，黑发也柔软，刚刚才给因为奔波的疲惫睡着的母亲盖上他的墨绿色大衣。对愁眉苦脸的金发Alpha面前堆积如山的文件抬了抬尖尖的下巴，“算是你照顾我这么多天的……”他停顿了一下，像是有点尴尬：“咳……回礼。”

的确该尴尬，毕竟他们半个月前还针锋相对，送个机都要干架。更何况以他敏感的身份，并不适合处理这些奥丁森集团的文件。所以在还没得到Thor的回复，黑发Omega就又飞快地收回了这句话：“唔，我什么都没说，我还是陪弗利嘉去睡……”

“反悔的是小狗！”Thor却看他眼睛都在发光了，激动地一把拉住他：“感谢上帝！快来帮我看看这个报表！我要是死了就是被这群不乖乖按1234排队的小混蛋给气死的！”

谁家报表的数字会按1234排队？

Loki就算知道他这句话是有心逗他，也忍不住讥讽道，“大少爷，你脑子里这么大一条鱼是从幼儿园学数数的时候就开始养了的吗？”

“哼。”被小野猫又挠又咬半个月，Thor长记性了，摸出了点其他的对付门道——那就是绝不跟野猫的银舌头在嘴里一争高下，所以他直接把人拉进了怀里。他发现只要不管那一嘴尖牙，小野猫的腰又软又细，屁股还又挺又翘。只要足够不要脸：“这个问题我不确定，不过我可以确定，我最近是决定了要养你的。”

“……”

小野猫就能乖乖听话。

没错，Loki被他的不要脸噎住了，坐在他腿上盯着他一张到底为什么这么厚的大脸看了好半天，最后放弃似的收回视线，懒懒地打了个哈欠，转移话题：“我可没答应。再说了，我最近涨价了，坐一下腿要两个布丁。”

“嘿！你才刚吃完一个布丁！”

“唔，那甜甜圈也行。”

“Fine……那亲一下呢？”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为你付不起那么多布丁。”

“Fine。”Thor竟然没有反驳，只是贴在他耳朵边轻哼了声，“我不亲你了。”

“嗯？”

Thor转而在他脸颊上恶劣地咬了一口。

“晚上我再告诉你。”

“……”

晚上的奥丁森庄园，Loki洗完澡擦着头发出来，不知道是不是只裸了上半身的Alpha撑着脑袋侧在床上，金子一样灿烂的金发和漂亮的肌肉线条让他此刻像北欧神话中英俊不凡的某位神袛，幻想中的身姿和形态值得愚昧的信众用凝聚血汗的劳动结晶高塑一座神圣高耸的大理石雕塑。

不过神袛的大理石雕塑摆不出这么多花样，还是这样色情下流的花样。

而且也绝对不会这么让人头疼。

“大少爷，你……”Loki都不知道该摆出什么表情，边擦着自己湿漉漉的黑发边朝床上这座难应付的大雕塑走过去，头疼不已，“你脑子里的鱼已经长大到少儿不宜的年龄了？”

“不行吗？”Thor又屈了屈腿，骄傲地换了另一个更能突显流畅肌肉的姿势，Loki瞥了眼这个姿势下被子里遮掩的形状，从大小可观的某部位的起伏确认了这座神袛雕塑是真的没穿裤子——也是全裸的只盖了层被子的那种不要脸。

“你说呢？”Loki擦着头发自然地单膝跪在床上，看也不看他，湿漉漉着软发，因为手上的动作像只发出呼噜声的猫一样含糊地反问：“我们还没到这种关系吧？”

“哼。”Thor才不管，伸手把他拉了下来，抢过绒巾给他擦头发，嘴上还没忘义正言辞地拐骗这只猫：“做一次我们就是这种关系了！”

“……”

奥丁森大少爷的脸皮是被他半个月前和肚子里的血一起吐进下水道了吗？

Loki的头发被暴力揉搓毛巾的人搓的乱糟糟，就和他现在被搓的凌乱的脑子一样。他发现自己最近是越来越对付不了这位不要脸则无敌的大少爷了。

“唔。”他先把头从这位不要脸就算了还压根不会伺候人的大少爷手里拯救出来，脸颊被洗澡时的热气蒸腾的有些红，反仰着脸用一双漂亮的绿眼看他，吐出几个字：“请允许我拒绝。”

Thor哼了声，像是早就预料到他会这么说，搂住他的腰直接把人带了下来，又是他半个月来摸出的对付小野猫的方法。Loki撞到他坚硬的胸膛上闷哼一声，被他捏住手腕往被子里带，Alpha温热逼人的呼吸近在他敏感的耳根，问：“你确定吗？”与此同时，Loki细白的手指被带到某个坚硬可观的部位，烫了一下，烫的他一向平静的眼底绿潭水波都在晃荡。

“……”

Loki呼了口从心底逐渐沸腾起的热气，想爬起来继续拒绝，但隔着柔软浴袍，后腰又被作乱地揉了一把，耳朵也被含住，脊椎骨立刻蹿起一点雷声的轰鸣，这让他难以控制地想起了一点这种和奥丁森集团搅在一起后就很久没有过的诱惑滋味了。

“唔。”以前每当这种时候，他都想咬点东西，所以他的眼神落在Alpha才刮过金色胡须的下巴，呼吸有点重，拼出一丝理智，“等等……那……我的报酬你准备好了？”

“什么报酬？一车的布丁吗？”Thor因为他指尖的凉意乖顺融进自己的滚烫里的感觉而舒服的叹气，忍住心里头的急不可耐，和他开玩笑。

Loki被他揉的腰都软了，嘴里实在太想含点什么东西了，含糊地嘟囔：“唔……也不是不行。”

“我觉得不行。”Thor却先开口拒绝，皱起眉头，“吃那么多布丁，你是布丁成精吗？”

Loki因为他这句话笑了出来，脑子里意乱情迷的混沌也散了一半，在手心里难耐着急顶弄的滚烫顶端揉了一下，弯起来一双绿色眼睛实在漂亮。

“啧，你怎么这么煞风景。不要布丁，那我还能要什么？”

Thor因他的动作倒吸了一口凉气，忍不了了，翻身把作乱的Omega压在身下。看着他的眼睛很亮，“你想要什么都可以。”他又重复了前几天对他说过的话，这次终于光明正大地亲吻上了Omega白皙的后颈，“不过今晚，我能先支付给你一个永久的标记，你觉得怎么样？”


	14. 赤裸和坦诚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 说实话吧，小骗子。
> 
> 不，骗子口中永无真话。

一个永久的标记对Loki而言意味着什么？

意味着他在奥丁森家这场婚姻骗局里唯一的漏洞——一个需要定期注射遮掩剂的临时标记，他唯一捏在别人手上的把柄，即将烟消云散。

Thor甚至只要现在拿出他手里那份约顿海姆国立医院的手术记录，Loki就能立刻被送进惩罚诈骗犯的监狱。

可Thor不仅没这么做，还说要给他一个永久的标记。

这位大少爷，一众劳菲森眼中热气腾腾的香饽饽，被骗婚骗感情的受害者，心甘情愿地放弃唯一能拿捏这个狡猾Omega的把柄，还摇着尾巴热切无比，告诉他：我什么都愿意给你，从你能安安心心，永无期限地留在这个家开始。

多么傻的受害者。

Loki失神地盯着头顶的吊灯，由着Alpha温热的唇舌在他脖颈间肆虐，留下一个个暧昧的粉红。他闭上眼。

“可我还是比较想要布丁。”

Thor听见身下的人轻声说，还以为他在开玩笑，捉住他的手指亲昵地咬了一口，“有了这个标记你就可以一辈子吃弗利嘉做的布丁了。”

他以为这是Loki所期待的，所以看着他的眼神无比热切，“难道不是吗？”

“唔。”

Loki却避开了他的眼神，沉默着没说话。这让Thor意识到不对劲，僵了片刻，身上的热度逸散，掐住Omega的下巴夺回他的目光，眼底的情热甚至都没来得及完全收拾干净：“Loki Laufeyson，你什么意思？”

Loki还没说话。

“你不想让我标记你？”Thor盯着他。这是一个疑问句，却是肯定的语气。这位大少爷心中的所谓奉献给予，一腔爱恋，在这一刻通通变成了可笑的一厢情愿。他皱着眉头，捏着Loki下巴的手越收越紧，眼神从情浓热切到不敢置信，再到冰寒彻底：“说话！Loki Laufeyson！”

Loki说不出话，一向善于狡辩的银舌头沉默蓄力了半天，最终看着Thor眼中被他糟彻底的希望火焰随着他的沉默愈发暗淡，闭上了眼。

“对不起。”

他甚至可以践踏Thor践踏的更狠，轻声说。

“除了标记我，你想做什么都可以。”

……

Thor也不想大半夜大费周章光溜溜跑去另一个房间睡觉，但他必须这么做。

他太生气了，怒火几乎将他的理智烧成了灰烬。

骗子！骗子！

什么只想天天窝着当咸鱼的梦想，什么从小被欺负利用的可怜身世，什么喜欢温柔善良，世界上最好的弗利嘉！Loki Laufeyson就是个无耻的骗子！他践踏所有的真心，所有为了他甘愿放弃的，甘愿给予的，甘愿被欺骗的，甘愿被伤害后又原谅的！他就是个彻头彻尾，无耻，可恨，罪恶的大骗子！他压根就不稀罕别人的真心和付出！他宁愿被别人捏着把柄也不愿意让他标记！

这个认知让在没遇到Loki前人生几乎一帆风顺的Thor感到崩溃般的沮丧。他只裹了一层被子愤怒地摔门而出，在佣人惊异的目光注视里，怒气冲冲地把自己摔进另一间房的大床里。

还得感谢这些佣人，还没来得及把他的东西搬回去，让他不至于明天还要光溜溜地去敲那个讨厌的！自私的！无耻的Omega的房门，就为了卑微地讨一件衣服和一个牙刷！

Loki Laufeyson。

他想着这个名字，试图从无边的愤怒里找回一点理智替他开脱，比如他一定有什么难言之隐，毕竟他也挽留过他，在他愤怒地跳下床时紧紧地攥住他的被角。

“Thor，你冷静一些，听我解释。”

他听见他坐在床上平静的说话，可他把被子一寸寸从他手里拽了出来。他太气了，甚至要紧紧咬住牙齿才能忍住砸东西的欲望！脑海里疯狂地在叫嚣一个念头——Loki不愿意被永久标记，因为他早就已经准备好离开奥丁森庄园，离开他了。

那只是时间问题。

这个狡猾的小骗子压根就不喜欢你，他所做的一切，所有的虚以委蛇，他诱骗你的真心又毫不留情地践踏，他永远都是只为了他自己。

Thor拿枕头捂住自己，愤怒和怨气几乎将他跳动的心脏撕成一堆碎屑。他狂吼发怒，在房间里肆无忌惮地发泄着怒火。可他就算再怎么朝一堆无辜的羽毛，被子，以及被他踢的吱吱作响的木头床板发脾气，到最后都会绝望地发现，这对那个狠心的Omega来说，通通毫无意义。

而且被撕碎的，满地飞散的枕头里的羽毛，快堵塞住他的呼吸道，让他无法呼吸了！

“我受够了！”

他是真的受够了，所以他祸害完一个房间，突然又眼眶通红地坐起，在佣人们更加诧异的目光，裹着被子顶着一头凌乱的羽毛，怒气冲冲地撞回Loki的房间，然后上锁。

“你别想就这样摆脱我！”

没良心的Omega在他离开后看上去已经准备入睡了，灯也没关，听见动静迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛坐起来，还没看清是谁，飞快扑过来的Thor已经怒吼完把他扑倒在床上了，除了被压进床榻里的一声闷哼和半空中嗖一声留下的几根飞舞飘动的羽毛，这个房间里好像是什么都没发生过。

“我又想通了！”他甚至都没给Loki说话的机会，“你这个狡猾的骗子！你别想就这样了事！”他恶声恶气地把讨厌但是柔软的Omega翻了个身，抬着腰挺起他觊觎已久翘挺挺的屁股，隔着浴袍狠狠拍了一巴掌。

“Thor！”

掌心拍在圆润的屁股上发出啪清脆的一声响。Loki痛的喊了一声，反手想给他一个肘击，被健壮的Alpha躲开，先发制人抢占先机。他一把掐住Omega的两只手腕，扯了他浴袍上的腰带，紧紧捆在床头。

庄园大床还有这点好，床头有杆还可以玩点花样。

“Fuck！Thor Odinson！你他妈放开我！”Loki被那一巴掌拍的用力挣扎，手腕被绑住，能反击的只剩两条腿，可他又是背面朝上，抬不起腿不说，混乱中浴袍还被Thor一把掀到了腰上，明亮的灯光下翘挺挺的屁股上一个鲜红的巴掌印，Thor看的眼睛发红，在另一边又狠狠补上一个巴掌。

“啪。”

Loki眼眶都被拍红了，膝盖因为屁股上发麻的疼痛疯狂地交替顶弄：“你他妈疯了？”他怒吼，连唯一能动的两条腿很快都被一双大手紧紧按住。

“我疯了？”Thor在他的挣扎和咒骂里膝盖顶进他的双腿，在他两腿间恶意地顶弄，冷笑出声：“对！我就是疯了才会掏出心让你这个无耻的骗子这么践踏！”

“Thor Odinson！”Loki被他的膝盖厮磨的呼吸粗重，强忍下在那一下一下的顶弄中几乎难以抑制的呻吟，试图制服这只愤怒的野兽：“别这样！你冷静一点！”

怎么冷静？要他怎么冷静？Thor一只手揉着他的身下，牙齿凶恶地在他肩膀上啃咬，他又看见了他后颈上那个清晰完整的牙印，心底几乎是升起一股暴虐，他报复地咬了上去，像在咬一只垂死的猎物，将猎物的生命和脖子咬的血迹斑斑，那样就再也逃脱不了他炙热的怀抱。

“Thor！疼！”他听见Loki在哀叫，吻到他的脸颊时也吻到了温热的眼泪，Thor被烫了一下，回过神，Loki的睫毛湿漉漉的，柔软着眼神，讨好的在亲他的下巴，“求你了，冷静一点……”

“我们都冷静一点，你听我解释。”

“我真的不想这样被标记，Thor，我怕你会后悔。真的，我们的关系还可以更进一步，但永久的标记绝不是现在。你手上捏着我的把柄不是更好吗？Thor，那样我就欺骗不了你。不是吗？我是为你考虑，你冷静一点。”

他真的是在为他考虑吗？

Thor顿时被抽了力气，栽在他身上发出困苦的哼声。他的理智在叫喊：别相信他，Thor。别相信他，这也是他的骗术，他太了解你吃软不吃硬的性格！别心软！让他吃点教训！

可Loki还在亲吻他，长长的睫毛带着湿漉漉的柔软痒痒刷在他的脸上，“相信我，Thor，相信我一次……”

相信？相信一个骗子新的骗局？

可他很真诚，眼睛湿湿的，好像哭了……

Thor茫然痛苦的避开他搅乱人心的亲吻，在自己都没意识到的情况下，手已经先心疼地松了按住他的力气。

“Loki，我该拿你怎么办。”

他在他脖颈上蹭着，试图再去嗅一嗅那股甜香，让自己再心软一点。夹杂着血腥味和自己熟悉的信息素味道，像磅礴的海洋，沉船的水手被鲨鱼咬开喉管，钻进他的鼻子，除了这些味道，什么都没有。这个认知如同一道足以撕裂天空的惊雷劈开他满脑袋的挣扎，他猛地掐住Loki的下巴，眼神冰冷了个彻底：“你什么时候注射的遮掩剂？”

在医院躺了半个月，信息素基本已经全是清淡甜美桃味的Omega，在他还沉迷于自己诚挚愚蠢的爱恋时，回到庄园第一件事是注射那该死的遮掩剂。

Loki也是一僵，意识到自己犯了个大错，晚餐时弗利嘉问佣人庄园的桃子熟了吗？怎么有一股桃子的香味。他就有些焦急地回来注射了遮掩剂，以为Thor注意不到，毕竟他平时藏在浓烈海洋气息的信息素味道也没有多重：“Thor！你听我解释！我是怕弗利嘉发现！让她伤心！”

“让她伤心？”Thor自嘲的笑，半个小时前他眼底的爱意有多明亮如今的眼神就有多黑暗。

“那我呢？Loki。”

一向如同阳光一样坦荡的大少爷如今声音都是冷的，过去被欺骗的场景一遍遍在他脑海里翻滚，“你刚刚的话也是在骗我，对不对？”他压根就不给他回答的机会：“海拉也是你的同伙，你故意不吃饭，生病，让海拉送给我那些东西，让我可怜你，同情你，爱上你，一切都在你的算计之中。”

“我，奥丁森庄园，弗利嘉你都没有多在乎，所有的这一切只是为了一个全新的，更大的骗局。你早就准备好离开这里，是吗？”

“你找好下一家了吗？”他越问越愤怒。“Loki Laufeyson！今天我要是没发现，你是不是就会跟以前你策划的每一场精彩骗局一样，只是因为可怜我这个受害者，施舍似的跟我上床，然后过几天拍拍屁股走掉？”

这些指责太沉太重。Loki的心如同被砸了一下，也血肉模糊的翻滚起了滔天的怒火，他闭上眼终于停止了挣扎，想不通自己为什么要伺候这个愚蠢的大少爷。

夜色里是死一样的寂静，除了他们粗重藏着怒火的呼吸。他们就这样僵持着，最后是Thor颤抖着想要一个答案。

“回答我，Loki，是这样吗？”

他还有最后一点希冀，期望他能说点什么，什么也好，用他的银舌头，用他高超的骗术，起死回生，拯救他，欺骗他。

可是他忘了银舌头的残忍，他永远知道在愤怒时如何最快地挖开你血淋淋的心脏。

“是。”

他只有这一个字，就用这样衣衫不整狼狈的模样，却像个胜利者一样居高临下。

“大少爷，你别忘了，你脑子里那些我凄惨可怜的身世都不过是你那颗愚蠢的大脑想象力过剩的产物，对此，我从来没说过一句话。”Loki冷笑，“别把责任扔在我头上，是你自己骗了自己。”

死一般的寂静。

“果真，愚蠢就是愚蠢。”Loki埋在枕头里闷笑出声，他像是愉悦极了，“看来我上次给你上的课还不够深刻啊。不过Alpha就是这样愚蠢的生物。Omega只要露个笑，就眼巴巴什么都捧上来了。”

“哦，对了。还有不喜欢看别人的笑的，像你这种，喜欢看别人可怜的，也很常见。不过生了一场病，让你看到一点该看的东西，就什么都忘了，忘了自己口口声声说真爱的女朋友，噢，那个可怜的女孩。忘了自己被我骗的有多惨，眼巴巴把什么都捧上来，真蠢。”他发出诵咏诗歌一样优美的喟叹，声音陷在柔软刚晒的羽毛枕里，他以前最喜欢埋在里头睡懒觉了，他太喜欢阳光的味道了，陷在里头可以逃避掉所有的黑暗，忘记可怕的黑夜，阴森的噩梦。

现在好了，都被发现了，他也不用伪装了。

“我就是在骗你，Thor Odinson。我觉得你可怜，那天晚上就觉得你可怜。现在也是。”他太恶劣了，还在枕头里大笑出声：“噢，对了，我的可怜到现在还作数。”他挺起自己的腰，摇了摇屁股：“你要是还想跟我上床，我绝对没有意见。你要标记我也没有关系，一个去除标记的手术而已，这点钱我还是有的。”

这下这位大少爷该被羞辱的彻底绝望了，该送他进监狱了。

Loki有些沉闷的想，果不其然听到预料中远去的脚步声。他顿时被抽走了力气，软在床上，眼睛不争气的开始湿润。

他做了什么？

他自己暴露了自己？为什么？

因为Thor的话让他太生气了，而他明明刚准备做点好事？

别软弱，Loki，那个声音又在说，想一想未来。

进了监狱也不错，劳菲肯定会跟你断绝关系，你自由了！弗利嘉虽然会伤心一阵，但你也终究不是她亲生的儿子，伤心一阵也就过去了。至于Thor？

那个没心没肺的大少爷，长长见识也好，以后就没那么容易被人骗了。

Loki，你这样做是对的。

他埋在枕头里断断续续听见这些声音，又听见逐渐靠近的脚步声，所以他立刻又竖起单薄却锋利的脊背：“你又回来干什么？斯德哥尔摩发作想挨骂吗？大少爷？”

回答他的是Thor的叹气。

“我觉得你在说谎。”

他看着不自觉抬起头露出一脸眼泪的Omega，说不清现在是什么心情：“我突然想起来了，Loki。”

“那天晚上。”他说的是所有人都以为他酒后乱性标记了劳菲家小儿子的那个晚上。

“躺在我床上的，本来是海拉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳，嘿！那个！承诺的小刀刀！（bushi！抱头就跑）
> 
> 下章！下章绝对开车！我车都码完了！明天能修完明天就放！我就是觉得一章放个七八千字不大好！这章就有将近四千了！会腻会疲劳的！
> 
> 溜了溜了！ヽ（・＿・；)ノ


	15. 春暖花开吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 以爱之名。

半年前那场宴会，Thor本来是不会去的。那是家族一个远房表亲的婚礼，但秘书不小心误点了他的私人邮件，回复成了确认参加。

没有办法，他打算露一面就找个借口离开。后来那场婚宴中近日风生水起的劳菲森家竟然也有人出席，Thor这才知道，新婚的伴侣中，有一个是劳菲森家的二儿子——盖密尔•劳菲森。而奥丁森集团和劳菲森集团接下来可能会有一个大的合作案，只是Thor顾忌着劳菲森集团的名声，一直压着没递交董事会。

那天晚上是Thor第一次见到Loki，这位年轻能干的Omega据说是代替还在病中的劳菲董事出席的，第一印象是眼睛很漂亮，跟他笔挺的纯黑西装外套一样，符合他邪神的名声，整个人都透着奢华和优雅，握手的时候手指又细又凉。

他像是完全理解奥丁森家这位大少爷不喜欢应酬的习惯，寒暄了几句就礼貌地说了抱歉，去和新婚的哥哥说起了话。Thor也留了下来，记得当时本来是想趁机考察一下这位大名鼎鼎的劳菲森的，如果真的和传闻里一样品行低下，奸诈狡猾，他就立刻终止和劳菲森集团的合作。之前没注意，但他今天能想起，当时新婚的劳菲森身边的确还有一个被挡住的小女孩，Thor刚开始以为是花童，婚礼上有几个花童也不奇怪，Thor后来之所以注意到她是因为他看见盖密尔给这个小女孩递了杯酒。

噢，可能是成年了但长的很年轻的小女孩。

他当时这么想，移开视线却看见Loki的神色变得很奇怪，明明表情没什么变化，但Thor就是注意到了，这么久了都没喝完一杯酒的Omega，突然把自己杯子里的酒一口喝掉了。

后来就是比起刚刚更加热情的人群，按约顿海姆的习俗无数敬上来的烈性酒。他栽到了身边一个声音很好听的男人身上，记得被人扶上房间的时候，一直闻到一股很甜的桃子味，他以为在做梦，凑上去咬了一口。然后就记得天旋地转，被重重甩到了床上。片刻后，周围有什么东西被抱走了，模糊远去的脚步声，稍一歪头，嗅出周围还残留了点甜腻的草莓味。

Thor当时的想法是：一定是有人往枕头上吐了草莓味的口香糖，没良心的酒店没洗干净枕套！

于是他嫌弃地撇了过头，嘟囔了几句。具体是什么Thor想不起来了，但大概就是一些对草莓和酒店不怎么友好的言论。

这其实都是一些他以前从没仔细想过的细节，刚刚被Loki一激突然想起来了。

他说那个晚上我就觉得你可怜。

哪个晚上？

可怜？谁可怜？

他喝断片了，后来的事全然想不起来。只记得带着点凉意的嘴唇被捂热后的异样柔软，格外好听的喘息声，以及刚刚顶进什么绝妙的地方就被一脚踹下床脑袋上发痛的包。

“我本来还以为那是我喝醉了的错觉。”

Thor盯着床上狼狈的人，第一次是如此的心情复杂。

“现在我很确定，枕头上草莓味的信息素就是海拉的。你们家当时想送上我的床的本来是海拉，对不对？Loki。”

Loki没说话，他现在很狼狈，掉了眼泪被人看到了，脑海里天人交战又实在想不出该怎么回Thor的话，最可恨的是，他还光着屁股，上头有两个通红的巴掌。

蠢货！蠢货！蠢货！他在心里骂，然后在枕头上蹭眼泪。

“说话，Loki。”Thor又来到了他身边，把他绑在床头的两只手解开了，Loki没忍住抽噎了一声，一恢复自由就可怜兮兮的抱着勒红的手腕把自己卷进被子蜷缩成一团，不想搭理他。

Thor猜的一点都没错，那个时候的海拉还未成年。劳菲也考虑过到底该把谁送上Thor的床好让劳菲森家攀上奥丁森的大树，最后选定了海拉。理由是未成年才能更好的锁住奥丁森一家，要是他们不愿意负责，他们还能闹大了让这一家身败名裂然后顶替而上。

多么恶毒，多么完美的计划。

所以Loki毁了它。

“Loki，我总是不明白你在想什么。”Thor还在锲而不舍地说着那些蠢话，“你想要什么，你在做什么，你要做什么。一次次相信你，一次次被你欺骗，你总是觉得我愚蠢，可是哪怕聪明如劳菲，也看不透你一次又一次的背叛吧？”

Loki还是没说话。

“第一次被你骗我以为你和劳菲是一伙的，想从奥丁森家族得到一些东西。不久前我以为你恨劳菲到想杀了他，而刚刚我发现，你远比我想的复杂。没有善恶，没有好坏，随时都有可能背叛，这或许是天性，可我总相信你心里还是有一点善的，不然你不会去顶替那个时候还未成年的海拉……”

“愚蠢！”听到这里，Loki终于冷笑了一声，“愚蠢至极！我才不是为了海拉那个女人！顶替？真可笑！你本来就是我的目……标……”他堪堪吐完最后一个字，注意到Thor在看着他笑：“我是你的目标？什么目标？”

Loki又立刻钻回了被子里，为自己竟然中了如此粗浅的激将法而暗暗恼火。而Thor竟然连人带被子把他抱进了怀里，“说话，Loki，我为什么是你的目标？你观察我多久了？嗯？该不是跟弗利嘉每天看的肥皂剧一样，你小时候就见过我！从小就暗恋我了吧？真的是这样吗？多少年？三年？还是十年？Loki，不会吧，我做了什么事让你动心了然后记一辈子了？”

“Loki？Loki？Loki？”

Loki在被子里捂住耳朵还堵不住这些话往耳朵里钻，人不要脸天下无敌，他之前能凭不要脸处处压这位大少爷一头，现在已经想不出怎么还能比他更不要脸了！

“你闭嘴吧！”他在被子里闷闷出声，终于听见Thor在外头得意的笑。他紧紧抱着的自己的怀抱很暖，还隔着被子亲了他一口。

“Loki，我今天最后一次想通了。不管怎么样，你是好是坏，未来是想当咸鱼还是毁灭世界，我都已经喜欢上你了。”

这位被一种愚蠢的感情束缚的大少爷竟然还在笑，刚刚还伤心成那样，现在就能开心地抱着他在床上打滚。

“我是跑不掉了，你也别想跑掉。”

他把Loki从被子里剥出来，捧着他不知道是被被子捂的还是因为其他通红的脸看了半天，吻了上去。

愚蠢。感情就是如此愚蠢。

他想，抓着大少爷的胳膊，被吻的迷迷瞪瞪。

这位大少爷今天折腾了一晚上，不过就问出了本来应该和他滚作一团的是另一个草莓味的恶魔。他还什么都没承诺，什么都没答应，心才刚拼好又眼巴巴把心捧了上来给他蹂躏。

愚蠢。下次该找些什么事再践踏他一次呢？

Loki愉悦地眯起眼睛，被吻的仰起头，他喜欢被吻脖子，Alpha的吻还带着怜爱的吸吮。

唔，算了，以后的事情以后再说吧，眼下，他该享受这场性爱了。

他把腿缠上Alpha的腰，眼底又染上了情欲的艳色。不过这次不用保持谨慎了，Thor剥开他的浴袍埋在他胸前啃咬了起来，对着那颗红色的敏感小玩意儿紧咬着不放，还总舌尖反复拨弄，Loki攥住他金色的长发，好半天才把人从胸口攥起来。Thor盯着他嘀嘀咕咕讥讽他像个吃奶的孩子的样子笑，顶开他的膝盖。

“别着急啊，那一天很快就会来的。”

不要脸到了极点。Loki朝他翻白眼，翻过身埋进枕头里，拒绝接受这个没有脸的大少爷即将干他的事实。而这个姿势大大方便了Thor。他可以一边吻他的后颈，一边轻松的揉到他翘挺的屁股。上头的两个巴掌印变成了掩盖雪白的粉红，粉粉嫩嫩的颜色和主人的信息素一样惹人怜爱。

“不准再注射那个破玩意了。”Thor用牙齿叼着他的后颈腺体厮磨，闷闷的：“我喜欢你的信息素，那让你闻起来像个熟透的甜美的桃子。”

“或者你可以去跟桃子做。”Loki终于找到了扳回一局的机会，扭过头朝他露出一口得意的白牙：“还可以一口气和十几个桃子来个gangbang！唔！”

Thor在他的屁股尖上咬了一口以示惩戒，剥掉他碍事的睡袍，从脖颈和脊椎的连接处顺着那嶙峋的凸起一路舔咬到尾椎骨，刻骨的痒。粗重滚烫的呼吸喷洒在被大掌揉捏的两瓣雪白之间。Loki被烫的一缩，被掐住腰，一根手指试探地抵了上去。

这一幕太诱人。

空气的凉和指尖的热。太过了，Loki挣扎想转过身被牢牢架住，Thor贴在他耳边说，“别动，就这样，这让我想起你每天和弗利嘉练瑜伽，屁股这个时候最翘。”

Loki想给他一脚，但粗壮的指节突然借着穴口泛起的湿意破了进去。

“啊！”Loki倒吸了一口凉气，他太久没做过了，一根手指都寸步难行，撑得他难受极了。那手指缓慢的送进去又抽出来，饱胀酸涩的感觉让Loki想跑却又跑不掉。已经有什么东西迫不及待地顶在他屁股上了，带着烫人的温度和可观的大小。Loki都不敢回头看一眼，怕看了自己会抖得更厉害。抽插的变成第二根手指了。有点难进去，Loki从发麻的脑袋里勉强颤着喉咙怼了句：“唔……慢点……慢点！啊！润滑剂！用润滑剂！你技术真差！难受死了！弄坏了你赔我一个！”

“啧，我怎么赔？”Thor被他这句话噎了一下，拍了拍他不安分的屁股：“知道了，给我等着，小混蛋。”

他很快又回来了，淋了眼前被他蹂躏的红通通屁股一屁股黏搭搭的润滑剂。Loki把自己整张脸都埋进了枕头，像是拒绝目睹这一切，不过Thor很清楚，他前方跟主人一样笔挺漂亮的性器也已经硬了，因为这个后跪着的羞耻姿势，暴露的后穴那张艳红的小嘴正在湿漉漉的水光里艰难地翕合呼吸。

这无一不在诉说着一个事实。

“你也想要我，对吧？Loki？”Thor就着润滑剂用手指玩弄着那张艳红的小口，因为这个认知，喜滋滋的。

Loki蒙着脸已经放弃和他交流了，漂亮的手指却无力地抚摸上自己前方的性器，浑身发热。

“唔。”他堵在柔软的羽毛枕里的声音闷闷的，实在像在哭，还委屈不已地抽噎了一声，倒像他才是那个一直在被欺负的人，开口催促：“你快点……”

Thor抚摸着他柔软凌乱的黑发，叹息了一口气，潦草地搅弄了几下，在一片湿漉漉的情热里，撞进了他的身体里。

Loki后来是真的哭了，绿眼睛是湿的，睫毛是湿的，屁股也是湿的。他被涨的难受所以哭，被撞到红肿的屁股要哭，被顶到太深了也要哭。

“滚出去！”Thor太大了，他夹着Alpha的腿，被拆掉了一身坚硬外壳，内里又软又紧，还高热的吸吮着，才半分钟不到，又变了一种话。

Thor却爽死了。掐着他的腰进到更深，听到果不其然又掉眼泪的抽泣声，突然觉得被骗也值了。

“Loki！Loki！Loki！”他叫他的名字，等他身下逐渐适应。他好像面对他时，总是会越来越温柔，所有的肌肉都没了力气。

“真是太棒了，我爱死你了，Loki！”他把腰肢很细很细的Omega紧紧抱在怀里。Loki说不出话，他觉得自己涨的太厉害了，身后的穴口那一圈血管突突跳动，磨一下，撑的厉害。

“太大了……”所以他呻吟，也实在太久没做过这种事了，求饶：“疼，慢点，慢点……”

他眯起绿眼，仰着脖子满脸酡红忍受不了的样子实在太好看。Thor没忍住动了一下，Loki叫的他脊椎骨都酥了。

谁能慢谁慢去，反正他不行。

Thor全当没听见那些声音，掐着Omega的腰不管不顾地撞了起来。

太磨人，实在太磨人。Thor第一次反正是不管不顾地乱撞的，抓住他的手腕，咬住他的嘴，先泄进他的身体里。然后小心翼翼地放开被烫的挣扎厉害的Omega，缓了一会，把Omega花样百出尖锐的讥讽全都摈弃在脑海之外。又让快速地乱顶让自己舒服了一阵，后来实在是Loki叫的太可怜了，Thor帮他前方抚慰了一会，让他哀哀叫着射了出来。然后又把那一对手紧紧抓住，顶住他的敏感点极富技巧地顶撞，又给可怜兮兮地撞了出来一次。偏偏Loki红着眼尾失神的样子又太招人，Thor没忍住，又来了一次，这次顶进了Omega内里那张紧闭的小嘴，在Loki剧烈的挣扎和哭叫声里顶弄了半晌。凭着极大的毅力逼迫自己抽了出来，射在Omega平坦白皙的小腹上。


	16. 邪神和咸鱼！翻来覆去煎一遍！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 我说过我天生不会爱。你在干什么？住手！你听不懂人话吗？！走开！离开我的心脏！

晨曦洒在庄园花坛里金盏花灿金的裙摆上，四季如春的阿斯加德鸟语花香。

Thor下楼的时候弗利嘉已经在厨房忙碌了起来，女佣在帮忙打发鸡蛋，四周还洋溢着牛奶的甜香。

“妈妈，早上好，今天天气真好。”Thor走过去给了弗利嘉一个额头上的早安吻，抱着她在厨房晃了晃，满脸都是抑制不住的灿烂的笑。

“怎么这么开心？”弗利嘉嗔怪着拍开他，把手里的奶油放下，“Loki呢？”

“Loki还在睡觉，今天晚点叫他。妈妈，你在做什么呀？好香。”他又抱了上来，弗利嘉拿他没办法也就由着了。

“薄煎饼。”她接过佣人递过来打发的鸡蛋，“还有给Loki做的布丁。他要晚点起？是不是身体还不舒服？严重吗？我去叫约翰逊帮他再检查一下。”

“不用，妈妈！也没什么事！”Thor赶紧打断他，想起昨晚的事，脸有点热，“那个……在做布丁是吗？我帮您，Loki喜欢甜的，多放些枫糖。”

“要你说？”弗利嘉拍了他一下，看他这春光满面的样子突然明白了点什么：“你……你们！哎呀！”她立刻把抱着她像抱抱熊一样的儿子拽了下来，光顾着笑就笑了半天：“我的上帝！你终于想通了？”

“唔。”Thor揉了把自己乱糟糟的金发，支支吾吾的：“我就是觉得……觉得Loki挺好的……”

“Loki当然好了！那么乖的孩子！”弗利嘉简直高兴的不行了，在原地笑了半天，又想到什么，瞪了自己儿子一眼：“就你会欺负人！Loki才刚出院，你注意点！”

“知道了。”

“待会儿罚你把早餐送上去！”

正合他意！

Thor笑容灿烂地朝她挥了挥手：“Yes！Madam！”

……

Thor把早餐送进房间时，Loki还在睡觉。他睡着的样子很乖，侧着脸陷在柔软的枕头里，脸很白，黑色的睫毛也乖乖巧巧，随着安静的呼吸轻轻起伏，抿着的粉色的唇像一团桃子味的布丁，尝起来是甜甜的凉。

Thor光是看一眼心尖上那一片就柔软的要命，更何况床上乖巧的Omega柔软黑发遮掩着的白皙耳垂下，细看还有一点昨晚咬出来的红。

是他的小甜心没错了。

Thor蹲在床边看着他控制不住地傻笑，Loki的睫毛轻轻颤了两下，在Thor充满爱意的眼神里缓缓睁开，露出一双还有点迷蒙的起雾似的绿眼，在枕头上蹭了一下，小猫咪似的哼了两声。

“唔……”他浑身酸痛，还有点不清醒，看见Thor迷迷糊糊叫了一声：“Thor……”

Thor就忍不住又爬上了床，把终于属于自己了的Omega抱了个满怀，埋在他颈窝里找到那暖暖香香的一块满足地蹭了起来。

“Loki，Loki，Loki。”他满是柔软爱意的叫他，觉得自己一颗心软的都能飘起来飞到天上的云团上。

Loki是被他蹭醒的。睁开眼声音还有点哑，一开口就不是那只乖巧的小猫咪了。

他被吵的难受，本能地想把Thor推开：“你在干什么……走开……唔，别蹭了，你是狗吗？脑子里的鱼又起义了？走开，蠢的都冒泡了。”

“那是爱的泡泡。”Thor早就学会把他不好听的话隔绝在耳朵之外，还顺便在不要脸这门课程上自学成才，把脸整个埋在他细嫩的颈窝里继续蹭，满足地不行：“Loki，Loki，我脑袋里的鱼一看见你就开心地冒泡泡了啊！”

真的太不要脸了。

“滚开。”Loki没好气地隔着被子踹了他一脚，把小腹传来的酸胀感全部怪他头上：“难受……”

“哪里难受？”Thor闻言亲了亲他的耳朵，帮他揉起了腰：“这里吗？”

“唔。下面点。”他享受着这位大少爷的伺候，被揉的又想睡了，在枕头上蹭了蹭闭上眼，然后被Thor更深地搂进怀里，想趁着小猫咪现在乖巧再赶紧多亲几口，就听见他打着哈欠说：“你什么时候回去上班？”

还真是……哪壶不开提哪壶！

Thor对着他的屁股拍了一巴掌，“你故意的吧？小混蛋，巴不得我走？”

“嘶！”这一拍牵扯到昨晚某个使用过度的地方，Loki立刻没了睡意和乖巧，一脚踹在罪魁祸首的小腿上，“我就是这样想的！你这个脑细胞长在肌肉上的混蛋！走开！没有你庄园的空气都要清新一些！嘶！”没踢疼别人，自己的脚趾头倒是撞了一下，疼得啊啊叫。Thor哭笑不得，赶紧钻进被子里又帮他揉起了脚，不知道看到了什么风景呼吸重了一些，从被子里传来的故作委屈的声音给人感觉有点遥远：“你怎么这样啊，Loki，我伤心了，为了补偿我，不如你跟我一起回去上班吧！”

“你做梦！”Loki揪着枕头被揉的直哼哼，“我才不会为了别人辛苦劳作！嘶！”他被咬了一口，意识到这句话可能又戳到这位正在给他揉脚的大少爷了，哼哼了两声，“反正我不去，和你做一次我能在床上躺三天，走开，我要起床吃早餐了。”

“那我就当你在夸我了。”被子里Thor的笑声有点欠揍，Loki翻了个白眼，想从他手里抽回脚，却突然感觉脚背上突然传来了点温热的触感。他被亲的颤了一下，意识到被子里头的人在做什么后，绿眼睛闪了一下立刻翻身要跑。很快被抓住脚腕拖了回来，细细密密的吻沿着被稍稍用力掐了一下就发红的地方一路往上。

“Thor Odinson！你混蛋！一大早就发情！”他气的要命，抬脚要踹，结果被抓住另一只脚，被子里作恶的Alpha挤进来，滚烫的吻落在一下就被打开的中间，烫的Loki脊椎骨都颤了，他还在撒娇：“跟我一起回集团上班嘛，Loki。”

昨晚折磨了他一晚上的手指又危险地揉上了肿胀的某个地方，大有往里探的势头，Loki毫无招架之力，揪着枕头嗓子发着抖：“你住！住手！啊！”

他被直接拖进了被子里，渗过浅色窗帘的曦光漫天的挥洒，空气中有一根小小的羽毛随着气流翻滚，好奇地落在鼓动的雪白羽被上。令人面红耳赤的喘息声，羽毛被突然一下的顶动给惊走了，颤颤巍巍落在了地板上。

几分钟后，黑头发的Omega好不容易逃了出来，从被子里钻出来的一向苍白的脸涨得通红。咬着唇，肩膀上还有一个新咬出来的牙印，他揪住枕头，重重喘息了两声，被子里头不知道又受到了什么刺激，仰起脖子眼眶都红了。

“别！别！”他紧紧抓住床头，手指绷得发白，“Thor Odinson！不要！”

回答他的是被子里发出的令人心智晃荡的笑声，“真的不答应我吗？Loki？”

“不！不要！你休想！”

“真的吗？”

“啊……”

……

三天后，高耸入天的奥丁森集团总部大楼，黑头发的Omega心不甘情不愿地从他们总裁大人骚包的红色兰博基尼上下来。

“你保证过这是个闲职的！”他抱着胸上下打量着这栋宏伟的大厦，嫌弃的要命。Thor从另一边车门下来，搂过他在他脸上亲了一口：“我保证，就是在办公室整理整理资料！不闲我今晚给你学狗叫，怎么样？”

“走开，谁要听你天然的叫声。要迟到了，你不走我走了！”Loki嫌弃地推开他往里头走，Thor很快又追了上来，对某件事还不死心：“Loki，其实做我的助理最闲，而且还不用担心上班迟到，你什么时候上班都可以！”

“滚开！跟你待在一起我在办公室也上不了班！你这个随时随地发情的单细胞生物！把你的手从我屁股上挪开！”

“那你亲我一下。”

“我拒绝。”

“那我亲你一下！”

“Thor Odinson！你还上不上班了！”Loki转身就往回走，大有你再闹我就坐飞机回庄园的势头，Thor只好举双手投降：“我不闹了！上班，我们都上班！”都这个时候还装模作样地看了看手表，“快走快走，要迟到了！”

Loki这才哼了声继续走，又命令他：“你离我远点，待会儿让其他人看见了还以为我是你的什么人呢。”

“难道不是吗？昨晚是谁在床上叫我……诶！我开玩笑的！Loki！回来！”Thor只好又走的离他十万八千里，朝他喊：“这样总可以了吧？”

Loki才不搭理他，立刻大步往公司走去，留下惨被嫌弃的总裁大人站在原地看着自己的Omega消失在自己的公司里，笑着摇了摇头：“小坏蛋。”他低低的说着，理了理衣服领子往里走，顺便掏出刚刚口袋里一直在震的手机给拨了回去。

“喂，怎么了，希芙小姐，我都在公司门口了！绝对不会迟……什么？”电话那端不知道说了什么，笑容洋溢的总裁大人猛然停下了脚步，皱起了眉头。

大厦外穿梭的人群在高耸的摩天大楼的对比下渺小的如同穴中蝼蚁，人来人往。

“我知道了。”不知道过了多久，Thor语气沉重地开口，脚尖无意识地在地板上蹭了两下，“约顿海姆那边你帮我盯紧了，还有……”他像是有点犹豫，叹了口气：“还有Loki，他经手的每一份文件，都要跟我汇报。”


	17. 如山的父爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
>  
> 
> NC-17
> 
>  
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 你伤害别人就有可能伤害我，你能爱上别人或许也有机会爱上我。

Thor给Loki安排的还真的是一个闲职。

偌大的办公室室空空荡荡，活物只有他和一个一大清早就把自己灌的烂醉，见人走进来眼皮都没抬一下，先抬手里的酒瓶的神奇女人。

“瓦尔基里。”

她打着酒嗝趴在地上自我介绍，朝天花板伸出了她欢迎新同事的友好的握手。

“……”

好吧。

空闲的工作时间和神奇的同事对Loki来说其实不算什么，最可怕的其实是这家怎么还没倒闭的集团的总裁大人，奥丁森家的大少爷，一只脑子里都是鱼吐泡泡的大金毛。Loki才上班半个小时，已经摁断了他快五个电话了。拒接第六个电话的时候Loki打算去上个厕所，路过楼梯间被伸出来一只大手逮了进去。

“为什么不接电话？”Thor把他压在墙上，用好看的蓝眼睛瞪他，看上去的确有几分生气。

看来找他是真的有事，而不是为了昨晚他单方面发起的的有关办公室play的讨论。

“贵公司还没倒闭真是奇迹。”Loki牛头不对马嘴地叹了口气，靠着墙壁气定神闲地看着这个点还没出现在办公室的总裁大人，“什么事？”

“小混蛋！我打了你六个电话！”Thor愤愤地揪住他一缕头发在手指间搓弄，借此泄愤，“你就不能接……”他突然打住，面带狐疑地凑近在他身上嗅了嗅，然后瞪大了眼一脸不敢置信：“瓦尔基里居然又在上班时间喝酒？！”

这个反应……

Loki眼底的暗芒闪了一下。

“啧，真厉害，奥丁森总裁，小小一个文件室的员工名字和酗酒习惯都知道呢。”Loki用一双漂亮的绿眼睛微笑着盯着他，“怎么？你看上人家了？”

Thor身体顿时一僵，还没来得及说不是，黑发Omega却又神情一转，绿眼里的神色危险的可怕，“还是说，你找了个人装成文件室的人来监视我？”

“唔。”

Thor的反应很明显是后者。Loki开始冷笑。  
金发大个子的气场以肉眼可见的速度弱了下来，在他的Omega的注视下举起双手投降：“我错了，Loki。”

Loki还是保持着他的笑，这个时候这个笑容就有几分刻薄了。

“真有你的，Thor。”

他说着，不想生气，却觉得本应该空荡的胸腔有东西不受控制地在愤怒，愤怒着一边耳鬓厮磨说着我什么都愿意给你的人，一边也忍不住派人监视着你。

虚伪的人性，没人能逃脱。

Loki嘲讽着凉薄如自己竟然也会对别人心存期待，一句话也不想再说了，转身就要走。Thor怎么可能不拦住，他有些着急，借着体型优势从后头抱住人有些用力，“别！Loki！你听我解释！”

解释什么？

用下一句花言巧语骗他上床吗？还是真的想来个办公室play？

“Loki，你听我说！”Thor拦下怀里的Omega一个肘击：“约顿海姆出事了！”

这句话让Loki的动作顿了一下，Thor以为拦住他了，刚松了点力下一秒Loki就趁机狠狠给了他膝盖一脚，把金发Alpha踹的嗷嗷叫，本能地弯腰揉膝盖，却抓住他的手腕死不撒手。

“出什么事了？”暇眦必报的Omega报完仇才能好好说话，居高临下地看着弯腰才比他低的Alpha，“最好是一个好点的借口，否则可不是一脚能解决的了。”

“Loki。”Thor痛的嘶嘶喘着气，难得有点委屈，“我膝盖好像断了，好痛。”

看上去是真的很痛。Loki犹豫了一下，以为自己真的太用力了把人踢出事了，弯下腰想看不应该半天都没直起腰的Alpha，然后却被趁机在脸上亲了一口。讨厌的Alpha笑容满面，傻气十足：“看来你还是关心我的……哎呦！”

于是Loki又给他来了一下，气的转身就走，Thor从后头冲过来紧紧抱住他：“对不起，Loki，对不起，我真的只是想保护你。”

Loki都被气笑了，“怎么？阿斯加德的习俗就是把都找人来监视的怀疑叫做保护？真是受教了，不知道还有其他的可笑的习俗指教吗？”

“今天劳菲的人给希芙发邮件了。”Thor打断他，看着闻言终于皱起眉头安静下来的人，叹了口气，“Loki，他说之前你负责的奥丁森和劳菲森合作的协议出了问题，让我现在以骗婚罪起诉你，否则就曝光合约的漏洞，让我在董事会那里吃不了兜着走……”

“所以你答应了？”Loki冷冷地看着他。

“Loki！”这句话一下激怒了Thor，他一把揪住Omega的领子把人压在了墙壁上，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你最好给我想清楚了再说话！立刻道歉！”

Loki被揪的皱了皱眉头，本来是本能地刺他一句，但也不想道歉，只是被他压的有点怂，撇过头小声说了一句：“我错了，行了吧？”

Thor在他的脸颊上咬了一口，还是生气的，“不行！说Thor，对不起！”

“你！”Loki咬着下唇，本来想说你有完没完，却瞥见他海一般翻涌着深沉爱意和复杂的眼底深海，最后还是低头轻轻说了句：“对不起。”

Thor这才放过他，满意地舔了舔他脸上的牙印，继续说道：“我记得我和你签合约的时候并没有发现什么问题，不知道劳菲说的是真的还是假的，所以动用了安排在劳菲森集团的探子，发现存档的合约里的确有重大的漏洞，涉嫌数据造假…….”Thor紧紧地盯着他的眼睛：“我清醒的时候绝对不会签下这样的合约，所以Loki Laufeyson，你到底还有多少事瞒着我？”

Loki好半天没说话，黑纸白字，银舌头也是无用的，“抱歉。”

他说，头埋的很低。如果Thor在之前听闻了这件事，绝对会毫不犹豫地把这个小骗子扭送进监狱，但老劳菲其实还有后面半段话，所以他不仅没有这么做，反而是紧紧抱住了Loki，仿佛这样就能把自己几乎崩裂的心疼和怜惜化为厚厚的外墙，将他藏起来，将这个他的Omega藏到最隐秘，没人能伤害到他的地方。

聪明如Loki也能猜到。

“如果你不起诉，劳菲他……”Loki在他的怀抱里露出一个有些干涩的笑，“他会以大义灭亲的名义举报我诈骗，对吗？”

这是一场死局。

Thor以骗婚罪举报他，他入狱。Thor不以骗婚罪举报他，他仍然会入狱，Thor也会惹上董事会的麻烦。

不愧是他的父亲，在商场沉浮了三十多年，换了好几任老婆做助力，嫁了无数个子女寻依傍的老劳菲。

Loki突然就很想笑。

什么是父亲？什么是亲情？

在尚还天真懵懂的小时候，Loki经常想这个问题。他上的全约顿海姆最好的贵族学校，课后还有昂贵的私教，受的是最好的教育。他当然知道父亲两个字意味着什么，他甚至知道父亲哪怕是希伯来语的十三种外语叫法，他知道那是别人嘴里孩子身后最有力的臂弯，是一个家庭里坚韧挺拔的巨石，是巍峨，是强壮，是力量。是父爱如山啊。

老劳菲也是这样，记忆里，他是所有年幼的劳菲森心头的一座山，世界上最沉甸甸的一座。

这座山仿佛犯了全天下所有山峰都会犯的错——望子成龙。只是他的特殊一点，他希望除了大儿子之外的所有孩子都成为山，嗯，小一点的山，能支撑住他那时手上毫不起眼，摇摇欲坠的公司，成长为能依傍其他势力的Omega，残忍一点说，那叫做垫脚石。

每天的夕阳西下，这座巍峨高山带着他沉甸甸的爱和期望踏着门外血红的夕阳而回，拖着他厚厚的，带着冰雪的厚厚马丁靴，哒，哒，哒，一声一声沉重的步子，阴郁着脸，带来永无止境的苛责，惩罚，嘲笑，以及抽在某个行为不得体的孩子背上的鞭，哥哥姐姐的哭叫。

代表恶魔的语言他至今还记得，来自同样是垫脚石的几任微笑的母亲的黑红喉咙眼。

“孩子们，太阳下山了，父亲要回来了，你们准备好前天的功课了吗？”

……

劳菲的电话响时，他正在和盖密尔的丈夫吃饭，他们简单地聊了聊经济，难以避免地说起了奥丁森，Loki的电话就是这时候打了进来。

“噢，还真是巧。”他朝笑容有点勉强，脸颊上涂了一层粉也没盖住一块青紫的盖密尔举了举手机，海拉也在，“我最优秀的孩子打来了电话，Loki，他嫁给了一个奥丁森。”

盖密尔的丈夫威廉客气地奉迎了几句，却发现自己这位令人捉摸不透，干瘦的老丈人好像压根就没有接电话的打算。

“他是个骄傲的孩子。”老劳菲脸上的沟壑里仿佛都填斥着自豪，他举着手机，放任喧闹的铃声响了一遍又一遍，“可惜就是太骄傲了。”

“能嫁给奥丁森的确值得他骄傲。”威廉还在笑，笑意却不达眼底，显然他没把奥丁森多放在眼里，他认为一个腐朽的百年贵族而已，总有一天第一的位置会是其他人的。

“你说的没错。”老劳菲笑着，连笑容也是干瘪的，他望向身旁几乎沉默了一场的海拉，“海拉，你来接电话。”

海拉眼底闪过一瞬间的凝滞，动作却不停地接过了递过来的旧手机。

“我是海拉。”

那头沉默了几秒，然后响起一个不属于她该下地狱的哥哥的声音，“我是Thor，让劳菲接电话。”

有点出乎意料。劳菲还是接了过去，“奥丁森。”他说话带着对几个孩子有过的温和，“你找我？”

“对。Loki睡着了。”电话那端的声音气息有点不稳，应该是偷着在打电话。

“噢，Thor，我的孩子，你是想通了？”老劳菲朝海拉示意了一下，得意非凡：“一个Omega而已，不值得你为他付出这么多，不是吗？而且他是如此的无耻狡猾，真是抱歉，我的孩子，放任他对你，对奥丁森集团造成了如此大的伤害。”

而Thor却没有如劳菲想象的那般好好说话：“没错，你的确该道歉。”

终于走进阳台拉上玻璃门的Alpha裸着上半身伸了个懒腰，肩膀上还有几道鲜红的划痕，“所以我专门偷了Loki的手机打电话来骂你的。”他的声音在辽阔的空间里显得有些无赖：“老混蛋你听好了，你最好停止你那些可笑的威胁，这是看在你勉强提供了点精子让Loki能出生的份上。我警告你，你要是不就此收手，不止是现在，连同以前，Loki小时候的账，我都要跟你一起算！”


	18. 炼乳和脑浆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 最好的办法是——杀了他。

Loki大概是几天后才知道的Thor背着他给劳菲打了电话。

海拉跟他说劳菲已经在筹备材料了，给他三天的时间考虑是进监狱还是乖乖回劳菲森家。也顺便提了下那天Thor用他的手机给劳菲打电话，劳菲却让她先来接的状况。

“老头已经开始怀疑我了。”海拉讥讽着他们共同的亲生父亲，“真是好啊，他已经开始疏远我了，听盖密尔那个蠢货来跟我耀武扬威，说他打算把我嫁给奥丁森家的一个远亲！”

“他怎么会怀疑上你？”Loki坐在沙发上咬了口草莓，酸的咂了咂嘴，Thor又给他往盘子里挤了些炼乳。

“估计是发现我在医院调资料调多了一些。再加上你多管闲事替我爬奥丁森的床的事又的确挺巧合的。你知道的，他一向是个——无微不至的好父亲。”

“呵。”沾了满满一口的奶白炼乳，Loki才满足地咽下一口草莓：“怎么，这个好父亲以为他从奥丁森家赶走一个再送一个，奥丁森家就能当成什么事都没发生？他是脑子老到锈的转不动了？”

“我看是你的脑子锈的转不动了！”海拉听着他吃东西咕噜咕噜的声音，毫不留情地把枪口又对转了他，讥讽道：“你的Alpha是把你的脑子也一起操坏了吗？这就是为什么我说他开始怀疑我了！他打算把我送去做一件毫无意义的事情，这还不够清楚吗？他！开始怀疑我了！噢！上帝！奥丁森真的把你操坏了！愚蠢是会透过精液传染的吧？你现在是在该死的吃什么东西？现在是吃东西的时候吗？！”

“……”

Loki往嘴巴里送草莓的动作顿了一下，半晌后磨着后槽牙：“你真他妈……”他本来想怼回去，但半天憋不出一句他该有的水平的讥讽，旁边的Thor看他不吃了以为他又嫌酸，就着他的手吃掉了那半颗草莓，还眨着一双蓝眼睛，舔了舔他沾上炼乳的手指又给喂了一颗看上去更熟更甜的。

这下Loki更说不出话了，瞪了Thor一眼，半晌后嚼着嘴里鼓鼓囊囊，甜滋滋的草莓，自暴自弃地把手指上沾上的口水全擦在了Thor的衣服上。

“随你怎么说！你这个没教养的该死的女人！”他干巴巴怼出一句毫无水平的话，果不其然那头海拉轻蔑的笑了声，“看来你还真是被操坏了，行，那就祝你到时候进了监狱脑子里的精液能蒸发一些！愚蠢的Loki Odinson！”

说完她啪挂断了电话。

“海拉说什么了？”等Loki挂了电话，Thor立刻眼巴巴凑了过来，手上还有一颗沾满了炼乳的草莓准备喂给他。

“她说你是一个蠢货！”Loki迁怒地朝他翻白眼，“我不吃了！你走开！蠢货！”

“啧。”看他这神情Thor就知道和Loki同出一门的海拉估计刚刚没怎么积嘴德，但Loki的发挥有失水准，所以才会有现在的局面。他笑了笑把草莓放下，然后擦了擦手指去够Omega的腰。

“你干什么！”Loki去推他，气冲冲的，Thor连拖带拽才把他制服在怀里，一边拍着他的背一边学小时候弗利嘉哄他一样的去哄Loki，拍着他的背轻轻安慰着，“乖，乖，别生气了，今天骂不过她，我们明天再骂！”

“我又不是小孩子！你给我放开！我才没有因为骂不过她生气！”Loki在Thor怀里挣扎，涨红着脸：“给我放开！”

“是吗？那道歉。”Thor如言放开他，却又亲了一口他沾上炼乳的嘴角，笑眯眯的。

“又道什么歉！”Loki皱着眉头擦他的口水，想不通他怎么这么无赖。

“你刚刚骂我蠢货了。”

“我拒绝！”

“那你刚刚就是在因为骂不过海拉迁怒我。”

“你放屁！”

“道歉。”

“Thor Odinson！把你的嘴从我脸上挪开！松开我的手！全是口水！”

“唔，道歉！”

“对不起！对不起行了吧！”

“嗯，没关系，那现在我可以亲你了吗？”

“……你还是滚蛋吧。”

“……”

等两个人闹得差不多了，Loki整个人已经坐在Thor腿上，在他怀里自暴自弃地窝着。

“劳菲说给我三天的时间。”他脸上还有没消退的红，一直红到耳后那块柔软细腻的肌肤。Thor喜欢那儿，拿闻言有些酸的鼻子蹭了又蹭，抱他抱的更紧了，“Loki，我不会让你进监狱的。”

“那我就得回劳菲森家继续去制造更多的骗局，然后给那个该死的老头进贡更多的把柄和财富，顺便把整个奥丁森家也给进贡上去。”Loki垂着一双蒙着薄雾的绿眼睛，侧眼盯着沙发上一块条形的纹，那像一根无限延长的绳索，仿佛能随着虚无缥缈的时间和空间，勒上他的脖子。

“一定有什么其他的办法。”Thor把头埋进他的脖颈，“只要我不起诉你，劳菲他也……”

“你不起诉我，奥丁森集团的董事会难道会放过我？别说我了。”Loki冷笑了一声，“你也不会好到哪去。还有弗利嘉……”说起弗利嘉，Loki的眼神暗淡了一些：“说到底还是我留了把柄，数据的确是我造假的，就算是劳菲逼的，也的确是我用卑鄙的手段欺骗了你，借用你那愚蠢的同情，把你，弗利嘉，把整个奥丁森家一起拖进了泥潭里。”

Thor没说话，他不知道能说什么，这是事实。他只能一次又一次地抱紧他，亲吻他，他怀中的，他的Omega。

“这样一想，我的确该进监狱被惩罚一下。毕竟法律总是公平的，不是吗？说到底你和我之前欺骗过的众多Alpha没什么区别。”Loki转过头用一双翡翠般的绿眼看着他，透着独属于珍贵宝石的那种诱人的邪恶的光芒，“你看，都很庸俗，愚蠢，可笑。明明你讨厌我的时候巴不得我立刻进监狱，现在喜欢上我了，又口口声声说着我绝对不会让你进监狱的大话，啧，真是……”

“Loki。”Thor却突然打断他，问，“你开心吗？”

“开心什么？”Loki觉得莫名其妙，皱起眉头看他。Thor却笑了笑，亲了亲他的黑发，“开心我喜欢你啊。”

“……”

是个人都会因为他这个场合说出的这句话翻白眼吧？

就算Loki已经习惯这位大少爷时不时的神经跳脱，也不可避免地被噎的无话可说，好半天只咬牙切齿憋出一句：“你个蠢货！”

他今天是什么烂状态？骂不过海拉也就算了！还要被这个大少爷噎一脸！

Thor还在看着他笑，这次却没继续哄他，因为觉得自己难得聪明还有些骄傲：“小坏蛋，别以为我不知道，你刚刚在试探我吧？”

“试探什么？”Loki瞪着他。

“我不知道具体是什么，大概是些表决心的话？巴拉巴拉的……”对此，金发Alpha诚实地摇了摇头，“我的确没你聪明，不过我就是知道，你刚刚是想套我的话，而且我还知道，不止是试探，你心里头还早就有了应付老劳菲的对策，不是吗？”

Loki没回答他，Thor切了声，咬了一口他的脸颊，Loki因为心虚没反抗，Thor也就趁着机会难得又咬了一口，咬出一个通红明显的牙印和Loki的一声嗷，“其实你也没那么难以捉摸，就是欺负我喜欢你。哼，要不是我足够喜欢你，这个牙印早就在你脖子上了，小坏蛋。”

“你恶不恶心。”Loki啧了声，边捂住脸上的牙印不让他继续再咬，边飞快地思索接下来的对策，Thor却没给他这个机会。

“去做吧。”他摸了摸他柔软的黑发，叹了口气：“无论你想做什么，我都相信你。然后等你回来……不过——”他在Omega闪过一丝异样的情绪里捉住他微微颤动的指尖，咬了一口，“你要是敢不回来，我发誓，天涯海角我都会抓住你，然后把你操翻在海滩上！”

“……”


	19. 枯萎的肉块

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 我爱你。

Loki下飞机的时候，约顿海姆意料之中的又在飘雪。凛冽的寒风从Loki单薄的深色外套和他扎在耳后的黑发上吹过，他手上拿着的是上飞机前Thor一股脑塞给他的毛线围巾和手套，还记得他满脸担忧却装作若无其事的说“天气预报说约顿海姆下雪了，下飞机别忘了戴啊”。

Loki现在眼前还是他那副傻样。寒风一吹又不见了，只有寒风里摇晃的摆渡车  
和嘈杂的人声。

他晃了晃脑袋。

老劳菲差不多该收到他回约顿海姆的消息了。

Loki面无表情地把手上的东西全部塞进机场大厅的垃圾桶，然后拖着行李箱再次走进了呼啸的风雪里。

……

距离老劳菲给的三天时间还有五个小时。

劳菲森家富丽堂皇的会客室里，长桌上满满当当全是人。他们在晚宴，只有刀叉冰凉碰在一起的声音，没有对话。当然除了海拉旁边坐着的，又矮又胖的Alpha，金色的头发抹的油光发亮，西装革履，猪鼻子插葱，竟然胆大包天地跟老劳菲谈起了Loki入狱后该抢多少份奥丁森家的股权。

“啧啧，大名鼎鼎的Loki Laufeyson还没来，看样子是真的被我那个表兄弟迷住了，竟然为了可笑的爱情，要抛弃自己的亲人和财富，心甘情愿地去监狱里受罪。”

老劳菲面无表情地坐在长桌为首的主人座位上，摩挲着自己手里的拐杖，他盘子里三分熟鲜红的牛肉块动了一口，眉间的深刻皱痕里是不耐烦与轻视。

奥丁森家的蠢货还真是够多的。

他这样想，听到了夹杂在呼啸寒风里的异样的声音，是汽车引擎喷洒热气的轰鸣声。

“他会来的。”

于是他睁开眼，看了一眼还在喋喋不休的金色头发的蠢货，一边拄着拐杖从座位上起身，一边思考——把海拉嫁给这个蠢货是不是太浪费了？他就剩海拉一个孩子了……

算了，劳菲森家一个Loki Laufeyson已经够受了。

“Loki少爷，您回来了。劳菲先生和客人在会客室里等您呢。”门外传来女佣恭敬的声音，海拉还在优雅地把血红的牛肉块送进嘴里，手指甲上深绿色的指甲不知道什么时候被抠下来一块，黑色的长发笔直僵硬地有些诡异。她和一屋子的劳菲森一样安静，除了眼里没有那呼之欲出的幸灾乐祸。

很快，女佣动了，打开了会客室的门，肩头上还有未融化干净的积雪的黑头发男人先露了双绿眼，然后是唇角刻薄勾起的笑。

“好久不见，我还没下地狱的家人们，见到你们真亲切。”

老劳菲冷漠地看着他，他的兄弟姐妹抛下血红的肉块，放下刀叉，朝他露出阴森森的笑。

“就像又一个惊悚的万圣节到来了。”  
Loki边说着边走进来，能够容纳八位劳菲森和他们的伴侣，还能肩膀都不碰到一下的长桌，一个空给他的席位都没有。他却动作停都没停一下，径直走向男主人席的对面——另一个主人席位。

赤裸裸的冒犯。

老劳菲盯着他冷笑：“你还真是一点当阶下囚的自觉都没有啊？”

“我回来了可就不会成为囚犯了，这是你说的。”Loki坐在座位上微笑，“不是吗？”

“那你也不该如此趾高气扬！还敢坐在故去的母亲的席位上！”盖密尔开口指责他，翻着白眼，“真是没教养！”

“谢谢夸奖，不过请问你说的是去世的哪一任母亲呢？”Loki毫不客气地讥讽回去，转而望着他长桌对面的父亲，开门见山：“既然我回来了，你该把准备送我进监狱的材料拿给我销毁了吧？”

劳菲盯着他没说话，像是在思考他又在玩什么花招。Loki却始终面色平静，带着他透着些阴冷，和整个诡异的劳菲森家如出一辙的微笑。

“材料都会有备份。”老劳菲这样回答他，意味不明，拿起打叉切下一块牛肉。

“噢。”Loki也没继续追问，按了按上餐铃往椅背上一靠，“那好吧，给我上菜吧。”

“Loki Laufeyson！”因为他若无其事的傲慢再次被气的跳脚又是盖密尔，他这个二哥哥总是竭尽全力地展现自己的狭隘和愚蠢：“你这个无耻的叛徒和骗子！你怎么还敢在家里这么趾高气昂！如果不是父亲大发慈悲愿意放你一马！你现在就该夹起尾巴，在监狱里向一群狱警卖屁股了！父亲！你快把这个叛徒赶出去！”

“盖密尔。”老劳菲却看都没看他一眼，厉声道：“闭上你的嘴！”

“父亲！”盖密尔脸上浮现出不敢置信的神情，Loki最喜欢在这种场合落井下石了，适时地在一旁嗤嗤笑：“我亲爱的哥哥，你真是太天真了，上帝就算匀你一半的智慧，你还是能蠢得冒泡。不过也是，你要是有点聪明的话也不会问出这种蠢问题，就像有人打你你都蠢到不知道打回去。”Loki的眼神轻飘飘从盖密尔眼角粉底都遮不住的青色上挪向他身边不知道是羞愧还是紧张的Alpha身上，笑了笑又看向了劳菲，继续说回刚才的话题：“再说了，父亲怎么会忍心赶我出去呢？我回来他庆幸还来不及呢，毕竟我要是进了监狱，免不了劳菲森集团也要被牵扯出来，出了这种丑闻对劳菲森集团也是个大麻烦吧……”

“你以为这种丑闻就能轻易动摇劳菲森集团吗？”盖密尔总算找到机会反击回去，瞪着他这个讨厌的弟弟，“真是可笑！这种话等你进了监狱看你还敢不敢说！”

“我当然敢说。”Loki笑的愈发的深，语调漫不经心的，“而且我进了监狱指不定还能说出更多的东西，比如……”他的话在这里停住，留了一段极富想象空间的余韵，朝劳菲眨了眨眼：“到时候可就不是我一个人在监狱里待着了，不是吗？董事长？”

“你在胡说些什么！你这个叛徒……”盖密尔差点拍桌而起，他身旁的Alpha警告地按住了他，而劳菲看向他的目光就不止是警告这么简单了。

“滚出去。”他这么跟盖密尔说，盖密尔脸都青了，僵硬地立在椅子上。

“我不想说第二遍。”老劳菲用他那双混浊的眼珠深深地注视着这个愚蠢的儿子，毛骨悚然。

“啧。”Loki又是一声嗤笑，手指有一搭没一搭地敲在银色的餐铃上，打断劳菲和盖密尔的僵持：“别跟这个蠢货计较了。反正大家都看的明白，看不明白我也说明白。我回来是我自己的选择，不是我们亲爱的劳菲董事逼的。毕竟把柄这种东西大家都有，相互牵制，各取所需而已。我回来只是腻了奥丁森家了，太无趣了。追求金钱和欲望才是我的天性，是我们劳菲森的天性。”他微笑注视着餐桌上所有若有所思的劳菲森，脸上的表情刻薄又平静，说起一份许多人求之不得的感情却像是在说什么极可笑的事：“而且Thor Odinson太愚蠢太黏人了，他竟然妄想标记我，别说一个标记了，爱情也绊不住我。”

他扎起黑发露出的脖颈光洁又白皙，什么痕迹都没有，而解开一颗扣子的衬衣露出漂亮的锁骨上，挂着一小串暧昧的红痕，因为他轻佻讥讽的话语而显得万分诱人。

“所以我回来了，还带回来一份大礼。”

这让老劳菲意识到一件事，他所有的孩子里，甚至是他所认识的所有Omega里，没有人能比上Loki。

聪明，美丽，危险。

他最完美的Omega后代，可惜就是不够忠心。不过这没关系，只要有能牵制他的把柄，再危险的蛇被按住心脏也不过是一节用来勒住敌人脖颈的草绳。

所以他终于不吝啬给他这个孩子一个赞许的眼神，露出一个试图热情却显得无比诡异的笑容：

“欢迎回家，我的孩子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天还有一章完结章会放出来，本来想一起放的，但是老是被打断，所以待会儿等独处了码完再放出来！滴滴！


	20. 厕所与眼泪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
>  
> 
> NC-17
> 
>  
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
>  
> 
> 欺骗与新生，你与爱情。
> 
> 完了，没刹住车！┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘这章完结不了了！

Loki的确回归劳菲森家了。

劳菲森集团那位令人闻风丧胆的邪神又回来了，没人知道他为什么不继续窝在奥丁森家当他的咸鱼，大家只知道，这位劳菲森一回来就一举吞下了劳菲森集团久吞不下的那块地——一块在阿斯加德，无数人都觊觎不已，以为最终又会被吞进奥丁森集团肚子里的肥肉。

“难道这位劳菲森和那位奥丁森闹翻了？”

“不知道，但是我看见竞标会上，那位奥丁森听见中标的竟然是劳菲森，脸色都变了，盯着那位劳菲森的表情恶狠狠的，像是要吃人！”

“那看来是真的闹翻了。不过也是，当时婚礼上就闹成那样，也算意料之中。不过现在奥丁森集团和劳菲森集团打擂台，我们该站哪边？”

“站什么边？这可是个好机会！让他们斗去！反正无论谁输谁赢，对我们都有好处！”

“也是。”

……

竞标会后Thor的脸色的确很不好，他是真的完全没预料到Loki竟然会知道到他们的底价，然后吞下那块他本来是势在必得的地！而且Loki得到底价的方法不用想都知道，当时被Loki戳破他找瓦尔基里来监视他后，他就没再防过他，无论是公司还是在家里！谁知道他还看过多少东西！

对Thor来说，这种感觉很不好！这让他又想起被Loki这个小骗子欺骗的滋味，就跟一开始那场闹剧似的婚礼，现在这种状况，要说这个小骗子是再次骗了他，故意卖可怜偷奥丁森集团的机密，顺便骗了个炮，然后穿上裤子就跑是完全可能的！

“Loki Laufeyson！你竟然还敢骗我！”所以他青着脸，在厕所蹲守了快半个小时才终于逮到就在竞标大厅楼上开庆功宴的Loki。他一把把人压在厕所隔间的墙壁上，揪住今天把黑发利落扎起的Omega那把不长不短的发揪，恶狠狠地吻了上去。

Loki是一时不察才被他抓进来的，被这样蛮横的亲吻亲的实在难以享受，对着他的膝盖就是一脚，把还在怒气中的人踢的哇哇乱跳。

“给我注意点。”Loki没好气地擦着一下就被咬肿的嘴唇，“别人眼里我们现在可是对手。”

Thor捂着膝盖抓住重点，低声嘟囔着：“那在我眼里你现在就是欠干。”

Loki翻了个白眼，抬腿又打算给他一脚。这回有了准备Thor可不会再被他踢到了，趁势一把抓住他的脚腕，盯着他擦的发亮的黑皮鞋哼了声，手指在他脚腕那块凸起的骨头不舍地摸了两下，然后钻进了他的西裤里。

Loki白眼要翻上天了，“你脑子只有这种事吗？”

“面对你的时候我也想有点其他事。”被掀开笔直西裤裤管露出的小腿很白，骨头的形状和劲瘦的肌肉让Thor几乎立刻就硬了，重重喘了口气，虔诚地亲吻了上去，“但你总是撩拨我。”

“你这黑锅甩的不错，总算有点商人的风范了。”Loki讥讽他，修长的手指插进在他小腿上留下一串湿漉漉痕迹的Alpha的金发，把他用力揪了起来，“别亲了，痒，你亲点其他的。”

这句话可让Thor抓住了机会，笑的眼睛都眯了起来，反问：“亲哪里都可以吗？”

Loki瞪着他，拒绝承认自己刚刚说的话：“亲哪里都不可以！”

不过拒绝承认有什么用呢，除了脖子以上，Loki还残留了理智——待会儿还要回庆功宴没让他亲，其余地方都被亲了一遍。

被亲到大腿内侧的时候Loki禁欲的西装裤子半挂在腿弯，架在Thor的手臂上。他有些意乱情迷，听见Thor说“Loki你这里好软，在发抖呢”，他很想回一句你半只脚站一会看你抖不抖，但他没这个耐心了，只用力揪着Alpha的金发把他撩人的唇舌带到该去的地方，“快点！我要站不住了！待会儿还要回庆功宴呢！”

他不说这个还好，一说Thor就想起那种被骗的滋味了！于是他报复似的把Loki的另一只腿也架了起来，盘在腰上。

这下好了，两只腿都上了Alpha的胳膊，被按在单薄的厕所隔板上大开双腿方便进入。

Loki就会挑人痛处刺，猜到他为什么突然变脸，竟然还敢满不在乎地继续叫嚣让他快点，反复提着庆功宴的事。Thor气到后面又平复了，磨着后槽牙，难得听话——反正快到后头，求饶的不知道是谁。

厕所的隔板被激烈的动作撞的摇晃，交合粘液部分被撞成白色的细沫，Loki现在两条腿都在抖，把全部的重量交给Thor不仅比一条腿站着还累，这个姿势还让他进的更深，本能地攀着Thor的脖子浑身紧绷，又被狠狠撞开后穴的动作搅弄地腰肢发软，连半点挣扎的力气都没有。

滚烫的巨物在他的体内蛮横地搅弄，他还记得这是公众场所，随时会有人进来上厕所，还有可能会被劳菲的人发现。所以死死地咬着嘴不肯出声，穴口是被顶开，出来又进去，折磨着那一圈嫩肉又把内里的内脏软肉搅的一塌糊涂，他被撞的实在忍不住了，想下来又下不来，气的一口咬在Thor的肩膀上。

“不……不行了……”他难受的直喘气，那饱胀被撑开的感觉还在出来又进去，来来回回。“哈……是你要我快的。”Thor喘着粗气，也被这个姿势折磨的不行。Loki因为紧张和暴露的恐惧始终把他箍的紧紧的，穴口刚用力撞开又迫不及待地缠上来，极快地一收一缩，每次箍到头部Thor都差点射出来，实在忍不了了，又不想结束的这么快，终于肯把人放下来，暗自想着下次要再试一次，那样来几回都可以。他抽出来然后把Loki翻了过去，抬起他的腰在那个刚刚受了极大刺激猛烈一收一缩的穴口浅浅顶了一会，舒服的要命，然后看见Loki发红湿润的眼眶和微微张开的艳红小嘴，暗叫一声要命，又狠狠撞了进去。

“哈……啊…！”

这个后入的姿势也进的很深，Loki觉得这刺激的有些过头了。要是被劳菲知道……

“够了！够了！”Loki想往前面躲，缩了一下就被隔板挡住，Thor又摁着他的小腹把他摁了回来，一下被顶到深处的某个地方，刺激大的Loki整个人都弹了一下，膝盖狠狠撞在了隔板上，发出咚一声巨响。偏偏Thor还在他耳边坏心眼的嘘了一声，“小声点，待会儿被别人听到了。”

弄得倒像是他欲求不满求着身上的Alpha在厕所里来一发一样！

“你……你……”他气的发抖，但又实在是说不出一句完整的话，脑子被搅的和屁股里头一样混乱，还湿答答的，从眼尾红红的绿眼睛里流出来，被Thor贪恋地舔吮掉。

他不行了。

Loki呜咽着，即将攀上顶峰，而这个时候外头突然传来了脚步声，将他硬生生从高潮顶端扯了回来。他惊恐地想躲开屁股里的东西，“放……”Thor却捂住了他的嘴，在外头越靠越近的脚步声中，顶着他所熟悉的那个点，恶狠狠地顶弄了起来。

这太过了！被硬生生扯下高潮又顶回去！Loki眼前炸开一阵绚烂的白光，浑身发抖，在外头人听见摇晃的厕所隔板声尴尬地停下步子，又在听见Loki被手掌堵住的暧昧呜咽声里匆匆远离后，Thor射在了他火辣绞紧的肠道深处，Loki甚至都感受不到喷洒在身体里的东西了，他瘫在Thor怀里，别说庆功宴了，他半个小时内估计连站都站不起来了。

……

这件事是瞒不住劳菲的。

庆功宴结束回去的车上，劳菲若有所思地盯着他藏不住艳色倦意的神情，冷声道：“给我一个解释。”

“成年人打个炮，有问题吗？”Loki是真的有些累了，话语里难得没有夹枪带棍。劳菲冷哼了一声，肯定不会就这样放过他，继续说着试探的话。Loki不耐烦了，从口袋里摸出一个小小的印章嫌弃地甩在他身上，“够了吗？我可以睡觉了吧？”

老劳菲看着上头印着张牙舞爪的狮子形状的金色印章，满意地脸上的褶皱都加深了，没再说一句话。

……


	21. 新生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
>  
> 
> NC-17
> 
>  
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
>  
> 
> 死亡。
> 
> 我离完结是还有一亿光年吗？？？

劳菲森集团又一举拿下了三个大项目。

这简直让所看戏的人都惊掉了下巴。

别说奥丁森集团的董事会了，就连一向只待在庄园里的弗利嘉都来问怎么回事，你不是带Loki在阿斯加德上班吗？

Thor一边要找借口温声细语地安抚弗利嘉，一边又要用雷霆手段震慑蠢蠢欲动的董事会，一连失去好几个大项目的亏空让他几乎几天几夜没合眼，四处奔波。而最可恨的是一手造成这个局面，几乎将奥丁森集团捅了个大窟窿的小混蛋——几个月了！一个电话都没给他打过！

他所有拨过去的电话和短信通通都石沉大海。

Thor头昏脑胀，觉得自己就像个被负心汉抛弃的小姑娘，顶着一脑袋迪士尼公主似的小金发，系着他的西装围裙，做着小山一样高的工作——给文件签字想用盖章喘口气。

Loki Laufeyson那个小骗子！私章也给他偷了！

……

“无论从什么角度来看，你都像被抛弃了。”助理希芙给她们的总裁大人陈述的所有迹象做了个总结，并满脸同情地望着他补刀：“我现在跳槽去劳菲森集团还来得及吗？”

Thor揉着额头，一个头两个大，当做没听见：“报纸上说Loki现在在哪？”

这真是太棒了！他现在都要从报纸上知道那个小骗子的行踪了！

“华纳海姆。”希芙没什么好脸色，“估计华纳海姆的项目也会审时度势地跳槽进他们的肚子了，不像还有着劳动合同的可怜的我。”

“你不觉得奇怪吗？”Thor一遍又一遍的回想这些日子劳菲森集团吞下的一连串项目，“劳菲森集团的动作是不是太快了？”

“当然快了。”希芙翻了个白眼：“毕竟他们现在的执行人是个至少不会犯丢失私章这种愚蠢的错误的人！”

“嘿！希芙小姐！”Thor终于抬头瞪了她一眼：“别以为你夹枪带棍我听不出来！”

职业素养极高的希芙小姐回了他一个微笑：“噢，亲爱的奥丁森先生，那真是恭喜你了。”

Shit！

Thor懊恼地揉着金发哀嚎了一声，他怎么现在看谁都像那个牙尖利嘴！穿上裤子翻脸不认人的小混蛋了！

……

与此同时，约顿海姆的劳菲森大楼里，拄着拐杖的老劳菲也神情幽暗地坐在座椅前，让秘书替他念这几天Loki的行程表。

年轻秘书的语调十分高昂，跳跃在就算满是落地窗却因为风雪而仍旧暗沉的办公室里，和老人脸上的神色一比，愈发的诡异。

“4号早上10点，阿斯加德项目启动仪式，中午12点，启动仪式庆功宴，劳菲森先生真棒！下午2点，阿斯加德飞华纳海姆，4点项目洽谈会。5号早上……”

“没人教过你好好说话吗？”老劳菲受不了他雀跃的语调了，突然打断他，抬起一双暗沉沉的眼睛，“你是谁？约翰逊呢？”

他问的是他一直以来的老秘书。而这位新来的年轻秘书挠了挠头，不好意思地朝他笑了笑：“抱歉，劳菲董事，前几天Loki Laufeyson先生让我来的，我还什么都不知道呢……”

……

劳菲森集团几乎是短短几个月达到了顶峰，在Loki的带领下。无论是集团的董事会还是业界人士，纷纷都转向这位顶着和奥丁森的婚约，却出手打击奥丁森打击的最狠的年轻人。

“商业联姻而已，再说那位奥丁森也不喜欢他。”谄媚着向Loki奉上新婚姻的建议甚至是情人建议的商人们向自家的儿子女儿们介绍着，“你们要是能讨好了他，未来一定不可估量。”

这些Omega甚至是Alpha听着，纷纷望向在宴会中心和华纳海姆女王谈笑着的黑发Omega，他端着高脚红酒杯，黑色燕尾服让他挺拔地如同雪地的冬青，压上柔软唇线的艳色葡萄汁是诱人的冬青果。

他们沉沦着，赞叹着：“更何况你们看他的后颈，他是一个还没有被标记的Omega。”

……

Loki有些头晕。

华纳海姆的女王是弗利嘉的姑母，不知道是出于警告还是什么其他的目的，让他喝了好几杯红酒。

他不喜欢酒精，更不喜欢宴会，与人打交道简直是他这辈子最厌恶的事。

他面无表情地往宴会厅楼上的房间走，步履稳健，不看他黑暗里耳嫣红的耳根会以为他酒量滔天。

老劳菲的电话就是那时候打过来的。

寂静空间里骤然响起尖锐的铃声让躲在厨房角落里偷吃的黑猫都夹起了尾巴，惊声逃跑。Loki却神色如常，平静地放在耳边，随意地扭了扭脖子，伸了个懒腰。

“你把约翰逊弄到哪去了？”老劳菲阴沉的质问从听筒传来，仔细听带着一些愤怒。

“还能是哪？”Loki继续往房间走，“他该去的地方。”

“你杀了他？！”老劳菲的声音就有些气急败坏了。

Loki沉默了一会儿，答非所问：“他的确该下地狱了。”

老劳菲也沉默了，半分钟后又恢复了冷静，“你疯了吗？Loki，你到底想干什么？你真的要为了一个奥丁森家的蠢货毁掉整个劳菲森集团？”

“我看你才疯了。”Loki从礼服外套里拿出房卡开门，“竟然觉得我会为了别人做事。”

劳菲的声音就有些颤抖了：“那就是你想毁掉劳菲森集团了！Loki！你是劳菲森家的孩子！你怎么能这样！Loki……”

Loki有些不耐烦地挂断了电话，推开门。

里头黑洞洞的枪头正对他的脑袋：“别动！警察！”

……

劳菲森集团就像个笑话，不过也不算个笑话。毕竟爬到顶峰再滑下来的枭雄和破事不少，但从没有哪家企业像他们一样，竟然是因为一起谋杀案而骤然跌落。

集团的一个老秘书死了，集团执行董事的儿子被指控谋杀。

“一定是为了遮掩劳菲森集团某些秘密！不然劳菲森集团这半年怎么会爬的这么快！”

“那个Omega一看就很阴森的样子！和奥丁森结婚这么久竟然还没被标记！原来是个杀人犯！”

“听说是老劳菲报的警，老劳菲也被他这个儿子吓到了吧？不愧拥有邪神的绰号啊！太可怕了！”

“……”

Thor作为Loki名义上的丈夫，接到警察局的电话时第一次知道什么叫生活如戏，Loki Laufeyson就是个杀千刀的戏精兼编剧！

“谋杀？”他咬牙切齿地出现在医院病房里，看着周围的一屋子警察和躺在病床上淡定翻报纸的Loki，差点要咬碎自己的后槽牙，不敢置信地憋出后面的话：“怀……孕？！Loki怀孕了？！”

Loki在一旁的律师斟酌着字词：“是的，奥丁森先生。所以……所以劳菲森先生现在是取保候审状态，还请您保持冷静，把他接回去等待接受进一步的调查。”

“我他妈现在像是能冷静的状态吗？！”Thor恨不得揪住病床上还在悠哉悠哉翻报纸的人的衣领朝他怒吼，然后一锤子敲开他的脑袋看他脑袋里装的都是些什么东西！他的Omega在取保候审的状态下让律师告诉他：他可能要进局子了！但是恭喜啊！你他妈要做爸爸了！

“我他妈……Fuck！你他妈……”最后他只在脑海里朝自己的脸挥了一拳头，突然变得疲倦，“我真是……”

律师可能也觉得这对这位奥丁森先生来说有些残忍，干巴巴地还是憋出了一句：“恭喜啊……奥丁森先生。”

Loki听见这里终于从报纸上抬起一双绿眼睛，先看了律师一眼，然后平静地看向了Thor：“走吗？”

Thor从没觉得这么疲倦过，在原地看着他愣了很久，最后摇了摇头只是说：“走吧……”他叹了口气：“我们回家……”

……

Thor一路上都很沉默，他开着车全神贯注地盯着前方的路况，Loki在摆弄他手腕上警察套的定位手环，偶尔看一眼旁边沉默地有些诡异的Thor。

上电梯的时候Thor低头在翻着手机，电梯逼仄的空间里亮着光的手机屏幕上全是劳菲森集团股价暴跌的消息和对于劳菲森的指控，以及他拒接的无数个来自阿斯加德电话。

“嘀。”

Loki身上的燕尾服口袋里竟然还塞了他这套公寓的钥匙，像是早就准备好了一样，电梯一到就自顾自地走出去拿钥匙开门。

他打开门进屋去喝了口水才发现Thor没跟上来，水杯里透明的液体透出空荡荡敞开着的大门，Thor还在电梯里。没人按键电梯门就是关的，他不上去也不下来，盯着手机屏幕发呆。

这不是他们第一次僵持，难得的是这次Thor不打算先让步。

因为他妈的他压根就没错！每一次都是！他压根就！他妈的！一点错都没有！

半个小时后，他怒气冲冲地冲出电梯，冲进大门。Loki Laufeyson这个没良心地竟然拿着衣服刚准备进浴室！走到一半被冲进来的Thor打断，看了一眼又继续自己的动作！甚至不能用冷淡来形容！

“我受够了！”Thor真的要被他逼疯了，冲过去一把揪住Loki的衬衫领子，上头还没取下来的金属领扣攥的他手心发疼：“你什么意思？你到底什么意思！”他恶狠狠地看着Loki，觉得自己就像个被他气膨胀的气球，只要他再给一个稍显冷淡的眼神，就能立刻爆炸：“Loki Laufeyson你他妈还能再混蛋吗？！”

Loki被他揪的喘了口气，眼神介于一种打量与沉思的中间，水色的润泽，睫毛抖一抖就有些湿，却不是眼泪。

“唔。”他难受地哼了声，摆出一副脆弱的模样：“你先松开我。”

“啪！”

Thor第一次给了他一巴掌。

“我受够了。”

他觉得寒心，都这个时候他还想用这一套来敷衍他。

那一巴掌用了些力气，把Loki的头打的偏向一边，然后Thor如他所愿地松开了他，转身就走。

他受够了。他受够Loki Laufeyson这样若即若离！说来就来说走就走的态度了！他算什么？他在他眼里是个人吗？为什么他宁愿付出一切得到永远都是丝毫不坦诚的欺骗和利用呢？甚至连怀孕……

成为一个孩子的父亲……

那本是多么富有意义……多么幸福的一件事？

Thor用胳膊上的袖子随意擦了擦眼角的眼泪，还没走出门Loki叫住了他。

“我错了。”Loki说，短短几分钟，他看上去颓靡的厉害，站在原地盯着他，“我错了，Thor。”他面无表情，声音很轻，很慢：“别走……”


	22. 爱是腐烂的蜂蜜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被算计联姻的苦逼总裁锤×苦心嫁入豪门当咸鱼的咸鱼心操劳命基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 先婚后爱
> 
> 新生。

Thor咬着牙，僵在原地没再动，Loki也没有其他的什么话了，看了一会他的背影，像是又收拾好了刚刚一瞬间的脆弱，沉默地低头捡起了地上的衣服，进了浴室。

Thor最终还是没走。

Loki洗完澡出来桌上甚至有热腾腾的煎鸡蛋和意大利面。

真是个傻子，还记得他没吃晚饭。

Loki擦着头发鼻子有些发酸，看见Thor冷着脸靠在冰箱上盯着他。

他的心口涩涩的，小声说了句谢谢，坐下来用叉子卷着吃了一口。

“……”

“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳！”

这是黑胡椒意大利面？？？还是意大利面风味的黑胡椒？？？

Loki被呛得眼泪都出来了，捂着嘴一阵咳，罪魁祸首一看就是故意的，泰然自若地顶着他呛出泪花的震惊眼神，给他递了一杯早就准备好的水，一脸你敢不吃完我要你好看的表情。

“……”

Loki最后还是没吃完，这个意大利面味黑胡椒真的要命，他挣扎着只又吃了一口，利落地扔下叉子然后起身不管不顾地抱住了Thor。

“我错了。”他无视Thor就算还在生气中也只是意思意思的挣扎，紧紧抱着他不松手，“我下次再也不会了。”

“再也不会什么？”Thor尽量让自己绷着脸，又忍不住狠狠嗅了口他身上甜软的信息素。

Loki一双绿眼睛还泛着水光，埋头又在他肩膀上垂下的金发里蹭了蹭。

“我发誓，Thor，我这辈子永远都不会再骗你。”

邪神的誓言格外认真。

Thor用手扶着他的侧脸直视着他的眼睛，那里头满是属于宝石的美丽和光泽，让人贪恋又沉溺。

这样美丽的宝石，到底是真的还是假的？

“我们终究是两个世界的人，Loki。”

这句话的深意让Loki的瞳孔缩了缩，难得透露出一丝茫然。

“我总是认为你可怜又脆弱，试图保护你，照顾你，可到头来，你是你，我还是我。我想是我错了。”Thor无奈地笑了笑，“你说的没错，我太蠢了，总是一错再错。所以到了今天，我还在这样注视着你，并且试图让你知道，Loki，这世界上不会有人比我更爱你。可Loki，你爱我吗？”

Loki刚动了动嘴唇。

“你说过你这辈子都不会再骗我。”Thor认真地望着他，“不要骗我，永远都不要了，Loki。”

所以Loki沉默了很久，最后直视着他海一般的蓝眼睛摇了摇头，“我很抱歉。”

说不失望是假的，Thor苦笑了一声，松开了他，却听见他又说：“我并不知道什么是爱。如果说仇恨是爱，很明显，我不爱劳菲。上床是爱，那你和我都爱过许多人，所以这不可能。还有……嗯……占有？占有是爱，想想啊，我或许的确不想看见你跟别人抱在一起。还有什么？甜蜜？甜蜜是爱吗？你对我的爱是这样的吗？我跟你在一起，你觉得甜蜜吗？”

他弯了弯眼睛，里头的水光还真的有些像金黄的蜂蜜。

“什么甜蜜……”心情像坐过山车一样跌宕起伏的Thor自我厌弃似的揉了揉额角，“跟你在一起只有惊吓。”

Loki闻言则垫脚给了他一个亲吻，笑着说：“那看来我不爱你了，我跟你在一起从来没有惊吓，都很安心。”

“花言巧语的小骗子。”Thor叹气，认清了这个事实，抱着他吻在了一起。

Loki的舌尖上还有黑胡椒的味道，Thor品尝了一会，暗暗后悔自己刚刚放多了黑胡椒，真的太浓了，这娇气的小骗子怎么吃下第二口的？小骗子就拉着他的手钻进了他的浴袍里，里头什么都没有，只有属于Omega刚洗完澡微凉湿润的肌肤，以及热情富有暗示的挺送。

“我算是想明白你刚刚为什么要洗澡了！”Thor边咬着他的嘴唇边愤怒，Loki没忍住噗嗤笑了声，把自己的腿环到了他的腰上，“这可不算骗你。而且就算这是骗你炮，你吃亏了吗？”

“哼。”Thor给了他的屁股一巴掌，“就你上面这张嘴会说。”

Loki笑着朝他抬了抬下巴，“我下面……唔……”Thor一巴掌阻止了他接下来更多的淫词滥调，但不是不喜欢，说真的，如果有谁不喜欢做爱时候的下流话，那他一定是没听过从Loki嘴巴里说出来的。他只是今天暂时不想被这个小骗子就这样乖乖牵着鼻子走。

所以他揉着他的屁股，从艳红的嘴唇一直舔咬到Loki的锁骨，湿漉漉的，然后回去咬他的脖子，在甜味最重的那块地方用牙齿厮磨。同样的，他的膝盖也顶开了他的双腿，在那个敏感的地方恶意的顶弄，直到听到Loki仰起脖子难耐的轻喘。

粗糙的手指抚摸在腰背，沿着脊椎骨一路滑落在臀部上端，在那个凸起的骨头上狠狠地揉，又痒又酥，Loki喘了一声，本能地躲，被另一只浴袍里滑进来的手抚弄上前方的分身，拇指在敏感的小孔用了点力撩拨。

前后夹击。

“Thor！”Loki惊叫了一声，怀孕后越来越敏感的身体几乎要在这样的快感里弹起来，Thor还咬着他的腺体，坚硬又粗壮的部位在他股缝里趁势顶弄了起来。快慰食髓知味地缠上来，从肿胀发热的腺体到突突跳动的前端，Loki睁着一双水雾朦胧的绿眼，从喉咙里喘着粗气，看见白雾一团团从张开的嘴巴里喘出。Thor的手指摸在了早就湿漉漉翕合开张的艳色小口，粘上情欲的粘液滑上去又滑下来，致命的痒。

“别……别这样……”绕是Loki被情欲烧的脑子再糊涂，也一眼看出了这格外磨人的前戏的目的，那根撩人的手指开始钻进去，浅尝辄止，才轻轻一嘬，又立刻退出来再次反复抚摸了外头起来。

“Thor……唔……”Loki要哭了，他被撩拨地快烧起来，罪魁祸首还朝他笑的露出一口大白牙，“怎么样，嗯？小骗子？舒服吗？”

“进……进来……”Loki揪住他的金发，泪眼朦胧地，“该死的……你不能这样报复我……”

“如果这是报复，你也不吃亏啊。”Thor把他刚刚的话还给他，一只手指捏上了他越发鼓胀的胸膛，有一下没一下，除了痒只有更痒，永远没有满足。

哪怕是他再凶恶地给他的屁股一巴掌，他都能立刻因为这刺激的疼痛射出来，而不是像现在这样被吊在上不去的巅峰，抖着喉咙求他操射他。

“Thor！我错了！我错了！”他毫无章法胡乱地求他，“我真的错了。”甚至掉出眼泪朝他求饶，一遍又一遍把屁股往他的手指上送。不知道是怀孕的体质所控还是真的因为孤立多年的情感今日突然开了个孔，情欲像山洪。“操我！求你了！操我！”

还真是看上去可怜透顶了。

Thor也没想到他会这么疯狂，Omega屁股后面流的水几乎要浸满他的手了，浮起酡红的脸上那双艳红着眼尾的绿眼，微微开合吐着操我的小嘴。

上帝。

Thor直到发狂把人压在大理石料理台上，掐住那大腿根把自己狠狠撞进去几十个来回后，才想起自己本来是想要“刑讯逼供”一下这个小骗子的。而小骗子早就已经射了一回了，两只腿脚趾蜷缩架在他的肩膀上，眯着眼满足到神游天堂了。

……

后来是在床上，就算没有刑讯逼供，吃饱餍足又被抱进浴室舒舒服服清理了一通的小骗子自己乖乖交代了。

天已经黑了。

他就乖巧地缩在Thor的怀里打哈欠，满足又困倦地用手指有一搭没一搭地卷着Thor还有些湿意的金色发尾。

“我好不容易才从老劳菲身边抓到约翰逊。”

“那只老吸血鬼身边也是只成了精的老狐狸，我吞了你们家这么多项目，几乎都让大半个董事会都倒戈我了，那只老狐狸还是什么都不肯说。”

“不仅不肯说，还死了。”

他的声音在黑暗里静的有些毛骨悚然，老劳菲是只风烛残年的老吸血鬼，他或许就是只年轻的，优雅的小吸血鬼，一边拨弄着年轻爱人的金发，一边发出残忍的喟叹。

“我故意放了他。虽然我知道老劳菲不会放过他，但真的没想到我这位父亲竟然已经对我恐惧到要和我鱼死网破的地步了。”

“你知道警察指控我谋杀约翰逊的证物是什么吗？”

Loki轻笑着搅紧了他的金发，对自己的人生感到绝望又可笑。

“有着我的指纹的——你的那枚私章。”

……


End file.
